


Another Life

by Vera_Petrova33



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 61,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_Petrova33/pseuds/Vera_Petrova33
Summary: Neil didn't die. Audrey and Neil tried to work things out. And thankfully they successfully did it.
Relationships: Audrey Lim/Neil Melendez, limlendez - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Survive

**Author's Note:**

> It's my version of the good doctor after S3E09. I made up a character Stella Strauss as Lim's mentor when she was a resident.

Chapter 1.

Neil躺在他的病床上，在医院的冷光灯下更显得苍白、可怕。Audrey走进他的房间，坐在了床脚处。她不认为有隐瞒的必要，于是把糟糕的情况毫无保留地告诉了Neil。

“Neil…”她脸上又露出那种她不经意会做的表情，爱着，却无可奈何，还有悔恨。“我本来应该做更多的，但现在已经没有什么是我们能做得了。”说到后面她的声音开始颤抖。

这些都是她的错，如果她更早得做些什么，也许Neil不必落到如此地步。她看着躺在床上的那个人，快要认不出这个可怜鬼是那个会夸夸其谈，总是对自己很自信的Neil Melendez。

“别想着去责怪谁，这不是任何人的错。”Neil对自己命运的不公感到愤怒，然后愤怒过后紧接着的便是扑天盖里的无力感，他对此无可奈何，“没有别的选择，Audrey，你什么也没有做错。”

“现在一切靠你自己了，你只有靠自己挺过去了。我知道这么说很扯，但…”Audrey的话被Neil打断。

“嘿，别说了，我知道。10个小时之前我跟你是同样优秀的医生，记得吗？”他知道自己不能左右命运，只能接受现实，他不想让Audrey为了这个而责怪她自己。他是不甘的，他不想就这样死去，虽然他是为了救人，但死亡是一件毫无尊严的事情，不会因为你做了好事就延缓那一刻的到来，最终还是会失去所有。

“我本来可以花一辈子时间和你喝威士忌的。”他的眼睛被泪水淹没。

“我都有点爱上不加冰的威士忌了。”Audrey看着Neil，她想要笑，想要营造出轻松的气氛，但她笑得太过沉重了，脸上的肌肉怎么也不听指挥。努力了许久，也只是堆出一个哭丧着的笑容。

“我们到底做了些什么啊？”Audrey看起来满脸懊悔“分手真的是我做过最糟糕的决定了，我都没有想清楚我们该怎么办，就那样草率的决定了。我总觉得没关系，我们还有很长时间，我们会在冷静以后想清楚的。”

显然他们现在已经没有时间了，Audrey审视自己以前的决定，那个错误的决定像刀一样插在她的胸口。他们本来可以多拥有一些快乐的时光。

“那你想清楚了吗？”Neil没有血色的嘴唇上下开闭，声音听起来非常虚弱。

Audrey点了点头，她的嗓音变得有些沙哑“是我搞砸了，是我没有给我们机会，是我断送了我们所有可能的未来。对不起Neil。”

她曾经幻想过他们的未来会是什么样子。如果他们结婚，那她不在意他们的婚礼在哪里举办，不管是浪漫的海边，还是隆重的教堂，她都只在乎婚礼中的人。她会下决心要一个孩子吗？有可能，她和Neil的孩子应该十分优秀，她会是整个幼儿园最酷的妈妈，没有谁的孩子会像他们的孩子一样骑着杜卡迪去上学。她也会是个糟糕的妈妈，糟糕的妻子，她不擅长扮演社会中约定俗成的女性角色。但她会尽力，Neil肯定不会因为那些而责怪她。她太了解他了，他们像彼此肚子里的虫子。

“别说了Aud，没有谁做错了。”Neil最怕Audrey把一切的错都揽在她的身上。虽然她大多数时间坚持自己是对的，但在那些少数的反思时间里，她会过度补偿，无限放大自己的错误。“你别想这些了，我还是有一点点机会活下来的，如果我活下来了，我们还有没喝完的酒。”还有没叙完的旧，没谈完的情。

“你一定要坚持住，我等着你。”他们没有把话都抛出来说明白，但心里都明白对方是什么意思。这就是他们神奇的地方，他们交换信息不需要费劲，总是那么轻松，像有心灵感应一样。

Neil抬起手的同时，Audrey把手主动伸过去，他们握住手，又无言地互相望了一阵。Audrey凑到了他面前，非常轻柔又缓慢地在Neil干枯的嘴唇上碰了碰。

走廊里的Claire仿佛凝固在了原地。她有很多话想要说，但那些似乎都不再合适了。

* * *

Melendez是个坚强的斗士，他几乎燃烧尽了他所有的生命力去和疾病做斗争，但奇迹降临在他的身上。他挺过来了。所有人都松了一口气。

“Audrey，我想拜托你点事情。不要让我的家人知道，他们会想要全部赶来，你也知道那是个大家庭，我不觉得我目前的情况可以对付他们。”第二天早上，昏昏沉沉，但身体状况不再恶化的Neil请求Lim帮他隐瞒实情，不是说他不想见到自己的家人，而是他无法承受大家对他的同情，和那一张张害怕他立刻会死掉的担忧面孔。

“放心吧，现在还没人给他们打电话呢。他们不会知道的。”Lim一边检查他的生命体征，一边使他放心。

“他们知道这里地震了，一定会打电话给我。但我的手机不知道去哪了，请你给他们打一通电话，告诉他们我没事，就说我太忙了，这里有好多病人。”Neil太累了，他没有力气编出像样的谎话。

“你能换个人干这个事吗？让Andrews来怎么样？”Audrey对和他的家人交流有些抵触，她不擅长和家人交流，不管是她自己的，还是别人的。

“Please，就算是为了我。”Neil知道怎么让Audrey心软。他睁大了眼睛盯着Audrey，不停释放祈求的信号。

“好吧。”Audrey说着，掏出手机，她有点不安。

电话拨通了，是Neil的妈妈，Audrey向她解释了，自己是Neil的同事，Neil的手机丢了，目前正在做手术，没法亲自给他们打电话报平安，所以让Audrey给他们打电话。

“Lim？是那个和他一起实习过的Lim吗？”没想到老人家突然问道。

“嗯，对，是我。”Audrey有点尴尬，她不知道自己的名字竟然出现过在Melendez家人的对话中。

老太太和电话外的人说了几句她听不懂的西语，让Audrey更加不知道该如何是好。她捏着电话的手都有点出汗。

“Neil以前总是跟我说起你，既然Neil没事，那就让他做完手术给我们打电话回来吧。”Audrey赶紧答应，然后说了再见。她关掉屏幕，仿佛完成了一项巨大的任务。

“你和你家人提起过我？”Audrey觉得有点不可思议，虽然她和Neil认识很久了，但他们之间一直都不是非常亲密的好友，他怎么会和家人说起自己。

“那又是另外一个故事了，改天再说好吗？”他的脸色看起来并没有比昨晚要更好。

“好吧，Dr.Melendez，我就把对你的审问再拖一拖。”她喜欢看见他脸上的傻笑，但现在那张脸再也不能让她感受到喜悦了，更多的是担心。

* * *

Neil已经成功地挺过了最艰难的时期。前些天，他每天都处于昏迷和清醒的状态之间，头晕脑胀，有时候会突然陷入睡眠。他不想再看到Audrey担心的样子了，祈祷自己的身体能快些好起来。

在昏昏沉沉之中，他好像看见过好几次Claire站在他的门口。即使他没有平时的观察力，也知道Claire想做什么。第一天夜里，在Audrey和他把事情说明白之前，他就知道Claire要向他坦白了。

他不能允许那一切发生，即使他不再和Audrey一起了，也绝不行。他是Claire的上级，直接决定她以后的去留，他们之间的利益关系太大，如果他任由自己也喜欢上Claire，那样对剩下的实习医生都是不公平的。

Neil非常害怕Claire说出她心中所想，那会让事情变得十分麻烦和复杂。以后他们都不知道该如何相处。所以他极快地制止了Claire，告诉她该离开了。他不想让她后悔，也不想等事情发生了再拒绝。

在Neil清醒的时刻，一次也没有见到过Claire。Neil觉得Claire应该明白他的意思了。那些在他不清醒时刻的拜访，可能只是她在慢慢接受的方式吧。谁都需要一个过程，Neil完全理解。

“嘿？是我的错觉吗？我好几次看见Claire在这，等我过来又发现她不在了。”Audrey一边走进房间，一边疑惑地向外张望。

“恐怕不是。”Neil看见Audrey就忍不住升起一个大大的笑容。

“她是学会了忍术还是怎么回事，溜得那么快，我想跟她说事，也捉不到她。”Audrey摇摇头，完全不明白。

“Aud，我得跟你说个事情。”他停顿了一下，确保Audrey的精力完全集中在他这里。“Claire可能喜欢上我了。”说这话让Neil觉得有点难为情。“但我没让她说出口，我想她应该明白我的意思。”

“是吗？”Audrey反应完全令人出乎意料。她的眉毛高高的抬起，一副调侃的样子。

“等等…你已经知道了？”

“当然，我又不是傻子。长了眼睛的人都能看出来。”她摊摊手“我就是不明白你为什么要现在告诉我这些。”

“我以为…我以为如果你不知道，那你会想要知道。”

“Neil，这是你们之间的事情，如果我觉得你没处理好，那我不会答应和你继续发展。我相信你已经处理好了，那你不必和我说。”Audrey一点也没有生气，她只是平静地在讲道理。

Neil知道Audrey不像她表现出来的那样冷静，因为她又在那样眨眼睛了。每当Audrey觉得有点生气，却又不表现出来的时候，那些可恶的情绪还是会偷偷通过她的面部表现出来。她会十分用力的眨眼睛。

“好吧。”Neil干巴巴地回答，他不确定自己从哪个角度冒犯到她了。

“如果以后有哪些女人喜欢你，你自己处理好就行了，不用一个个地给我汇报。”Audrey双手交叉摆在胸前，“你告诉我这件事是想要我有什么反应呢？”

“我知道了。”Neil觉得自己有点委屈，被Lim隐隐约约的低气压波及到了。但他转念一想，如果角色对调，他听到这些事，也不会开心的，只会觉得暗中不痛快。他知道Audrey这几天没有怎么休息，一直在忙着照顾医院的病人，还有他自己，所以此刻缺乏睡眠的她是不能再忍受更多的Melendez的男人式愚蠢了。“对不起，我保证以后不会这样了。”于是他补充了一个正式道歉。

Audrey的态度软化下来了，她坐在了床边，抓住Neil的手。“我知道我和Claire之间会变得有些奇怪，但我相信她会走出这段阴影的，她是个坚强的人。”

“你是对的。”他又展开笑容，立起身子，往Audrey的脸上印下一个吻。

“当然了，学着点‘年轻男孩’。”Audrey恢复了她往常的状态。


	2. Adapt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil's home, and tried to settle himself.

Chapter 2.

离地震发生，已经过去两个星期了。Neil终于可以离开医院。他们默契地调换了角色，同上次隔离时Audrey住院不同，这次换她接 Neil回家。

“我先去把车开到正门，你可以自己走下去的吧。”Audrey帮他打包好衣服和洗漱用品，准备去把车从车库里开出来。

Neil点点头，他总是忍不住在看向Audrey的时候露出小小的微笑。“我没事，你去吧。”他凑近给了她一个快速的亲吻，然后把她送出了房间。

他穿好外套，在离开房间的时候，停下了脚步。Neil转身看着这个不大不小的房间，他曾在这里命悬一线，也在这里重新获得了他的生命之光，过去两个星期的每一秒钟都让他难忘，这个房间的样子深深刻在他脑海里。是时候将病痛和苦难抛在脑后了，该进入新的生活了。Neil关上门，迈开步子向前厅走去，控制不住的好心情从他的嘴角溢了出来。

Audrey开着不常驾驶的银色轿车稳稳停在门廊前，Neil也刚好从医院里走出来。她从驾驶座里出来，学Neil每次会做的那样，帮他打开门。“请”她的手朝车座方向摆着。

Neil被她逗笑了，欣然享受‘特殊待遇’，他摇了摇头矮下身子钻进了车里。“谢谢。”

Audrey从另一边坐回车内。两人都系好了安全带。“准备好离开了吗？”她侧过头来问他。

“迫不及待。”Neil伸长脖子，过去亲吻她。

“好了，再继续咱们就走不了了。”Audrey笑着推开他。

小汽车快速驶离医院，朝向Neil的家去。

Neil在座位上舒展自己的身体，将车窗降下一条小缝。当他和大部分人相处时都很累，有太多的角色要扮演。他得是严格的导师，也得是谦虚的学生，是铁面无私的上司，也是受制于人的下级，他是严谨谦和地医生。Audrey和他不同，她在大多数的时候都只是Audrey，做什么事都充满了她独特的气息。

而Neil太过注意自己的形象，他把自己架在空中，俯视的同时也非常疲惫。但现在没关系他可以不再捆绑自己，现在他只是和Audrey在一起，他可以做那个有点顽皮，偶尔使坏，过度依恋Audrey的Neil，而不是什么道德楷模。

眨眼间他们就到了，Neil为了方便工作，在一开始就选择了离医院不是很远的地方居住。现在他有点希望自己住在很远的地方，这样舒服的旅程如果能无限延续下去就好了。就他和Audrey，还有他喜欢的音乐，和寒夜未至的暖风。

* * *

“小心点，把东西都给我吧。”Audrey嘱咐Neil，让他看着点脚下。她从车里拿出了行李。Neil取出了钥匙，打开门。

一阵灰尘的味道扑面而来，这个空房子已经两个星期没有进入过人了。他在医院的换洗衣服都是以前他就放在储物柜里的。Neil站在门口，没有往里再走一步。“我以前从来没有觉得这个房子如此的空旷过。”

Audrey用手抓住他的胳膊，她知道他现在应该是最害怕孤独的，他曾经离死亡那么近，这个昏暗冰冷的房间会让他想起来独自窒息的感觉。她拉着Neil往里走，“来吧，让我们来快速清理一下房间吧，免得你夜里被蜘蛛咬。”

Audrey先是将房间里的温度调高了一点，然后她立刻打开了音乐，好不容易才选了一个她能接受的歌单。两个人用湿毛巾清除了房间里的灰尘，她的身体随着音乐而轻轻摇摆，手却没有停止在物体表面擦拭的动作。

“我以后还有机会欣赏到吗？”Neil停下了他的动作，靠在墙边专注地看着Audrey的‘表演’。

“You ass，还不快来帮忙。别以为你是病号就可以让我一个人全都干了。”Audrey知道自己的小动作成了某人的观赏表演，忍不住把脏毛巾甩向他。

“Coming, Boss.”他一副占了便宜的笑嘻嘻样子，把被丢在身上的毛巾又递了回去。

等大扫除结束，Audrey说服Neil，换了浅色的床套，房间立刻亮了起来。“好了，我们的晚餐怎么解决呢？我刚才看你冰箱里的食物，大多数都坏了。”他们刚才从冰箱里清理出去一大堆的腐败食物。

“冷藏柜里大概还有一些冰冻的食物，可以热了吃。”Neil指了指冰箱的下层。

“等等，这算是我们复合以后的第一次约会吗？”Audrey突然觉得好笑“在灰尘和冷藏食品中度过。”

Neil紧张了起来，他没想到Audrey会这么想，他绝对不认为这是什么约会。她只是接他从医院回家而已。

“放松，我开玩笑的，又不是说我真的在乎这些。”Audrey拍了拍他的肩膀。“快点康复，然后我们才能进行正式约会。”Neil笑着点了点头，他最希望的事情就是快点恢复健康。他讨厌自己病怏怏的一直被Audrey照顾。

她从冷藏柜里取出两块硬邦邦的牛排。“你的肠胃受得了这个吗？”她皱了皱眉头，否定了这个选项，又把牛排放了回去。

“还是外卖吧。”Audrey把胳膊搭在Neil的肩膀上，寻求他的同意。Neil近距离地看了看她，忍不住凑过去亲了亲她，“好，我想吃中餐。”

因为身体状况不允许，Neil不可以喝酒，Audrey也陪着他没有喝酒。他们狼吞虎咽地消灭了桌子上的所有食物。打扫卫生真的是一项令人疲惫的工作。

Audrey收拾起剩下的垃圾，Neil顺手擦干净了桌面，他们默契地配合着。

“我猜你一定累坏了，早点休息吧Neil。”Audrey说着将身子窝在了Neil的旁边，她两只手抱住了他的胳膊，脑袋枕在了他肩膀上，他们舒服地瘫坐在沙发上。Neil的头无力地靠在软软的垫子上，眼睛半睁着。他的身体确实太虚弱了，今天他已经用尽了力气。

“好。你要留下来吗？”Neil抬起脑袋问，期待她能留下来。

“不了，我在这一定会打扰你休息的，你也知道我是个毛手毛脚的人。你好好休息吧，我明天下班来看你，帮你带些吃的。”Audrey抬高脑袋，亲了亲他的脸，然后便从Neil的身边挪开了，站了准备离开。

Neil想要让她留下，可他不想强迫她留下，所以话都在嘴边了，也没有说出来。“路上小心。”

“你会没事吧。如果有事，立刻给我打电话。”Audrey穿好了外套，站在门厅处，手搭在门把手上，又转头叮嘱Neil“晚安。”她用一个非常温暖的笑容让他安下心来好好休息。

门关上，房子里又只剩Neil一个人了。他不明白为什么刚才Audrey几乎是仓促地逃离开。可是今天他真的太累了，没有功夫去仔细想这件事。迅速地洗了一个热水澡，他钻进暖和的被窝里，没有几分钟就睡着了。

* * *

等第二天早上，Neil醒来以后，才糟糕地发现自己的房子里没有什么可以当作早餐的东西了。他只好又叫了外卖，不禁感慨自己的处境。他记得当时Audrey从医院回家以后，他可是非常精心地在照顾她，从早饭到晚饭，什么细节都不放过。怎么轮到他，就变得如此惨淡。

吃过早餐以后，Neil彻底地闲了下来，他得想办法出门去买些食物，避免自己饿死在家或者仅靠外卖度日。可是他的车还在医院，他只能选择步行。

等他拎着重重一袋子的东西回到家时，才发现自己出了很多汗，还气喘吁吁的。Neil抹了一把头上的汗，给Audrey拨去电话。

“Hey Aud，我把必需品都买好了，你晚上过来的时候不用再买了。”

“我就知道你不可能老老实实呆在家里。”他听到Audrey压低了嗓音。

“你在干什么？”沉默了一小会儿，他问起，即使看不见对方，还是忍不住对着空气傻笑。

“刚在走廊里，我不想让别人听到我们的对话。”

“好吧，你忙吧，我不打扰你了。”Neil听起来有点失望。

“等等…”Audrey叫住了他“今天你能给我做顿晚餐吗？这几天太忙了，我现在看见外卖都想吐。”

“你对一个身体刚好的病人要求很多啊。”Neil笑出声，他乐于满足Audrey得寸进尺的要求“好吧，不过别期待什么大餐。”

“能吃饱就行，谢谢。”Audrey挂了电话。

* * *

就这样又过了两天，Neil每天除了要照顾自己，大部分时间都闲着没有事情做。有几次他觉得自己要溺死在死寂的夜里，孤独像套在他脖子上的绳索，越来越让他无法喘息。好几次他拿起手机想要拨打Audrey的电话，最终都因为不想要打扰她睡觉而作罢。

白天的时候他会好一些，也仅仅是好一些，因为他会有事情做，比如给Audrey准备一顿晚餐。

每天下班Audrey都会来，有时她会提前打电话让Neil准备晚餐，有时她会带外卖回来。吃完饭，他们会看会儿电视，坐在沙发上聊天，或者什么都不说，就只是互相靠着。

Neil很享受Audrey的陪伴，但似乎她却不愿意多给他一些时间。她来的时候，会将Neil的屋子里填充满属于她的个人气息。她会带她喜欢的电影来，以及一些不那么健康的食物，虽然她只允许Neil吃一点点。Neil喜欢那种被Audrey围绕的感觉，整个房间都变得温暖了起来。可惜她不会在Neil的房子里过夜。

这对于他们来说，还真是新奇。以前他们总会在对方家里过夜，不管有没有进行‘娱乐活动’。

Neil决定今晚一定要问清楚，这个问题已经困扰他太多天了。

* * *

“怎么样？今天忙吗？”Neil一边接过Audrey的背包和头盔，一边问道。

“有个病人，差点没把自己烧焦，但还好，有了上次罗非鱼的经验，我们知道该怎么让他更好地恢复。”Audrey没有抱怨很多，她亲了亲Neil的脸。他的手抚在她的脸上，拇指轻轻放在她扬起的嘴边。

“我都害怕习惯了每天有人给我做晚餐的感觉，以后可怎么办？你会把我宠坏的。”她笑着把Neil的手拿开，然后快步走向餐桌，赞叹他精湛的厨艺。

“快去洗洗手吧，再不吃要凉了。”Neil将她的整个身子搂住，往洗手间的方向推了推。

等他们坐好在餐桌两侧时，Audrey已经迫不及待了。Neil却只是盯着她的脸，虽然他微笑着，但很显然他还有话要说。

“Aud，吃饭前我能先问你个问题吗？”Neil跨过餐桌，握住了她的手。“你为什么不想留下？”

Audrey看起来像是僵在了原地，她似乎没有预料到Neil会这样问。“我没有不想。”

随后她把手抽出来，反而紧握住Neil的手。“我非常想留下，每天我那么快地溜走，都是怕自己意志不够坚定，会选择留在这里过夜。”

“我还没来得及跟你说，Neil。我想让我们正式地重新开始。不是随意的，不是毫无原因，毫无目的地交往。上一次我们太快地陷入热恋，得到一个很糟的结局。”她停下，看起来有些内疚“虽然那个结局，一大部分都是我的错。”

“所以我说，我们这次应该放慢节奏，搞清楚我们对对方的真实感受，慢慢地靠近彼此。我不再想要冲动式恋爱了，头昏脑胀的感情也许会让我们充满激情，但那不会长久。”

Audrey说完了，有些紧张地盯着Neil。她不确定Neil会不会理解她的心情。

在很长时间的沉默之后，Neil终于说话了“你是对的，我们都是成年人了，应该对自己的感情负责。”

“真的？你同意我？”Audrey的眉毛拧在了一起，她有点不敢相信他这么快就接受了。

“当然了，虽然平时我喜欢和你争个你死我活，但不代表这件事情上我不会听你的。”Neil展开一个让她放心的笑容，他很高兴Audrey这么认真地对待他们之间的感情。“尽管你确实不会照顾病人，我仍然想和你认真地发展这段的关系。”Neil半开玩笑地吐槽到。

“什么？？”Audrey被挑衅到，她一向是个争强好胜的人，不能忍受别人说她哪里做得不好。“算了。”但今天似乎有些奇怪，她翻了一个白眼，放弃了与Neil的争论。


	3. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil's physically better, but mentally ill.

Chapter 3.

Neil内心赞同Audrey的观点，他们确实应该放慢速度。虽然这对他日益加重的孤独感没有任何好处。但这是他自己的问题，不应该把Audrey牵扯进来，他得自己努力克服。

“明早能载我去医院吗？我想去医院把车取回来。”Neil咽下满嘴的食物，问道。

“行，明早我来接你，你最好早点起。”

“我每天都起很早。”Neil似乎被冒犯到了，他一脸不可思议地看着Audrey，Melendez可不是一个会睡懒觉的人。

Audrey停下了进食，疑惑德看着他“那我觉得你应该多睡睡懒觉。你又不用去上班，起那么早干什么？”她是绝对的享受派，如果能多睡一会儿，坚决不会早起。

“老习惯了，习惯难改。懒觉是弱者才需要的。”Neil学她说过的话。

“Hey”Audrey皱紧眉头瞪了他一眼，“不许你批评我的生活方式。”

Neil将两只手掌竖在身前，表示自己没有那个意思。但他还是想要逗弄她“也许你该试试在休息日也早起。”

“闭嘴吧你，我可不像你，年纪大了不用睡觉。众所周知，睡眠对于年轻人来说非常重要。”说完她喝了一口水，在一半就被呛到，因为实在忍不住憋笑。

* * *

他们用完晚餐，出去散了一会儿步。这片街区非常的安静，每一家的灯都亮着，街道上没什么人。天气突然变化，冰冷的风贴着地面从下往上钻进他们的衣服里。Neil看Audrey只穿着单层衬衫，看起来浑身上下都在发抖。他让她穿上自己有些大的防风外套。她拒绝了几次，最终拗不过他，只好穿上了Neil的衣服。那件蓝色的外套在她身上被风吹得晃来晃去，非常滑稽。

“我们回去吧，我可不想让你感冒。”Audrey拉着Neil的手，伸进外套的口袋里。

“好，好不容易出门，竟然遇到这种鬼天气。”Neil摇了摇头，叹了口气。

“Neil，你最近还好吗？”Audrey把视线从地面移到了Neil的脸上，“我是说那些你自己独处的时候。”

“我…我是和以前有些不一样了。”Neil坦诚地说“我以前从来没有觉得一个人独处会是这样令人难以忍受。”

“但我的意思不是说你应该住过来陪我。”他赶紧为自己解释道。

Audrey有点心疼地看着他，用力捏了捏他的手，“我知道。”

他们回到家，两人身上都有点冷冰冰的，他们蜷缩在沙发上，尽量把房间的温度调高。Audrey将腿也缩在一起，手臂环绕着膝盖，躲藏在Neil的怀抱里，她不停地上下搓着手，希望能迅速热起来。

Neil突然想起他们走之前烧好的一壶水，他把水壶端了过来。然后用手试了试温度，金属水壶的温度凉下来了，但对于人的皮肤来说还稍微有点烫，但仍然在可以接受的范围内。Neil把手紧紧地贴在水壶表面。

“你不烫吗？”Audrey好奇地看着他。

“等等你就知道了。”

Audrey不知道他要干什么，过了一阵，他把双手拿下来，迅速紧紧地包裹住Audrey的手。他的手像个温柔的暖炉，非常热但一点也不会刺痛她的皮肤。

Audrey明白过来，她微笑着抬起他们的手，把脸也凑了上去。她冰冷的鼻尖挨着Neil温暖的手，湿冷的唇瓣也贴在了他的手背上。Audrey亲了亲他的手，将脑袋搁在了他们的手上。

过了一阵他们俩都恢复了身体的温度。Audrey的手指隔着衣服放在了Neil腹部的疤痕位置，她小心翼翼地变幻着位置。“那么你准备在这里纹个什么图案呢？”她抬起头问他。

“千万别告诉我会是和我相关的，我会受不了的。”Audrey笑了起来，嘲讽Neil有时候幼稚的浪漫。

“也许你该控制一下你的自恋了，Dr.Lim。”

Audrey给了他一个‘Really?’的表情。

“毕竟自恋是我的专长。”Neil喜欢和她拌嘴。“我还没想好。”

“可以打开给我看看吗？自从那天我把它缝好以后还没有看过呢。”Audrey指了指他的腹部。

Neil掀起衣服的底部，刚好露出扭曲着的疤痕。Audrey的手有些颤抖地接触到Neil的皮肤。她仔细地在盯着这道伤疤，好像在做研究的学者那样认真。

“也许你应该什么都不纹，就这样留着它。”她的声音听起来十分低落。

“也许”他亲吻了她的脑袋。Neil看见这道疤，心脏开始不舒服的颤动，这道疤时时刻刻都在提醒他，他经历过的可怕事情。

* * *

Audrey走了以后，Neil躺在床上，又一次地失眠了。他晚上睡不着，早上在天刚亮的时候就会醒来。那段接近死亡的经历，让他觉得每一秒钟躺在床上都是浪费。他被给了一次重新活下去的机会，不想把生命浪费在睡觉上。

当他洗了个澡，享用完早餐，又看了会儿书以后，Audrey才按响了他的门铃。Neil很高兴能在早上也见到她，但是在打开门的一瞬间，他惊呆了。

Audrey笑了起来，她被他脸上不可置信的扭曲表情逗笑了。她抬了抬手上的另一个头盔递给他，“走吧，如果你想让我载你，就得遵从我的规矩。”

Neil以为她会开车来，没想到她竟然骑机车来的。他对那重块机械有隐约的恐惧，最大的保护措施只能保证他的脑袋不会开瓢。他们认识了十几年，Audrey好几次邀请他尝试，他每次都拒绝了。

Audrey朝他招了招手，“快点，我要迟到了。”她已经坐在前面，将头盔戴好了。

Neil在心中考虑，这个时候叫Uber的可能性了。他脚步犹豫地接近，心跳疯狂加速。他真的不喜欢做没有把握的事情，他的担忧的表情和Audrey对比起来显得非常可笑。

“你到底来不来？”Audrey开始催促他。

Neil以豁出去心态坐到了后座，将头盔扣好。他双手抓着Audrey的腰。“慢点啊，我不习惯。”他的声音都有些微颤，像个没有勇气的胆小鬼。

Neil好像听到Audrey发出了不屑的笑声。也好像没有听见，可能只是风的声音。

Audrey似乎故意玩弄他，机车像导弹一样穿梭在街道上，她发挥全力将速度推到可能的极致，一心想要将Neil吓到崩溃。

Neil一开始真的被吓到了，他抱在Audrey腰侧的手勒得更紧了，眼睛眯了起来。然而慢慢的，他好像也开始明白她的快乐了。那种浑身都轻盈的感觉，像是松开手就能飞起来。

Neil的身子随着机车而晃动。他不再紧张，而是在感受车身偏转的律动，他在随着摆动，非常自然的动作，身体的本能开始主导。他开始大声地笑，“Aud，你是对的，这可太爽了。”

“什么？”他们都带着头盔，再加上呼呼的风声，很难听清楚对方在说什么。

“没什么。”Neil大声喊了回去。他伸长脖子，享受被风托住的感觉，像是一条在洋流中穿梭的鱼。

没有多久他们就到了医院。Neil从机车上下来，他摘下头盔，露出大大的笑脸，他从生病以来从没有这样彻底地笑过。不是他的好心情让他在笑，而是他的身体，每一个细胞都在愉悦地颤动。“我终于明白你为什么会喜欢这个了。”

Audrey一支腿撑在地面上，她仍旧坐在上面，摘下头盔甩了甩辫在后面的头发，她听了Neil的话，眉毛舒展开，一个衷心的笑容从她的眼角和嘴角绽开。

Neil又一次看呆了，他被Audrey的飒气模样震惊住了。

“当然了，没什么比得上这个。你先进去等我一会儿，我把车停好。”Audrey说完便离开了。

Neil还站在原地回味刚才看到的景象，她就像电影里超酷的特工一样，他再次为自己能得到她而感到幸运。

Neil和Audrey在前厅碰面，两人一起乘电梯上去。“你该去看看那些实习生们，他们最近的日子过得不太好，他们被分配给乌姆里奇了。”Audrey和他说道。

“谁？”Neil没搞明白。

“老天，你都没看过哈利波特吗？”Audrey不可思议地瞪着他。“他们被分配给‘邪恶的老巫婆’Strauss了。”她放弃有趣的比喻了，选择直接告诉他。

“天呐。”Neil的表情看起来十分同情那些实习生们。Strauss是他们医院里脾气最臭的医生，她年纪比他和Audrey大很多，这么大岁数还在这个岗位也是因为她脾气实在太不好。但是她的技术非常好，实习生们能跟着她学习也是一个好的机会。

Neil还有一个星期的假期，所以那些倒霉的实习生们还要在Strauss的手下存活一个星期，他决定去看看他们。Audrey跟他分别，她等一会儿还要开会。

“Dr.Melendez，你来了。”Dr.Strauss用不太友好的眼神盯着站在门口的Neil，她看起来不是很欢迎他来她的办公室。然而，站在办公室里的Morgan和Park像是见到救命恩人一样。

“你的实习生平时就这样懒散吗？”Strauss毫不留情地质问Melendez。

Neil皱起了眉头，他不能容忍她这样说。首先，平心而论Morgan和Park都非常努力，从来没有偷懒过。其次，他不能忍受Strauss当着实习生的面训斥自己，这样他以后很难树立威信。

“实际上他们非常优秀。而我很确定我的教学方法没有任何不合理之处。”他直视Strauss的眼睛，一点也没有躲避。

Strauss也知道自己刚才的话有些过分了，于是她哼了一声，遣散了实习生们，也请Neil离开了。

出了办公室，Morgan先祝贺Neil身体恢复得很好，然后又祝贺他和Dr.Lim复合了。Park没说什么，只是在旁边微笑着点了点头。Neil看着他们俩手里成堆的病例，决定帮帮他们，毕竟因为他的生病，他们才落到了Strauss的手里。

“我今天刚好到医院了，没什么事，我可以帮你们一些。”

“真的吗？太好了，我们最近连睡觉的时间都不够。”Morgan脸上遮掩不住的困倦证实了她的话。

* * *

Neil花了一上午的时间忙着帮他们。直到中午才有空余时间，他再次在心里骂了Strauss几句，那个女人把人当工具使用。即使有Neil的帮助，Morgan和Park也没有午饭时间。

Neil虽然也很想帮助他们，但他感到有些疲惫了。他靠在餐厅的椅子上休息，突然看到了Audrey朝这个方向走过来，于是朝她招了招手。

Audrey看见他，拿着托盘坐到了他对面。“Hi，怎么样？体会到Strauss的恐怖了吗？”

“你好像一点也不意外我会留下来帮忙？”Neil抬高一边的眉毛。

“当然了，只能说你越来越像我了，学会心疼手下的实习生了。”Audrey喝了一口咖啡，举起她的三明治，咬下一大口。

“Aud…我还是觉得有点奇怪。”Neil一支胳膊撑在桌子上，用手托住自己的下巴。“你为什么不劝我回去休息？你知道通常人们都会劝病刚好的人多休息休息，但我好像从来没听你说过。不仅如此，你还让我‘过度疲劳’，每天费尽心思给你做晚饭。”

“Neil，没人比你更了解你自己的身体。”Audrey被他说得话噎到，喝了一大口咖啡，努力把嘴里的食物咽下去，“我也可以一天叮嘱你几百次，但那样并没有用，既不会让你的身体好得更快，也不会让你心情变好。”

Audrey把自己托盘里的甜点推到Neil面前，“我想做你的朋友，而不是你的医生。你自己就是最好的医生，什么时候该休息你比谁都清楚。”她把叉子递给他“再说，我才没有让你‘过度劳累’。”她翻了一个白眼，“难道你想一直被当作一个病人对待吗？”

Neil露出一个奇怪的表情，像是听到了从来没听过的神奇理论，但最终变成了一个笑容，“你知道你真的很独特吧。”

“你知道我为什么想得这么明白吗？因为上一次我生病的时候，你像一个鸡妈妈一样把我看得非常紧，我都快要窒息了。你什么都不让我做，我差点无聊死。”Audrey也许是夸张了一些，但Neil承认，上一次他确实太紧张了，生怕失去她。

“再说了，我相信你Neil，我相信你能做出对你身体最好的决定。”她把手放在他的手上面，捏了捏，然后继续享用她的三明治。

“谢谢你Aud，你的理解让我的恢复期过得十分舒服，我猜没有第二个人会像你这样思考。”Neil拿起叉子，面对着他不常吃的甜点，觉得也许应该放纵一回。“我想，我吃完午饭就该回去了，有点累。”

Neil觉得Audrey是对的，他应该为自己的身体负责。“我很高兴我这次能稳稳地坐在车里了。虽然骑机车很刺激，但对我来说，还是太过了。”他心里发誓，那种刺激还是不要有第二次了。

“无聊的男人。”Audrey嘲讽了他，立刻又笑了起来，实际上她也并没有想要强迫他爱上机车的意思。


	4. Confronting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil's back to hospital. He and Audrey had some troubles in work.

Chapter 4.

Neil大口喘着气满头冷汗地睁开眼睛，他扶着床坐了起来，窗外昏暗的天色暗示着时间尚早，噩梦似乎不肯放过这个可怜人。他又一次梦见自己盖着白布的尸体，躺在冷冰冰的停尸间。

他像是从上帝的视角在看自己的尸体，那么死气沉沉，但他又能感觉到身体挨着冰凉的金属铁板，像是他自己就躺在那里。他想喊出声，想要移动，却徒劳无果。房间里灯光照不到的地方有死神要把他从这里拉进无限的深渊地狱。鬼怪的嘶吼，地狱的阴风，在他耳边疯狂刮过。Neil就在这个时候从梦中惊醒。

即使醒来了，他也忘不了梦里的感觉，那些梦中的鬼怪，正是他病重的时候浸透入骨头的恐惧实体化。他感到像被遗忘在了世界角落的缝隙里一般的孤独包裹着他的身体。虽然他提醒过自己很多遍，他不会死，他现在很健康，但是他的大脑听不进去。

Neil重重地把身体摔回床垫里，他闭上眼睛，在心里数数。明天是他第一天复工，可不想顶着黑眼圈出现在大家面前。他现在还不可以跑步，他的腹肌被切断了，现在还在恢复的时期，即使起身这么简单的动作对他来说都有些困难。Neil想着，等到他能跑步减压的时候，这些噩梦应该会消失的。

* * *

“今天Dr.Melendez终于要回来了，他再不回来，我们就真的要惨死在Strauss手下了。”Morgan一脸心有余悸的样子，嘬了口热咖啡。

“是的，Dr.Strauss是对我们过分的严格了。”即使是Shaun也觉得Strauss的要求太变态。“我很高兴Dr.Melendez恢复健康了。”

“虽然她很严格，但不得不说，她的技术非常高超。”Park打断了他们的牢骚。

只有Claire不说话，她坐在沙发上翻着病例。

“他们来了。”Park用眼神示意。Lim和Melendez从走廊的另一端朝这边走来，他们好像在说什么很有趣的事情，两个人都在大笑。

Melendez推开门，让Lim先进去，随后自己才进来。Morgan带头鼓起掌，Melendez摆摆手让大家停下鼓掌。他站在那，环顾四周，他真的非常想念这个熟悉的地方。

“大家这些天辛苦了。”他简单地说了两句，就开始讨论患者的病症。Melendez迫不及待地想要恢复他生病以前的生活，这是他最热爱的事业，即使差点因为这个害死自己，他也绝不后悔。

他以为自己已经没事了，自己可以完全恢复以前的工作生活，但现实又一次将他击倒。在经过他住过的那间病房时，Neil感受到十分强烈的抗拒，他身体里的每一个细胞都在告诉他不要靠近那个房间，浑身的血液都凝固住了。

他惊恐地发现自己并没有痊愈，至少他的心里留下一个可怕的窟窿。这段时间他的身体也许修复得差不多，但心理问题越来越严重。Neil越想克服心理障碍，那些障碍变得越来越难以逾越

“Dr.Melendez.”Lim的声音把他拉回了现实，“你没事吧。”她看起来很担心的样子。

Melendez知道自己看起来应该是糟透了，像站在一朵看不见的乌云下面被隐形的冷水泼了一身。他想说自己很好，但嗓子被无形的手束缚住，发不出声音。

他们在医院里面，不能过分的亲密。Lim看了看周围，确保没人在盯着他们，然后她靠近了些，用手拉住Melendez的手，“Neil，你还好吗？你看起来脸色很苍白。”她上下打量他，又摸了他的脉搏。

“我没事，就是看见那间病房，想起了不该想起的事情。”Neil终于找回自己的声音，他又能感觉到自己的心跳了。

“你得学会面对那些，逃避不是办法。”Lim握着他的手，拇指在他的手背上轻轻滑动，安抚着他。

“我会的。”他笑了下，让她放心。

Melendez不得不让自己埋头于工作之中，一秒都不让自己闲下来。他怕再出现之前那样的‘状况’。

* * *

“什么？”Melendez眉头紧皱，下颏紧绷，看起来非常生气。

Park告诉他，他们的病人，被分配给别的医生了。Melendez站起身来，身后的椅子被他的动作震得向后滑去。他早都做好心理准备，回来工作时一定会遭受到一些质疑，只是没想到质疑是来自他最亲近的人。

他敲了敲Lim办公室的门，没等到回应就冲了进去。Lim正在和一个医生谈话，她对Melendez的粗鲁行为略有些不满。她看见他脸上严肃的表情时，就知道是什么事情，所以先让办公室里的另一个医生离开了。

“你为什么要这样做？”Melendez开门见山地问道，他为了控制住自己的怒火而刻意压低了自己的声音。

“如果按照你们目前的方案，这场手术至少要进行十个小时。”Lim没有被他压低的声音吓到，她毫不畏惧地盯着他的眼睛，“你的身体撑不了那么长时间。”

“前几天你还跟我说‘你的身体你最了解’呢，现在你就不相信我了？”Melendez开始口不择言。

Lim很显然被他的话伤到了，她皱起了眉头不可置信地摇了摇头，看起来很受伤。

Melendez突然后悔了，他不应该把私人感情掺和进来。

“Dr.Melendez，你心里清楚我只是在做我的工作，你这样对我不公平。”Lim尽可能地用平静的声音说道。

Melendez看着她的眼睛，他开始退缩了，“也许我们可以找到其他的方案，也许根本不需要十个小时的手术。”

“哦？是吗？那是什么呢？我们都知道没有别的方法。”

Neil用手按了按太阳穴，“你应该提前和我说的。我不要求你能理解我的心情，但至少，你可以在做决定前先和我商量。”Melendez的音量失去了控制，他知道Lim没有错，但他不能接受这种方式。

他们都沉默了，连一直持续的眼神接触也断开了，Lim看着自己的手心，Melendez开始盯着墙面。他想要开口道歉，他不应该冲进她的办公室朝她大喊大叫。

“对不起。”他们异口同声道。

Lim站起身来，绕过办公桌，走到Melendez的面前，她稍稍抿着嘴，眉毛纠结了起来。“对不起Neil，我忽略了你的感受。我该知道你有多需要这次手术的。”

Melendez浑身紧绷的肌肉都松懈了下来，他的表情也开始软化。Lim说得没错，他需要这次手术。这么长时间以来，他一直被死亡的恐惧折磨，一个月都没有碰过手术刀的他好像失去了自己的‘魔力’。

他清楚自己，只有站在手术室里，手里拿着手术刀的时候，才是他最自信，最强大的时刻。而现在的他无比需要那种力量。

Melendez理解Lim的决定，如果他是她，也不会同意的。他的身体还不太稳定，万一他无法坚持十个小时的手术，最终伤害的是病人。他不允许让自己的自尊伤害到病人。

“我应该提前和你商量的，对不起。”Lim再次道歉，她把手放进了白大褂的口袋里“但你知道我是对的。”

Melendez点点头，他低下脑袋感觉自己非常无力，先是对自己即将死亡无能为力，现在又是对手术的安排无可奈何。

“对不起。”Melendez已经完全冷静下来了，他把Lim的手从口袋里拽了出来，用手指缠住她的手指，一点点地接近她，“我太着急了，不该朝你发火。”他贴着她的嘴唇轻声地道歉，他们轻柔地亲吻对方。

这个吻包含着满满的歉意，他们在用自己的方式向对方认错。两人都感受到了对方的抱歉，最终他们的吻化成了微笑。他们额头贴着额头靠了一会儿，Lim用手推开他。

“问题解决了。”她笑着把他拽到办公室门口，打开门，“快点去上班，不然你的上司要扣你工资了。”

听见她又可以开玩笑了，Melendez知道他们之间的问题算是暂时解决了，他转身离开，笑容也不自觉地爬到脸上，他不喜欢和Audrey别扭的感觉。

“晚上有空吗？我知道一家新开的餐厅非常棒。”Lim从背后叫住他。

“是谁在问？我的上司还是女朋友？”他转身故意问道。

“Emmmm，都是。”Lim假装思考了一下，回答他。

Lim和Melendez都感到非常庆幸，他们之间的矛盾这么快解决了。Neil心里还是有一些不安，Lim的做法让他意识到，她不像以前那样对他有信心了，她认为他有可能会搞砸那场手术。他站在客观的角度看待这件事，她完全是正确的，Neil确实有可能搞砸那场手术。

* * *

“这一天有够艰难的。”Audrey坐在餐桌的一边，她看起来松了一口气，工作时间终于结束了。

Neil把菜单递给服务员，解开了西装外套的扣子，他也瘫靠在椅子上。“是啊，没想到第一天会这么难过。”

Audrey一想到他难过的一部分原因正是她的决定，就觉得更加抱歉。她想要说些什么，作为补偿。“Neil，今天完全是我的错。”

“我之前有过一段婚姻，最终失败了。从那段婚姻里，我几乎什么都没有学到。”她两只手放在桌子上，不停掐着自己的手指，看来提起这段故事对她来说并不容易。

“Kashal是跟你完全不同的人，他不像你这样沉稳。他就像男版的我，沉迷于肾上腺素带来的快感之中，我们在最初一味地追求刺激，是挺开心的。但后来，我发现我无法继续那样生活下去，就好像我们的生活中除了刺激的事情以外，剩下的部分都没有重合，无法交融。”

“他不愿意听我说医院的事情，我也对他的事业也不感兴趣。我们连正常的对话都无法进行。当时我还在有所保留，甚至不会对他整日的沉默感到心痛，我只以相当的沉默来回应他。直到有一天，我突然明白是时候分开了。”

“这次我全心全意地投入进我们的感情当中，才发现自己什么都不会，我在感情方面相当于一个白痴。正是因为我的不够投入，才导致我们上一次的失败。直到我快要失去你的时候，才意识到我做错了。”Audrey毫无保留地将自己的弱点暴露在Neil的面前 “我甚至不会做一个体贴，善解人意的女朋友。”

Neil将身子探向前，伸手去抓住她的手，让她停止虐待自己的皮肤。她的手上留下很多指甲的痕迹。他被她的话触动到了，Audrey以前从来没有跟他说过这么多的心里话。

“Aud，你已经做得很好了。实际上，你肯花时间来思考我们的关系，并且改善你自己，就已经证明了你在变得更好。”Neil微笑着安慰她。

Audrey的眼眶红了，她总习惯把自己裹在层层的盔甲之中，表面上看起来她对什么都不在乎，不管是她那已经终结了的婚姻，还是那些刺激又短暂的一夜情。改变她自己，试图向Neil揭露她的全部对她来说，真的很艰难。

实际上，如果和她相处久了，就会发现她还是那个害怕受伤的女孩，用玩世不恭来掩饰自己。而Neil，他像是一粒种子，被风吹着卷入Audrey的生活中。他的细心和温柔，一点点地发芽成长，顺着细缝钻入了她的内心深处，真正柔软的地方。

Neil用手擦掉她的眼泪，滚烫的泪水烙在了他的皮肤上。他感到心脏揪了起来，她是那样善良，正直，风趣，幽默，勇敢，果断，坚强，努力的人，Neil可以把所有好的词汇都放在Audrey的身上，可她却没有得到应得的爱情。

“Aud，在感情方面我不比你强多少。”这时候服务员陆续将主食端了上来，但他们都没有将注意力放在食物上。

“你要知道，也许你的婚姻失败了，但你一直都是个非常好的朋友。在我们实习的时候，我就一直在注意你。我当时想，像你这样强大独特又美丽的女孩，我肯定无法追到你。”Neil笑起来，他想起自己年轻的时候会盯着Audrey发呆 “我都不知道我盯着你的时候，你怎么完全感觉不到？”

“现在我们好不容易在一起了，我才不在乎你是不是‘感情高手’，或是什么全能型女朋友。我只感到幸运，没有人比我更幸运了。”

这些话不仅没有让Audrey停止哭泣，反而让她流了更多眼泪。

“你知道我讨厌眼泪。”Audrey向上翻着眼珠，想要把泪水憋回去。她的声音因为鼻塞听起来闷闷的。

“以后千万别再说这些了。”她狼狈地用纸巾擦掉脸上的泪水，“我真的会忍不住更爱你。”随后她破涕而笑。

Neil也笑了起来，他眼里泛着波澜。“我可不怕更加爱你。”他刚说的每一个字，都是认真的。

“我就知道你在实习的时候就另有意图，不然怎么总和我竞争。”Audrey用玩笑结束了真心话时间，她不喜欢过多的煽情。

“你说对了，我不爱和别人争，我就爱和你争。”Neil用拇指摩挲着她的手背，感觉他自己无比幸福，因为刚才Audrey说她爱他。


	5. Argue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the case about a young girl whose dream is to climb mountain, but her parents don't want her to keep doing that.I insert the case in here.

Chapter 5.

“我不认为我们应该给她做齿状突骨折前路螺丝钉内固定手术”Dr.Browne放下手里的平板，“脊椎融合术治愈率更高。”

他们的新病人是一个刚满18岁的姑娘，她是攀山爱好者，曾经多次摔伤，这次她的颈椎骨折了。病人想要做齿状突骨折前路螺丝钉内固定手术，那样等她恢复了健康就可以继续爬山。但她的家人不同意，他们不想让她继续冒着生命危险爬山，所以想要医生给她做治愈率更高，但是会影响到活动幅度的脊椎融合术。

Melendez和实习生们需要外科主任来做决定，他们此刻正站在Lim的办公室讨论。

“她自己要求的，她已经满18岁了，齿状突螺丝钉手术侵入性更小，附加损伤很少，不会对她造成永久伤害，她还是可以继续爬山。”Reznick反驳Browne道。

“我认为她能为自己的选择负责。”Lim坐在椅子上补充道，她赞同Morgan的观点。

“我同意Dr.Browne说的。”Melendez站在她的办公桌前叉着腰，“我觉得她没有在为自己的生命负责。”

“她选择冒着生命危险去完成她热爱的事业，这并不关我们的事，我们只需要尊重一个成年人的选择。”Lim转向他，“医学院课程101，不需要我再教你吧。”

“她的家人是最关心她的人，我们应该听他们的。”Melendez手指指向病房的方向。

“她太年轻了，不懂什么叫负责，如果我们听她的，那我们才是没有负责。”Browne无意间向Melendez的方向靠近了一些。

Reznick站在他们的旁边，她斜着眼意味深长地看了一眼Browne。

“没有人该告诉她怎么活着最好。”Reznick撇过头去朝Browne说道，“别把个人经历放在病人身上。”

“没人在说个人经历。”Melendez立刻堵住了Reznick的话，虽然他在反驳Reznick，但眼睛一直看着Lim，显然是在说给她听。Morgan虽然不服，但只能在他看不见的角度翻了一个白眼，并不敢说什么。

“我想我们需要单独聊一聊。”Lim非常不满意地看向Melendez。Reznick自觉地退出了办公室，Browne愣了一下，跟上了她的脚步。

Lim看着她们走出了办公室，然后将视线落回Melendez的身上。“告诉我这和你的个人经历没有关系。”

“你是觉得我想让她安全地度过余生只是因为我的个人经历吗？”Melendez用手指了指自己。

“你是吗？”Lim反问他。

“听着，这个决定和我的个人经历完全没有关系。如果你真的在乎那个孩子，就应该想着怎样保住她的命。”

“我当然在乎她，但我也在乎她是不是会活得快乐，更别提她已经成人了，能为自己做选择。”Melendez话音刚落Lim就紧接着说道，她不喜欢他质疑她对病人的关心。但她还是控制着自己说话的音量，克制住不满的情绪。

“她还年轻，她能找到别的兴趣和爱好。”

“你看到了她对爬山有多么大的热情，你觉得她可能会从这当中恢复过来吗？她还那么年轻，就已经取得了这么高的成就，想想以后她还能获得多少？”Lim不知不觉地提高了语速，她像是在打辩论赛一样丝毫不让。

“她的父母不同意，你怎么让他们接受？”Melendez摊开手，把这个棘手的问题抛回给她。

“他们同不同意都没有关系。”Lim瞪着眼睛干巴巴地回答。

“你明知道脊椎融合术是更好的选择。”Melendez无奈地摆了摆手。

“也许对别的病人是更好的选择，但对她来说不是。爬山对她来说和生命一样重要，你听到她说了。”

“正是因为这个，我才不能…”Melendez握紧了拳头，朝空气中看不见的墙锤了一下，他深吸了一口气。

Lim听见这话，皱起了眉头，她犹豫片刻张口道“你还说这跟你的个人经历没关系吗？你看她可以为了梦想而冒生命危险，你想到自己是怎样差点就失去生命的。所以你不能忍受她这样不在乎自己的生命，是吗？”

Melendez盯着Lim，他在用眼神告诉她不要再说下去了，“不要把这个和我个人扯在一起。”他们之间的气氛变得剑拔弩张，如果这段对话再继续下去，难免会演变成一场关于私人关系的吵架。

“也许我们应该让Glassman来做决定。”Lim觉得他们的争论不会有结果，她叹了口气，站起身来，准备走出办公室。

Melendez一把抓住她的胳膊，“Audrey。”他收敛了一些刚才强硬的态度，“我们是不是又变成了上一次那样。”

“我希望不是。”Lim看着他的眼睛，她有许多话都没有说出口，实际上她认为这次完全是Neil自己的问题。

他们一前一后来到了Glassman的办公室，和上次一样的是，院长这次也不在办公室里，他们得在这里等待。Audrey和Neil依旧一人坐在一个椅子上，一言不发，像在演什么默剧。

他们实在不适合这种尴尬的气氛。

“Hey,Lim。”Melendez放弃了赌气，他叹了口气，自嘲般笑了一下“我们这是在干什么啊？”

“不知道。”Lim侧过头去看他，她紧绷的脸也放松了，无奈的笑意攀到了眼角，“像两个幼稚鬼，总是吵个不停。”

“不管我们的争论是什么，那都跟你本人没有关系。”Melendez架在椅子扶手上的手臂朝Lim伸了过去。

Lim把手放进他的手掌里，“你也是。”

他们隔着椅子中间的空隙，凑过去亲吻对方。

“咳咳”Glassman站在门口提醒他们，他们像被家长捉住的高中生一样，瞬间恢复了坐姿，像什么都没发生一样，两人的心脏都在疯狂打鼓。

“我看你们已经解决了问题。”

“不是。”Lim把病例放在Glassman的桌子上，“我们是为了让你解决医学问题，不是我们的问题。”

“那你能解释一下，为什么总是你们俩有问题要我解决吗？尤其是在你们俩是情侣关系的时候，问题就变得多了起来。”Glassman一边捡起病例翻看，一边念叨着。

Lim表情突然变得有些忧郁，她意识到Glassman说的是事实，这样下去他们和上一次并没有区别。可是Lim真的不认为自己做错了，她确实改变了。真正威胁到他们关系的，是Neil那次病重的经历。那场大病改变了Neil的性格，改变了他所做的决定，要是换做以前的Neil，一定会同意她的观点。

Lim沉浸在自己的想法里，直到Glassman开始说话，“我觉得这没有什么争议，Dr.Melendez，她的父母太在乎她的生命，反倒忽略了生命中真正精彩的部分，我会去劝劝她的父母，他们不会想要和自己的孩子吵架，如果他们做出这个决定，一定会造成严重的后果，我不想让他们在太晚的时候才后悔。”他眼神飘到了别的地方，似乎想到了什么。

Melendez的脸色变暗，他虽然没有说什么，但很显然他不同意最终的裁决。

他们出了Glassman办公室，Lim走在Melendez的身边，她拦住了他，“Neil，你问问自己，如果是以前的你，会为了这个和我争吗？”她用手轻轻拍了拍他的前胸。

“如果是你自己的女儿，你会同意吗？”Melendez反问她。

Lim眼睛下方的肌肉抽搐了一下，收紧了她的下颌。她像是花了许多功夫才没有爆发，她小幅度地摇了摇头，转身离开了。

Melendez看着Lim越走越远的背影，在心里默默骂了句。他没有回办公，径直进入了地下车库，钻进了车里，狠狠地甩上车门。他像感受不到疼痛一样，用手猛地拍打方向盘，“DAMN IT!”

他深呼吸了好几下才冷静了下来，用手揉搓着自己的额头。Audrey刚才说他和以前的自己不一样了。这话让Neil非常害怕，他怕自己再也回不到以前的那个Melendez了，也许他是回不去了。

他第一次去病房时，看到那个女孩躺在病床上，满脸心如死灰的表情，她那么愤恨地说了一句‘你们还不如让我死在那里。’Melendez当时感到一股怒气冲到了头顶，他把攥紧的拳头放到了身后，在嘴里用牙咬自己的舌头。

她怎么能说出这样的话？她根本不知道生命的珍贵。Melendez在心里宣泄道。他在Reznick向女孩说出第二个方案的时候瞪了她一眼。Morgan感受到了他那充满恶意的眼神，流畅的解释突然结巴了起来。

也许是最近的经历让他对死亡有了新的认识，总之他坚决不能让这个患者对待自己的生命如此草率。

Melendez仔细盘算自己拥有的优势，无奈地发现他的盟友只有Claire。他现在顾不了那么许多，无论用什么方式必须要阻止他们。

* * *

“Claire，我觉得你该去和我们的病人谈一谈，发挥你的优势。”Melendez走进休息室，坐在Browne的对面，他把手肘在膝盖上。

“我…我不认为我能改变她的想法，她是个挺倔强的人。”Claire先是被他吓了一跳，然后笑着摇了摇头，她看起来挺意外的，好像他不应该出现在这里。

“把思路放宽，如果你不能劝动她，那就从她的家人入手，他们已经非常反对了，你只需要再次强调事实，我相信他们会有办法阻止她的。”Melendez微笑着让她放心。

Browne看起来有点疑惑，但她点点头，起身向病房的方向去了。

“你要去干什么？”Reznick突然从后面叫住了她。

“去看看病人的情况。”Browne下意识地没有说实话。

“我劝你看清楚形势，不要做傻事。”Reznick又向她走近了两步，“别以为你是站在了Melendez的那一边，实际上没人会为你说话。”

“你在‘好心’提醒我吗？”Browne讽刺Reznick的‘好意’，“我如果真的倒霉了，你不是更高兴吗？”

Browne把Reznick一个人留在原地，继续走向病房。Morgan并不在乎Claire刚才看似伤人的话，她习惯了好心被当驴肝肺。她的直觉很准，这事情并不会有好的结局。

* * *

Neil回到家，终于可以卸下肩膀上压着的重担。他没有开灯，借着窗外的灯火，拖着脚步，坐在了沙发上。

没人理解他的心情，尤其是Audrey。他知道她是另一种生命，热情，随时都在燃烧着的火焰精灵。他爱她的这一点，也害怕她的这一点。Audrey可以理解他们的病人，她们都是‘adrenaline junkie’。Neil不渴望能改变她的想法，他甚至都不感到生气了。可他并不能像她那样对未知的危险无所畏惧，他也不能看着那个刚成年的女孩一步步迈向危险。

Neil的电话在黑暗里亮了起来，Dr.Audrey Lim。

他让电话响了一会儿，才接起来，“嘿。”

“Neil…”电话对面的Audrey开口便陷入了沉默，“你还好吗？”

Audrey几乎不会给他打电话，他们上班在一起，休息了也总是约会，所以很少有机会打电话。

“我还好。”Neil仰头倒在沙发垫上，他在骗谁？“不，实际上我不好，我们不能再这样下去了，Aud我不喜欢和你吵架。”

“我也是。”Audrey的声音莎莎地在他耳边响着，在安静的夜里非常舒服，像一张柔软的毯子，裹在Neil的身上，将他和冰冷的黑夜隔离开。

“我觉得这次和我们没有关系。”Audrey语气变得犹豫，她不知道Neil会不会因为这个而生气，“是你，Neil，你没有从那场重病中走出来。”

Neil下意识地想要立刻反驳，可当他组织好语言准备反击的时候却愣住了，他的说法非常的荒唐，Audrey是对的。他在电话这头的沉默让她很不安，“说些什么。”Audrey催促道，她很忐忑。

“我不知道…”Neil在心里憋着一口气，他知道自己和以前不一样了，可他有什么办法？“我不知道该怎么办Aud，我真的没有办法了。”他的嗓音颤抖，好像随时会崩溃一样。

电话对面稍微安静了两秒钟，“等我。”Audrey说完就挂了电话。

大约过了三十分钟，Neil的门铃响了起来。他起身去开门，这才把灯打开。Audrey手里拿着头盔，头发随便扎在脑后，松散的头发顺着脸庞垂下来，看起来像是挂了电话就随便套了件衣服赶来的。

“Audrey，你不用…”他想说专门过来，但话还没有说完就被打断了，Audrey快速地用胳膊把他揽入一个拥抱，她亲了一下他的脸，“我当然得过来看你，你个傻瓜。”

“你今晚要住在这里吗？”

“希望你有可以让我穿着睡觉的衣服。”Audrey先他一步进入屋内。

“我猜我有多余的T恤可以让你先凑合，你像以前一样穿短裤就可以吧。”Neil从衣柜里拿出一件看起来非常舒适的白色T恤递给她。

Audrey点点头，“我刚都躺在床上准备睡觉了了，挂了电话赶紧过来，现在我想赶紧躺回床上去。”

Neil去刷牙洗脸了，Audrey脱掉长裤，穿着自己的短裤，套上宽松的T恤，就跳进了床垫里。

等Neil出来，她已经躺在了被子里，Audrey把另一半的被子掀开。她用手拍了拍床，“过来吧。”

Neil爬上床，在自己的一半床上躺好，Audrey帮他把被子盖好。他们都平躺着，睁大眼睛盯着天花板，看起来毫无困意，谁也没说话。


	6. Worsen

Chapter 6.

“Neil，跟我说说吧，你说你没有办法了，到底是怎么回事？别想用‘我很好’‘我没事’来糊弄我。”Audrey费力地在床垫上翻过身子，用手肘支住脑袋，侧躺着望着Neil。

Neil的身体随着像果冻一样的床垫晃动了两下，最终平静了下来。他依旧看着天花板，因为他无法正视Audrey的眼睛。Neil从他们认识的第一刻起就注意到那双聚精会神时会散发出光芒的眼睛。

他记得第一次看见那双水灵的眼睛红通通的泛着波光的样子，浓密的睫毛轻颤着像蝴蝶的翅膀一样，那时候他出自本能地想去安慰她。他也记得第一次见到她的眼眸像老鹰一样透彻犀利，他以为自己的心思完全暴露在她的目光下，被看得一清二楚。而Neil最喜欢的，是那双璀璨的明眸笑起来的样子，比古老耀眼的恒星还要让他眩晕。他总是不知不觉地就和她一起笑了起来。

然而此时此刻，Neil像木头块一样僵硬地躺在床上，不敢去看黑暗里的Audrey。即使他们身处昏暗的环境，他也知道自己一定会从Audrey的眼神里读到怜悯，她可怜他。

Neil这段时间就像跟漂浮在狂暴海洋的木头一样，孤立无援。他多想把自己的真正处境袒露给Audrey，如果他那么做了，她一定会毫不犹豫地向自己伸出双臂。但他知道她最不擅长的，就是人心。

Audrey会比任何人都想要帮助Neil，可她并不知道该怎么做。她可以比手术刀还要精准，可以比锤子还要强硬。这些放在医生的身上都是十分难得的优秀品质。但也使得她不知道该怎样柔软下来，去聆听心灵更深处的呼唤，触碰脆弱的灵魂。

Neil不想看她束手无策的样子。可是他除了Audrey以外，就没有别人了。没有更适合倾诉的对象。

他记得一个人被黑暗吞噬的时候是什么感觉，四周的空间在扭曲变形，他的肺部被挤压得坍塌破碎。他以为自己马上就会死去。最终只发现自己在原地，没有喘气。会被孤独地留在黑暗中的恐惧驱使着他向她诉说，一股从脊椎而起的颤栗逼迫他吐露出一切。

“你应该是最了解那种感觉的。”Neil一只手垫在脑袋下面，开始诉说。“我现在的感觉就像每一天都是在重复过我差点死掉的那一天，死神会在我不注意的时候掐住我的脖子，让我喘不过气。”

“我越来越害怕死亡。甚至连看着别人失去生命都变得非常困难。要知道，作为医生，我亲眼看着无数生命逝去，现在却无法面对死亡。如果有一天我甚至不能再做一个医生，怎么办？”

Audrey什么都没有说，只是倾尽了注意力放在Neil身上。她在他那透着隐约灯光的眼睛里看到扭曲着的痛苦，他高挺的鼻梁也似乎被压得弯曲。她将另一只手放在了他的胸口，轻轻地拍动，像安慰一个孩子一样。

Neil深吸了一口气，他嗓音颤抖着发誓“我愿意做任何事，只要能让这种感觉消失。”

“Neil，看着我。”Audrey以从未有过得深情唤他，她确定Neil在看着她以后，才继续说“那种感觉不会消失的。”

Neil偏过脑袋看着Audrey，他的眼神里充满了惊恐，不敢置信。她刚刚对他下了死亡通知。

“但它出现的次数会减少，Neil你必须要接受这一点，你差一点就没命了，我知道这有多恐怖。但你一定要学会带着这份恐惧和伤痛继续生活，直到它们变成你的勋章，变成警醒你，鞭策你的存在。”

“我病刚好一些时，我们正在热恋中，我花很多时间和你在一起。但是那些恐怖的感觉依旧会在我一个人的时候突然袭来。我不是一个愿意分享恐惧的人，所以从来没有和你说过。”

“后来经过很多事，现在我已经完全能接受它，我的死亡。”Audrey说着把手移到了他的伤疤处，她的手心暖暖的，热度透过薄薄的衣服传到Neil的身上。

“我很抱歉不能为你做什么。如果我是心理医生，估计会被病人们投诉到流落街头”Audrey嘲笑自己，她丧气地捂住了眼睛，“我不知道该怎么帮你走出…这段阴影。”

Neil很罕见地没有被Audrey逗笑。他无措地凝视着Audrey，被她说的残酷的事实震惊到。“不会消失的。”这几个字在Neil的脑海里不断盘旋。

Audrey松开了手臂，将脑袋枕在了Neil的肩膀上。她想让他感受到自己在这里支持他，便缠紧了他的胳膊，将另一只手臂搭在他的身上。“I’m always here.”她轻声向他保证。

Neil在Audrey的环绕下，稍微感到有点安心。他希望今晚能睡个好觉，希望Audrey说的话不会困扰他。

* * *

Neil醒来，发现自己被Audrey像抱毛绒玩具一样紧紧地搂住，她的腿从被子里伸出来，架在Neil的腿上。他暂时忘记了昨晚的谈话，扯开一个大大的笑容，用轻柔的亲吻叫醒她。“Hey，该起床了。”

阳光透过层层沙质的窗帘倾泻在Audrey的身上，她身上所有的棱角都被隐去，只剩下柔美的线条。Neil忍不住亲吻她的额头，她的鼻尖，她的嘴唇。

“这个叫早的方式不错啊。”她推开Neil，笑了起来。

他们随便吃了几片面包，喝了牛奶，就离开Neil的公寓，准备上班了。

Neil开车载着Audrey，一路上两人的心情都不错，一起哼着歌，假装昨晚的对话根本没有发生。他正准备将车停在停车场，这时Audrey的手机突然响起。Neil看着她接起电话，脸色突然变得阴沉。

“我马上到。”她挂了电话并没有向Neil解释这通电话。

“有什么事吗？”Neil将车稳稳停在车位内询问道。

“Katherine的父母要向法庭证明她不能做医疗决定，他们坚持给她做脊椎融合术。”

Neil一时间不知道该作何感想，这正是他想要的，病人接受脊椎融合术，平安幸福地度过一生。可他很担心Audrey的情绪，她没有表现出生气的样子，Neil仍然能从她漂浮在车窗外的眼神看出来她在隐忍。他生怕这会变成他们关系进一步恶化的导火索。

“走吧。”Audrey撂下这样一句话，便打开车门出去了。

Neil关好车门，快走了两步，追上了她的脚步。“他们太爱她了，所以才会做出这样的决定。”

“我知道。”她看起来比刚才还要平静。

“你想通了？”Neil抬起一边眉毛，有点不敢相信。

“我想不想得通有什么关系？事情已经这样了。”Audrey低着头看地板，在不知不觉中加快了步伐。

Neil可以看出她非常不甘心。他喜欢和她竞争，他也享受那些小小的胜利。但这次他高兴不起来，他赢了，他打败她了，可他得到了什么？他并不会得到来自上司的一声夸奖，也不会得到来自病人的一声感谢。Neil晃了晃脑袋，他不该这样想，他当医生并不是为了让上司或者病人高兴。

“Neil，你后悔吗？”他们进了电梯，Audrey靠在电梯壁上，问他。

“后悔什么？”

“那天坚持要留在酒吧给Martha做手术。”

“不。”他简短地暂停了一下，便回答道。

“我也是，如果我在隔离的时候没能挺过来，我不会后悔。”电梯的门开了，“你怎么就不能理解Katherine对她事业的热爱？”Audrey质问他，然后先走出了电梯。

那不一样，Neil在心里想，他们的事业是治病救人。当然，他愿意牺牲自己去挽救其他生命。但Katherine选择为了一个不会对任何人有任何好处的爱好而牺牲生命，不，他不能理解。

Neil走进了病房，Audrey已经站在里面了。病房里还有一个满头白发的法官，她穿着便服，在手里的纸张上勾勾画画。

“这太荒唐了，他们根本就是两个蛮横不讲理的父母，他们该放手。”Katherine激动地指责着她的父母，她的脖子不能动，只能移动眼珠怒视他们。

“她想杀了她自己。”Mrs.Kwon向法官解释道，她无视了Katherine愤恨的目光。

“我是从山上摔下去的，又不是跳下去的。”Katherine激动地争辩。

“你说过只要你在爬山，即使死了也会很开心。”

“我根本不是那个意思…”

Katherine和她妈妈你一言我一语地争吵着，法官很少有说话的机会，她的目光一会儿落在Katherine身上，一会儿落在她妈妈身上。她看起来已经被Katherine说服了，她是个能说会道的女孩。

“Dr.Browne昨晚又向我们仔细解释了脊椎融合术，也许你还可以继续攀岩。只不过不像以前那样灵活了。”Mr.Kwon几乎在哀求Katherine同意脊椎融合术。

Lim听见这话，她的注意力从法官的身上移开了。Neil心虚地看了一眼她，发现她正盯着自己。

“你上次吃安眠药怎么说？”Katherine的妈妈终于扔出了这个终极炸弹。

“那是四年前了，当时我在推特上被喷了。但我吃完后立刻给你和我爸打了电话，那根本算不上自杀。”Katherine紧张地解释起来。

法官的面部表情发生了变化，看起来她不再站在Katherine这一边了。

Neil敢确信法官的判决倾向Katherine父母的一边，看她的岁数应该也是一个母亲，一定非常理解Mrs.Kwon的心情。

Neil又看了看房间另一个角落里站着的Audrey。她在小幅度地摇头，她一定也发现了法官的偏向。

“现在，我已经从你们这里摄取到足够多的信息了。我需要和你的医生谈一谈，然后就可以做决定了。”法官站起身来，向Melendez示意离开病房进行谈话。

Lim和Melendez与法官一起坐进了会议室，Browne和Reznick也进来了。不知有意无意，Lim和Reznick坐在了一边，Melendez和Browne坐在了一边，法官坐在了桌子远离他们的一端。他们像真正坐在法庭上等着宣判的原告和被告。

“Kitty的父母想让她做的手术会让她退役是吗？”法官问道。

“不是的，她还可以攀岩，只不过没有以前那么灵活，没法达到顶尖水平。”Browne向法官解释，“但是对她的损伤是最小的。她能以一种积极又不失安全的方式继续生活。”

Morgan看着Claire，不禁皱起了眉头。

“你说的那种极小的损伤，可能是头部旋转和伸展的范围受到一半限制，那是永久残疾。”Lim不能接受就这样让一个成年女性变成残疾人，所以她尽可能地将情况往糟了说，希望能影响到法官。

“那是最坏的情况”Melendez说道。

“所有孩子都可能做出不好的决定，Kitty的选择可能是很糟，但是我们真的要让她变残疾吗？”Lim继续看向法官，她不需要和Browne辩论，她只需要将自己的担忧按进法官的脑袋里，让这个上了年纪的女人泛起一点点同情心。

Reznick在听完Lim的话以后频频点头。

“怎么？两个月前她还是个不成熟的孩子，现在就是成熟的大人了吗？”Melendez抢过话头。

法官摆摆手，让他们停下。“谢谢你们，我已经做好决定了。”她起身离开了会议室。

Reznick和Browne先后离开了会议室。就在Lim要站起来的时候，Melendez跟她说“等等。”

“我不想和你争辩，Neil。我没有必要说服你，我只需要说服法官就行了。”

“好啊，看那进行的怎么样？”Melendez在指出她的失败，Katherine那一边早都失去了法官的支持。

“我们现在还是不要说话的好。”Lim僵硬地从椅子上离开，不去看他。

“你不能在每一次我们有分歧的时候都生我的气。”Melendez提高了一些声音来吸引她的注意。

“你知道我在生气什么吗？”Lim转过身来看着他，两只细长的眉毛扬得老高，眼睛喷着火焰，“我气的是，和我争辩的这个人，甚至都不是你。”她的手在身体两侧扬了一下，又重重拍回去。

“从头到尾都是个患得患失的缩头乌龟在和我唱反调，他甚至都不敢自己去和那对夫妻说手术的事情。”Lim失望地叹了口气，当她听到Browne在晚上又去和Kwon夫妇说手术相关的事情，就知道是Melendez在背后搞鬼。

“Neil，至少你不该…”她深吸了一口气，把剩下的话憋了回去，转身离开了，生怕盛怒之下说出什么让人后悔不及的话。

Melendez坐在原地，一动不动，像块石头。Lim揭开了他的伪装，他那昂贵又得体大方的西装底下，满是虚伪和胆小。他为什么不自己去和那对夫妻说，为什么要让Browne去煽动他们的情绪，这些他一直都不敢仔细想。现在回忆起来，他确实在拿Browne当挡箭牌。他知道如果出了事，Lim会责罚Browne，而不是他。Neil把脸埋在了手心里。他以前不是这样的人，他从不愧对任何人，做什么事都是正大光明的。为什么现在变成了这样？

* * *

“Dr.Browne不准参与这场手术。”Lim坐在办公桌前，手指不停在桌面上敲击着，她思考了一会儿，向两个实习生宣布道。

“什么？这不公平。”Browne惊叫了出来，正是因为她这场手术才会进行，而她竟然要坐冷板凳了。

“你有胆量公然和我作对，就要敢于承担后果。”Lim将一踏手术相关的资料交给Reznick，看都没看Browne一眼，“Dr.Reznick你去做Dr.Melendez的副手。”

“没什么事就去准备手术吧。”

当她们走出办公室，Morgan立刻抛给Claire一个‘I told you so’的眼神，“我警告过你了，你不该帮着Melendez和Lim作对。她可能不会责怪他，但绝对会收拾你。”她拍了拍Claire的肩膀。

“我没有为了帮谁才这么做，我只是做了自己坚信的事。我不会因为这个自怨自艾，我知道自己没做错。”Claire把Morgan放在她肩膀上的手放了下去。

“这和对错无关，不过…”Morgan不屑于逞口舌之快，她早都看穿了Claire对Melendez的感情，但并不想揭穿，“我希望你是对的。”


	7. Awake

Chapter 7.

Melendez结束了和Lim的对话，他不知道是什么拖着他的身体游荡在走廊里，像个没有灵魂的尸体。一路踟蹰，他发现自己来到了Katherine的病房门口，他所有思考的来源地。

“手术结束后我不想看到他们在这，请你转告他们。”Katherine心如死灰地躺在床上，面无表情地向Browne说道。

Neil看见她的样子，开始产生疑虑，自己的决定是否正确。他又不是先知，也不能预知未来，他怎么能那么确定如果Katherine继续攀岩，就会丢掉性命？作为医生，他是不是越界了。

Melendez在实习生们从病房里离开以后走进病房。他双手交叉着抱在胸前，向Katherine打招呼。

“感觉怎么样？马上就要手术了。”他本来还想说些‘你的数据很稳定，手术会很顺利’之类的话来安慰她，但看着那张还非常年轻的脸上，出现了不符合她年纪的绝望，Neil张不开口。

“我希望我死在手术台上。”Katherine在片刻的沉默之后说道，“至少那样以后不用面对残疾的后半生。”

“你在赌气。”Melendez不能接受她不珍惜生命，他无意识地板起了面孔。

“你听起来就像我爸妈一样。”Kitty从腹腔发出一声嘲笑，“永远都不能理解生命的意义。”

“你懂什么关于生命的意义？”Melendez拉过来一把椅子，他坐了下来，准备听听Katherine的见解。

“如果人们做的每一个决定，都只基于怎样延长生命，那我们活着根本没有意义。”Katherine的眼睛拼命往Melendez的方向看，希望他能看见她的认真，“每当我爬上山顶的时候，就仿佛我生命中的所有障碍都消失了，我好像征服了全世界。如果我有一天会死，我也希望是为了征服全世界而死。你不明白吗？Dr.Melendez，难道就没有什么让你为之赴死的东西吗？”

Melendez当然明白Kitty说的。他从一个医学生开始，就感到自己十分幸运，因为他早就确定了这辈子都会为之奋斗的东西。他热爱当一名医生，救死扶伤的感觉很好，但更好的是做手术时的感觉。他觉得自己像上帝一样，在最精密的人体器官上实施改造。高度紧张和专注带来的刺激感可以让他持续兴奋好几个小时。

是的，说来可耻。在面对那一具具被切开的身体时，Melendez从来没有感到过胆怯，他是期待和激动的。他没有任何立场来指责Lim，他也同样享受肾上腺素一遍遍冲刷身体带来的感觉。心脏更加有力的收缩，他的手稳稳地握住手术刀，每一簇肌肉都在他的精准控制中，一毫米都不会差。

他在快要失去一个患者的时候，会更加地冷静地思考。大脑高速运转，搜索所有可能的原因。一个个疑难病症像是对他下的战书，而他热衷于接受挑战。

当他发现没有方法去拯救患者的时候，会非常的失望，心痛，自责。但过后他会继续前进，他不会被一个挫折打倒。Neil确实变了，他回忆起以前的自己，露出一个苦笑。

“我热爱当医生，因为我热爱生命，所以才不能看着你不珍惜自己的生命。”Neil还想劝阻她。

“我不知道你怎么能这么虚伪。这个世界上有无数的人不带绳索攀岩，他们可以，我就不行。为什么？就是因为我年纪小吗？我可不是心血来潮才想要不带绳索攀岩的。”Katherine的眼里开始冒出泪水，“你确信自己要当一名医生的时候是多大岁数？是等你三十多岁了才确定的吗？我敢保证不是。不能因为我还年轻，你们就认为我是在胡闹。”

“有些人活一辈子，没什么理想，所以只要生活得舒适他们就满足了。但我不一样，我不知道失去了自己的能力以后，还有什么可以期待的。世界上有很多人冒着生命危险做事情，没有为什么，因为有些事就是比活着更重要。”

“可是还有那些爱你的人，和你爱的人，你让他们怎么办？他们的感受就不重要了吗？”Melendez摇摇头，对她的执迷不悟感到头疼。

“如果他们真的爱我，那就应该放手，他们应该尊重我对生死的观点。我失败了，跌下山崖，只有两种结果。如果我为了我热爱的事情而死去，那至少是死得其所。如果我没死，我的伤疤会提醒我下一次不要犯同样的错误。我会越来越强，而不是被身体的痛苦打倒。”

“你真的不害怕死亡吗？”Melendez难以想象这样一具瘦小的身躯攀附在岩壁上的样子。

“我害怕身体悬在空中的感觉，也害怕一块石头松动就会粉身碎骨的结果。但是对我来说，最重要的不是攀岩，而是恐惧，超越自我恐惧对我来说才是最重要的。世界上那些伟大的事情之所以会发生，正是因为有人甘愿冒险。”

Melendez看着Katherine稚嫩的脸上露出的坚毅，被震撼得说不出话。他在她身上看见了他丢失掉的继续生活的勇气。

“你休息吧，我去准备手术了。”Melendez狼狈地逃离病房，他被Kitty身上无所畏惧的精神打败了。他像是一直行走于黑暗中的人，那个女孩顽强的生命力撕开了黯黑的天空刺得他睁不开眼。

* * *

今天Katherine的病房很忙碌，Melendez刚走一会儿，Lim就进来看望她了。

“如果你向你的父母服软，承诺以后再也不爬山了，他们可能不会逼迫你做脊椎融合术，那样你以后就可以继续像正常人一样生活。”Lim向她说出自己的想法。

“不，他们不会相信我说的话。即使他们相信，我也不会这么做的，我不会放弃攀岩。”Katherine眼里燃烧着辛酸和复仇的泪水，“我要让他们看看他们糟糕的决定。是他们让我变成残疾人的，他们就该背负着内疚活一辈子。”

Lim被她赌气的话吓到了，她突然想到了自己，会不会也像Kitty一样在和Neil赌气。Audrey知道自己可以有多么顽固，她可能已经伤害到他了。她都干了些什么？她不懂怎么解开他心里的疙瘩，只是站在一边指责他为什么不快点恢复以前的状态。

Audrey对Kitty的抱怨置若罔闻，她陷入了像沥青一样滚烫沉重的思绪之中。她对Neil太严厉了，那个男人心中还留着一个窟窿，她就已经迫不及待地催促他继续前进。

Neil和她不一样，她作为一个亚裔，一个女人，一路上的挫折和困难将她的心灵锻炼得无比强大，她用铜墙铁壁将自己保护起来。一次濒临死亡的经历，只会让她更加坚定做医生的信仰。可是他作为一个强壮的男人，很少经历心灵上的冲击，这次他肯定吓坏了，可是又不好意思表现出来。Neil好不容易向她吐露心声，却没有得到相应的支持。Audrey头上冒了一层薄薄的汗珠，她不能继续坐在这里假装相安无事。

“Kitty，你还年轻，我很确定你以后会找到别的兴趣。不管你现在有多么绝望，以后都会有更大的发现。世界很大，你还有太多的精彩没有去探究。”

Lim安慰了她几句，便离开了病房。马上要手术了，Kitty需要平静下来，而她需要找到Melendez。

* * *

Melendez找到Katherine的父母，他们被她赶出了病房，此刻正依偎着坐在休息区的沙发上。

“你们不想再考虑考虑了吗？一旦手术完成，会让她永久残疾，不管程度的轻重，对生活都是有些影响的。”Melendez一反常态地劝起了这对父母，希望他们能幡然醒悟。

Mrs.Kwon一脸不解地看着他，“是你和Dr.Browne向我们推荐脊椎融合术的，现在怎么又说这些？”

“我…我只是想向你们最终确认一下。”Melendez坐在了他们的对面，“我开始也不能理解Katherine，但现在我改变了一些想法。你们觉得是为她好，但最终有可能会彻底失去她。”

“这些话Dr.Glassman都给我们说过了，他给我们讲了他是怎样失去他的女儿的。但是我们的情况不一样。Kitty以后遇到心爱的人，有自己的孩子的时候，她会快乐的。我们不需要让她理解我们的决定，只需要让她平安快乐。”Mrs.Kwon没有给Melendez机会让他说下去。

“活着比什么都重要。”Mr.Kwon附和他的妻子，并用手搂住她的肩膀。他们看起来非常伤心，马上就要到他们家庭关系彻底破裂的时刻，可他们没有更多的选择。

Melendez不知道还有什么能说的，他自己还很茫然，更无法劝说这对倔强的父母改变主意，最终只能怅然若失地离开了他们。

这场手术并不难，他并不需要提前做什么准备，反而需要花更多的时间做心里准备。Melendez的信念在这几天被冲击的支离破碎，对自己的信心也土崩瓦解，他不知道该相信什么，该相信谁。

“Dr.Melendez。”Browne在走廊里碰见他，站在了他的面前，看起来有话要讲。

“怎么了。”

“你知道我不被允许参加这场手术吗？”

“不知道。”Melendez虽然不知道，但并不感到意外，他早都预料到这个结果。

Claire停顿了一下， 看起来在酝酿什么，“请别再这样利用我了。”她鼓足勇气向Melendez抗议。

“我曾经对你有好感，我想你已经知道了。”她低下头看了看脚尖，“所以你的话很容易影响到我。但我想让你知道，这次我去劝说她的父母，和你完全没有关系，是我自己决定要做的，你只是出现在了那个时间。”

“希望你以后别再那样做。”她说的时候非常认真地盯着Melendez的眼睛。她说完向他点点头，离开了。Claire边走边松了口气，脚步也越来越轻快。她终于给了自己一个交代。

Melendez看着她远离的背影，心情更加复杂。他心里沉甸甸地装着一大筐事，不自觉地走到了Lim的办公室门口。

Lim拼命想在手术前找到Melendez，她不希望他带着沉重的心情进行手术，更何况这都是她的错。她没有拿手机，直接去了Melendez的办公室。

两人几乎在同一时间到达了对方的办公室。Lim对着空荡荡的办公室摆了摆手，随后在口袋翻自己的手机，结果发现并没有带。“Great.”她发牢骚道。

Melendez看她不在办公室，想给她打电话。谁知电话刚拨出去，熟悉的铃声就在他面前的办公桌上响起来了。他无奈地挂了电话，又看了一眼时间。该去手术室了。

Melendez已经洗刷干净，护士帮他戴好了口罩和眼镜。他暂时将心里那些乱七八糟的想法都堆在了角落，目前他需要拿出职业精神来。

Lim突然出现在手术室外面，她隔着透明的窗户看向Melendez。他第一时间就感受到她的目光。隔着老远他也能读出她目光里包含着的道歉，鼓励，和信任。她朝他点了点头，他也照做。他们不需要更多言语的沟通。

“10号手术刀。”他又回到了战场上重振旗鼓。

* * *

手术结束，和往常一样顺利。Melendez对全体医护道谢，感谢大家的支持。他清理过自己，靠在了手术室门外的墙上，拿出手机想要找Lim。

Lim在这时候出现在了门口，她走过来也学Neil，靠在了墙上。“对不起，Neil。我不该那样说你。”

“没关系。”Neil拉住她的手“你说的没有错。”

“我是该反思自己的行为。我不敢直接顶撞你，所以让Claire去做。换做以前，我不一定会同意你的选择，但我会直接和你吵一架，面对面地有话直说。”

“别说了。”Audrey将靠着墙的身体滑下去一些，把脑袋靠在Neil的肩膀上，“先做错的人是我。自从你生病以来，我就没有给你足够多的鼓励和支持。”

“我都干了些什么呢？挖苦你，讽刺你，在你最需要的时候抛下你。”说着她的眼里泛起了泪花，“我一直都担心我不是一个合格的女友，以前我还能欺骗自己说你不会在意的。现在我最大的担心成真了。”

Neil离开墙边，他站在了Audrey的面前，用一只手捧起她的脸，“我们都错了，但是没关系，因为我们会一起变得更好。”

Audrey眨了眨眼，泪珠坠到了她的衣领上，她用一个暖心的笑容来回复他的话，紧接着凑上去亲吻他。

他们一起离开手术室，准备去Katherine的病房看她。

“我想我还欠Browne一个道歉，我太混蛋了。”Neil对自己的行为感到非常抱歉。

Audrey斜眼看了他一下，发出笑声“我不是因为生气她顶撞我才把她赶出去的。”

Neil很惊讶，他拉住Audrey，不让她继续走，为什么？他用眼神询问。

“做出像让患者残疾的这种决定，非常不容易。如果我让Claire参与了手术，她一辈子都会背负着让一个成年人变残疾的内疚。”

“Morgan和她不一样，她不会感情用事，而且她从一开始就不同意这个方案，她并不会因此责怪自己。”

“实际上，我和Morgan的选择，才是最容易的那个。我们不想让病人残疾，因为那样良心会比较好过。我们根本没有考虑以后会发生的事情，只顾着眼前感觉良好。”Audrey说着用手整理了Neil的衣领，她一直都是坦诚的，从不畏惧面对自己糟糕的一面，“至于未来Katherine是否会出事，我根本没有仔细考虑过。”

Neil将她揽入怀里，他们站在人来人往的走廊里互相慰藉，仿佛其他人都不存在。

“你感觉好些了吗？”Audrey在他耳边轻语，她的手贴在他的后背上。

Neil拉开她，点了点头。“我想我就留着腹部那道伤疤，什么都不往上纹。”Neil突然转移了话题，他豁然开朗地笑了起来，“那是你留给我的礼物。”

“不得不说，切开你的感觉，不是那么妙。”Audrey佯装浑身发抖的样子。

两人边笑边走进了电梯。

Katherine没有原谅她的父母，但她迟早会的。Neil和Audrey感到庆幸，他们又熬过了一天，并且更加理解对方。只要他们还在一起，什么困难看起来都没那么可怕了。


	8. Approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about a case in Dr.House.

Chapter 8.

“我觉得是时候更进一步了。”Audrey抢过Neil手里的大包薯片，她刚已经将自己手里的那包零食扫荡干净。

“更进一步是什么意思？”Neil从她手里的袋子掏出薯片放进嘴巴里，偏过头去看她。

“我想搬过来住。”Audrey舔了两下手指，放下了薯片。她抽了一张湿纸巾擦干净自己的手，又抹了抹嘴巴。

Neil惊讶地抬起眉毛，他没想到Audrey会突然地提出搬进来住，这对他们的关系来说是跨了很大一步。“我是百分之百愿意的，不过你确定吗？”

“当然了，不确定我就不会说了。”Audrey用两只胳膊圈住了他的脖子，在他脸上蜻蜓点水般落下一个吻。“你要是同意的话，这个周末和我一起去收拾些常用的东西好吗？”

“你意识到明天就是周五了吧。”Neil扭过头去，他们的鼻尖相互挨着，他努力在这样眼睛失焦的距离下看清楚她的脸。

“你是什么意思？需要我给你一些独立的时间来思考这件事吗？”Audrey假装生他的气。

“不不不，只要你觉得没问题，那我就没问题。”Neil凑得更近了，他笑着亲吻她的嘴角，然后慢慢移到她的脸颊。他的脸埋在了她的脖颈处，吸吮着她的皮肤，然后用力地嗅了下，“我喜欢你的味道。”

闭着眼睛正在享受的Audrey突然睁开眼睛问他“你是说消毒水的味道吗？”

两个人笑成了一团，他们天天泡在医院，有时候回到家里每根头发丝都散发着医院的味道。

* * *

“今天太糟了，急诊接了一个无法呼吸的病人，病因无法确定，Glassman让我和Strauss一起会诊，我一上午都和她在一起。”Lim站在护士站前面心不在焉地翻着病例，向Melendez吐槽道。

“又一个当主任的‘好处’哈。”Melendez一边在一份证明上签字一边拿她的悲惨经历开玩笑。

“一点也不好笑，我已经很多年没有感受过这种侮辱了。”Lim一把抽走他手里的证明，“她问我‘你才当主任几天就忘了怎么当医生了？’”她夹着嗓子模仿Strauss的声音。

Melendez被她惟妙惟肖的模仿逗笑了，他放下手里的笔看向她“你说什么？”

“你以为她说完了？没有！她继续自问自答道‘对了，你是实习生的时候就不擅长诊断。’”Lim愤愤不平地用拳头小锤了一下桌面，“我很久没有被人这样侮辱过了。”

Melendez扭头往四周看了看，确定周围没什么人以后，他向她靠近了一下，用手搂住她的腰，“看来你真的很怕Strauss。我以为你成功升级为外科医生以后就不再怕她了。”

“我没有怕她。”Lim别扭地反驳道。

“要是别人这样说你，你早都不干了。”

Lim挣扎着脱离Melendez的怀抱，“我没有。”她还在嘴硬地为自己辩解。

在他们的实习期，Strauss是他们的导师。她对Lim非常的严格，比其他人都更要严格一些。Melendez一直都认为，Strauss塑造了Lim现在的性格，至少可以说是有很大的影响。

Lim在心里承认，她确实忌惮Strauss。因为在实习期天天被Strauss打压，导致她后来非常讨厌别人质疑她。但抛开Strauss对她的挖苦讽刺不提，那个女医生确实帮助了她很多。是她让Audrey明白，女人在这个战场上要比男人付出更多才能站住脚。Strauss对她的要求往往比别人都要高，她也经常因为那些严格的要求而感到沮丧和自我怀疑。但是最终她全部挺过来了，她成为了那批实习生中最坚强最优秀的女医生，并且远远超过和她一批的男实习生，能和她匹敌的只有Melendez。

“你对Murphy那么关照，是因为Strauss吗？”

“什么？没有，闭嘴吧。”她哀嚎道。

“我知道你实习期过得非常苦，所以就和Strauss做完全相反的事情，你在纵容Murphy。”

“我宁愿现在就去找Strauss也不愿意和你在这瞎扯了。”Lim拿起病例，准备离开。

“好吧我不说了。”Melendez知道他成功地惹恼了她，赶紧笑着用手把她拉了回来，“跟我说说你们的病人吧，说不定我能帮上忙。”

Lim瞪他一眼，决定接受他的帮助。“病人叫Charlotte，48岁，她老公心脏衰竭快要死了，她已经照顾他六个月了。她被送来的时候不能呼吸。但她没有呼吸暂停综合症，心脏酶正常也没有心脏病。”

“她的视觉正常吗？”Melendez认真地翻看起病例。

“正常，不是线粒体疾病。”Lim立刻就知道他在想什么，“我们得想快一点，病人急着回家照顾她老公。”

“有考虑过喉骨或心瓣膜有多发性浆膜炎吗？”

“uhn,有趣的想法，那样确实会产生胸部疼痛。”Lim欣赏地看了他一样，从他手里拿过病历，道了声谢匆匆离开了。

* * *

Melendez敲开Lim办公室的门，她正在收拾桌面上的文件。

“病人怎么样了？”

“如果按Strauss的做法，病人可能现在已经死在家里了。”Lim把电脑关上，从座椅上站起来，“Charlotte急着回家照顾她老公，Strauss懒得劝说病人，就让实习生给她办出院。”

“No way。”Melendez不敢相信她真的那样做了。

“最后我把Charlotte的老公Eddie也接来了，和她住在同一个病房里，这才搞定。”Lim脱掉白大褂，换上自己的皮质外套，“你知道最奇怪的是什么吗？”

“什么？”

“她的老公Eddie，在之前他的心脏已经快要停止跳动了，但现在看起来他好多了，这实在是太不可思议了。”

“也许是他看Charlotte的情况不妙，所以身体产生了过多的肾上腺素。你知道的，爱情的伟大力量。”Melendez夸张地在心脏的位置上拍了拍。

“才不是。”Lim笑着走近他搂住了他的腰，Melendez顺势抬起手臂环在她的肩膀上，“现在正在给她用药，不知道接下来情况会怎么样，但我可以下班了。”

他们依靠在一起，走向了停车场。

* * *

“帮我把这些空箱子都拿上去吧，然后你就可以坐在楼下等我了。”Audrey打开后备箱，取出了几个空箱子。周六一大早他们一起来到Audrey家收拾东西。Neil非常开心，他那冰冷空荡的房子里终于要堆满Audrey的物品了，这样即使一个人在家，他也不会感到孤独。她的物品都沾染着属于她的独特气息，他光是被那些围绕着，都觉得安心。

“等等，你不打算让我上去帮你一起收拾吗？”

“emmm，不了。我怕你发现我的小秘密。”Audrey假装思考了一下，又拒绝了他。她不喜欢让自己的每一处小细节都暴露在Neil的眼下，即使他们非常亲密，也是需要保持一些距离的。

“Come on Aud，我又不是没有去过你家。”Neil用期待的眼神看着她，“你忍心把我一个人扔在楼下吗？”

Neil非常清楚怎样让Audrey心软，他睁大了眼睛将眼角达拉下来，像只无家可归的可怜小狗。他的每一次请求都会把她坚硬的心脏融化成一滩热巧克力，咕嘟咕嘟得冒着泡泡。果然她皱了皱鼻子，不情愿地答应了，“好吧，但如果你敢评价我的生活爱好，哪怕一句，我也会把你扔出来的。”

他们一起将空箱子搬到了楼上。Audrey的房间在阳光很好的15层，大大的玻璃墙让屋内的光线非常充足。Neil每次来，都是晚上，他几乎没有在白天见过Audrey房间的样子。他再次感慨起她简单的生活风格。和她比起来，Neil甚至觉得自己过于浮夸。

墙上挂着的巨幅钢铁侠画像让人难以忽略，还有塞满一面墙那么大柜子的手办，都在宣示着房间主人的兴趣所在。这些Neil老早都知道，他仍然记得Audrey连续换了数十件同样款式不同图案T恤的事情，他当时非常震惊，没见过谁会买这么多同一款式的衣服。不过后来她转正以后就很少穿了，因为那会让她看起来太不严肃。而作为外科医生，你总是想要给别人留下‘严肃’的形象。

“帮我把书柜里常用的医学书籍放进箱子里，你有的书，就不要拿了，我去收拾一些衣服。”Audrey指了指书房，然后自己走去了卧室。

Neil很喜欢这份工作，他喜欢仔细地观察Audrey的书架，通过她看的书更加了解她。虽然大部分是医学书籍和漫画，但也有一些其他书籍。比如这本，封面上是西蒙娜·波伏娃画像的第二性。Neil把它从书架上取了下来，他随便翻了几下，发现书中有用铅笔浅浅地做标注。

在这本书的旁边还有一些女权主义书籍。Neil知道Audrey不是传统意义上的女性，她一直都在挣脱社会压在女性身上的框架。奇怪的是书架的顶层还有一本落满了灰尘的第一性，和几本男性沙文主义的书籍。Neil好奇地把那些书取下翻看，他发现书里有很多Audrey的评论。

“asshat ,”“你应该自己穿上高跟鞋你个蠢猪”，“我希望快点发明人工子宫。”Neil看着笑了出来，他都能想象到她在说这些话时的语气。当讲到大男子主义的时候，Audrey在书的空白边缘写道“身边充满了这样愚蠢而自大的男人”

Neil不得知她是什么时候写下的批注，也不知道自己是不是书里描写的这种男性。他突然挺忐忑了起来，于是手里拿着那本书，走向了卧室，他害怕自己一直都是书里写的类型。

当他走进卧室时，Audrey正在翻着她的衣柜，取出一件件衣服，找到合适的衣服，再将剩下的放回去。她手里正拿着一件毛茸茸的连体睡衣，睡衣的帽子上是尤达宝宝大大的黑眼睛还有两根支在外面的耳朵。

“wow，我可没见过你穿这个的样子。”Neil完全忘记了自己来到卧室的初衷，他从她手里抢过睡衣，兴奋地将帽子套在了她的头上，想象Audrey完全包裹在这个睡衣下是什么样子。

“别闹了。”她把衣服从自己头上拿了下来，她的头发被搞得一团糟，Audrey烦恼地将头发整理好。

“我说真的，我很想看看你变成尤达宝宝的样子。”Neil笑着在脑子里描绘那样的画面。

“也许等冬天来了，可以让你见见尤达大师。”Audrey得意地笑了起来，她把这件毛绒睡衣收回了衣柜里，回头看见Neil拿着的那本书。“你拿着那个破玩意干什么？”

“是你书柜里的。”Neil对她嗤之以鼻的态度感到好笑，“我不小心翻到这里，看见了你的备注。你写着，让我来读一读”他把书翻到了准确的页数，一字不差地复述到“身边充满了这样愚蠢而自大的男人。”

Audrey似乎自己都忘了，她耸了耸肩膀，“很早以前看的了。”

“我是其中一个‘愚蠢又自大’的男人吗？”Neil把书合上，放在了一边，他很认真的想要知道Audrey的看法。

“是的，Neil，你是其中一个。”Audrey坐在了床上，她露出一个宽慰的微笑，“但你比他们强多了，你在改进自己。不得不说，这几年你进步很大。” Audrey看着他的目光满满的都是爱意，她喜欢Neil突然的敏感和温柔，在他的身边让她非常舒适，像在午后阳光下的打盹。

想到自己是怎样一步步发现Neil的优点，Audrey突然想要品尝这个如同纯黑咖啡一般非常值得回味的男人，她拉着Neil，深深地吻他。在气息用尽之前他们分开了，嘴角都绽放开了笑容。

Neil凑到她的耳边，用轻柔的声音诉说着自己的感情“我爱你。”随后他在她的侧颈亲了一口，一点也没有用力，但她的那片皮肤泛起了愉悦的红色。

Audrey从没想过自己竟然一点也不排斥肉麻的情侣生活。她和Neil一起躺倒在了床上，到处都散落着她要收拾的衣物，但他们顾不了那么许多。亲吻变得激烈了起来，他们的皮肤上立刻附上了黏腻的汗水。每一处皮肤的接触都像点燃了一处火苗，她觉得身体热得要爆炸了。

这时她的手机突然响起来，Audrey不情愿地从床上坐起来，到处翻找她的手机，平息了一下剧烈的喘息，她才接起电话“什么事。”

对方在电话另一头说着什么，她的手无意识地攥起了身下的床单，“好的，我马上就到。”Audrey挂了电话，无奈地朝Neil解释“病人并没有好转，不是多发性浆膜炎，她反而变得更糟了。”

Neil在她接电话的时候就已经坐了起来，他听完Audrey的话问道“她的肾脏正常吗？”

“如果你想说是二尖瓣狭窄的话，不，不是。她的肾脏目前正常。”Audrey总是知道他在想什么。

“这些先放在这吧，我们快回医院去看看吧。”

* * *

“哦太好了，现在这个房间里会多出来两个白痴。”Strauss面色阴沉地看着刚进到办公室的Melendez和Lim。

“抱歉，什么？”Lim实在受不了她荒谬的讽刺，她在怒火爆发的边缘努力克制，你是外科主任你要控制自己，她在心里催眠自己。

“我让你来，没让你的男朋友也来。”

“Dr.Melendez和我一样都是经验丰富的医生，他来只是来帮忙的。”Lim压了压自己的火气。

“要不你离开，让他呆在这。总之你们俩凑在一起，就会影响对方，我可不需要两个脑子不清楚的人。”Strauss继续划着电脑屏幕，根本没有看他们俩。

“我们很专业，不会影响到对方。你能收起你的偏见吗？我知道你从来都不喜欢我。”Melendez脸色看起来很差，Strauss从来都没有对他说过一句好话。

“哼。”Strauss放过了这段对话，“希望你对病人的病症也能如此的确定。”她知道多发性浆膜炎是Melendez的主意，而他错了。

“别说没用的了，现在还有什么想法，都说出来。”Lim缓和了一下脸色，她花了很大功夫才没有被愤怒冲昏头脑。

“她变得更虚弱了些，老公变得更健康了些。”Strauss停下浏览电脑屏幕，终于开始认真的讨论病例。

“这有什么关系吗？”Melendez问道。

“当然有关系，你们平时都对自己太满意了，以为什么病症都逃不过你们的眼睛，所以从来不去探究病人的生活。”Strauss好像不讥讽他们就不会说话了一样，她刻意停顿了一下，又继续“她是装的。”

“什么？”Lim和Melendez异口同声道。

“因为她的身体越差，她的老公Eddie的身体不知道出于什么原因，会变得更加健康一些，所以她就想要一直装下去。”

“你怎么知道？”Lim问她。

“她已经向我承认了。”Strauss的话将他们俩的质疑全都塞了回去。“但是她还有别的病，你们最好去病房看看，拿出点专业精神来。”

Melendez和Lim像两个被老师教训的学生，满脸不服气却又不好发作。他们走向Charlotte的病房，去检查病人的状况。

“我怎么觉得我们又回到实习期了，被她训斥。”Lim脑子里浮现出那时候的画面，浑身都打了个冷颤。

“她说我还好，你可是她的上司。”Melendez用肩膀去撞她。

Lim憋了很久的怒火突然就泄了气，她的眉毛懊恼得耷拉着“我根本没发现病人是在装，是她发现的。”她没有立场和Strauss吵架，她确实还有很多需要和Strauss学习的，尽管在实习期她已经和那个严厉的女人学习了好几年。

“确实，她确实非常厉害。”Melendez也同意Lim的让步是有必要的。

Lim将Melendez介绍给病人，说他是最好的外科医生。然后她掀开了Charlotte的被子，她的小腿一根粗一根细，其中的一根腿上的肌肉完全萎缩。

“什么会让会厌部成条状，让肌肉消失？”Lim看了看Melendez，她知道他一定会给她合理的答案。

“多发性硬化症”Melendez想了一下回答道。

“MS引起脾亏，影响神经传导。”Lim点点头，赞同他的想，“立刻安排核磁共振。”

核磁共振结果证实Charlotte并没有得多发性硬化症。已经是晚上十点了，Lim和Melendez怏怏不乐地离开医院，去取落在她家里的东西。然后一起回到了Neil的家，这下她就算正式搬进来了。

他们一前一后进入浴室，一起冲了个舒舒服服的热水澡，冲洗掉白天Strauss带给他们的糟糕心情，以及这个病例带给他们的挫败感。这么多年Audrey已经习惯了Strauss对人的糟糕态度，但她忍受不了Strauss说他们俩。更何况她现在已经是外科主任了，需要建立威信。

今天他们都已经十分疲惫了，没有多余的精力留给情侣之间的娱乐活动。洗完澡后他们一起倒在了床上。

“关于我们一起工作，Strauss完全错了。我们一起工作会创造新奇的点子，我们一直都是这样。”看来Neil也在想这件事。

Audrey同意他说的，他们在一起会产生思想碰撞，总会有更好的主意，“也许吧。”但他们在一起工作也产生过很多问题，比如上一次他们分手。他们还有太多的问题需要解决，可是Audrey已经很累了，没有精力去想那些事情，她只想思考一些让她感到温暖的事情。

“我从明天开始跟你一起晨练。”Audrey突然提起晨练的事情。

Neil的身体已经恢复一些了，虽然还不能跑步，但他会在早晨出去散步，小跑两步。

“你不是喜欢睡懒觉吗？”Neil被她惊讶到，扭过头去看她，只看到Audrey在黑夜里闪闪发光的眼睛，她的目光像星光一样散落在他的身上。

“我更喜欢你呀。”


	9. Guilt

Chapter 9.

早上6点，闹钟一响，Neil立刻从床上翻身起床，他的生物钟准时得像个一丝不苟的士兵。然而床上躺着的另外一个人就感觉不那么妙了，Audrey面朝下整个人卷在被子里，听到闹铃的声音她甚至将侧着的脸也埋进了枕头里，像是宁愿闷死自己也不愿早起跑步。Audrey知道自己一定会反悔，所以昨晚她让Neil发誓，无论如何都要把她拉起来。

Neil像在寻宝一样把Audrey从成堆的被子里挖出来，他拽着她的胳膊，想把她翻成正面朝上。她却死死地把自己贴在床上，手指紧紧扣住床单，像抓住了最后一根救命稻草。

太阳刚刚挂在天边，Neil走去窗边，一把扯开白色的沙质窗帘。他看着床上的景象，只觉得内心痒痒的的像被小鸭子的绒毛轻蹭，又十分的温暖。Audrey终于将脸从枕头里抬了起来，她无意识地皱着眉头，有点恼火地小声嘟囔。

Neil的脸上露出一个狡黠的笑容，他走到床边，用强健的双臂将Audrey从腰部捞了起来。她手脚并用地在半空中挣扎着，“停下！松手！Neil！”她的惊叫声最终变成了笑声。

“好了好了，我起来了。”Audrey从Neil的怀抱里挣脱，双脚站稳在了地上。她的头发乱七八糟的堆在一起，眼睛下面一片浓郁的青黛色阴影，看起来无比糟糕。“也许下次你能不用这么粗暴的方法吗？”说着说着她的眼睛又眯成了一条缝，脑袋向后仰去，像是脖子无法支撑住脑袋的重量一般。

Neil知道怎样能让她清醒，他站在她的背后露出一个坏笑，向Audrey伸出了魔爪。他的双手在她的腋下，腹部不停地抓挠。她最怕痒了，几乎是立刻就从原地跳了起来，激烈地扭曲着身子，躲避他的手，一边脸上挂着无法抑制的笑容，一边喊叫着让他停下。当Audrey的眼里全是泪水时，Neil才停手。

“我醒了，我真的醒了。”她猛烈地将空气送入自己的肺部，抬起双手护在自己的身前，脸色涨得通红。

“那就快点去洗漱吧，再晚就没时间了。”Neil不轻不重地拍了一下她的屁股，引起Audrey的一声抗议，她揉揉眼睛走向洗漱间。她不喜欢在睡觉的时候穿长裤，于是总是光着两条蜜色的腿，睡衣堪堪遮住大腿根。Neil为眼前的光景在心里吹了一个下流的口哨。

他们终于在比计划晚了十分钟后走上了小路。Audrey穿着一套深蓝色的运动套装，将头发盘在了头顶，她依旧是一副睡眼惺忪的慵懒模样。Neil站在原地做着准备活动，他叫她一起。她没有回复，只是懒洋洋地伸伸胳膊和腿，学着他的样子拉筋。

“你看起来像是马上要一头栽倒。”Neil跑在Audrey的前面，他迈着小碎步倒过身子来，面朝她，继续后退，“你应该回去睡一会儿的。”

“不行，说道做到。”Audrey看起来十分想要答应他的诱人条件，但她咬咬牙拒绝了，她一直都是一个言出必行的人。

“好吧，tough guy，如果你真的想要让你的早起物有所值，那就跑起来吧。”Neil拉起她的胳膊，拽着她在小道上跑了起来。

Audrey的手心贴着Neil的，迈开步子跟上他。她努力睁大干涩的眼睛，沉重的眼皮让她的视线有些模糊，清晨鹅黄色的阳光笼在他的身上，留下一个毛茸茸的背影，她的心里温柔得一塌糊涂。

等他们结束了晨练，回到Neil家。两人迅速冲进浴室里，洗了个澡，冲掉身上的汗水。由于起床的时候他们浪费了一些时间，现在已经有些晚了。两人快速拿了两块面包，就坐上车准备去医院了。

坐在车上，Neil突然说道“你不用勉强，本来可以多睡一会儿，等我跑完步回来再叫你起床。”他看着Audrey那张因为睡眠不足而有些迟钝的脸，又心疼又好笑。

“我现在最听不得睡觉这个词。”Audrey在听到‘睡觉’这个词时颦起眉头，“我会适应的。”说完她又将脑袋靠回舒服的头枕上，闭上了眼睛。

Neil在剩下的路途上没有打扰她，让她安安静静地休息了一会儿。今天他本来不需要上班，但Audrey和Strauss的病人情况十分特殊，Neil想要陪她一起来，他对这个病例也十分感兴趣。

* * *

“我还以为你今天不来了。”Strauss看起来已经在办公室好一阵了，她故意低下头看了看手表，又抬起头看了一眼Lim“我很确定我一个人也行，你要是没睡够，就回家吧。”

Lim不知道自己的困倦竟然这么明显地写在脸上，她立刻回答道“我没有，我很好。昨天晚上Charlotte的肝脏只有20%在工作，现在呢？”她赶紧转移话题。

“0%”Strauss的整张脸都沉了下去，“昨晚她从医护车上抓了不知道是什么的药物全部注射进自己身体里了。”

“她这是想让自己的身体更糟糕。”Lim叹了一口气，她意识到问题的严重性，病人不想被治疗好，“她情况越糟，Eddie的情况就越好。”

“不止如此，她不仅想让他身体更好，她想让他完全治愈。”Strauss面无表情地说道。

“那不可能。”Lim不明白这是什么意思，Eddie的心脏已经完全报废了，他的心脏衰竭是由肝癌引起的，移植中心不会同意给他分配新的心脏，他没剩下几天可活。

“Charlotte想在自己死后把心脏给Eddie，他们血型匹配。”

Lim从没有听说过这样的事情，她以为自己活到这个岁数应该什么事情都见过了，很显然她没有。那个看起来和善甚至有些懦弱的中年女人，竟然可以为了她的丈夫放弃生命。Lim不知道该说她愚蠢还是勇敢，她的眼皮颤了几下，半天才找回自己的声音，“如果没有肝脏移植，她撑不过24小时，我去安排。”

“她的肝脏损伤太严重了，我们需要一整个。而且她的病情还没有诊断，移植中心不会同意给她安排肝脏的。”Strauss用事实击败了Lim，她沮丧地停下了脚步。

“我们有现成的肝脏。”Strauss终于从椅子上站了起来，她踏着高跟鞋慢吞吞地走到Lim的面前，“我们可以让Eddie给她捐献部分肝脏。”

Lim迟钝的大脑像卡住了一样不能运转，她不明白Strauss的意思，“我们需要整个肝脏，而且Eddie永远也挺不过那场手术的。”她说到这倒吸了一口冷气，突然明白了Strauss的意思“你是想让他死在手术台上，这样就可以把整个肝脏移植给Charlotte。”她感到一阵从胸腔刮起的愤怒。

他们做医生是为了治病救人，并不能选择谁生谁死，她没有那个权力，“不行，我们不能以一个生命为代价去拯救另一个生命。”Lim连想都没想就拒绝了。

“得了吧，别太虚伪了。你知道他本来就没几天活头了，你怎么不去问问Eddie的意愿。”Strauss金色的头发边缘泛着银光像艺术品一样绕着圈盘在她的脑后，金属边框眼镜散发着冷光，让Lim无法直视，她时常觉得Strauss像个冷冰冰的机器人，不管她的外表还是内心。“你知道这是最好的办法。”Strauss死死得盯着她的眼睛，让她无处可躲。

不管Lim再怎么抗拒，她也意识到这是一个非常糟糕，但是非常天才的主意。没有人会像Strauss这样有效又无情地思考。这么多年她一直在追赶Strauss的脚步，但她发现无论自己怎样努力却还是望尘莫及。

“我去和病人谈谈。”她在和Strauss的对视中败下阵来，垂头丧气地准备离开办公室。

“如果你让Charlotte发现你要做的事情，她绝不会同意的。”Strauss把Eddie的病例塞进Lim的手里，提醒她一定要给Eddie单独讲。

Melendez在走廊的角落里等Lim，他可不想再受Strauss的冷嘲热讽。看见她出来面色沉重，他赶紧朝她问道，“怎么样？”

“Charlotte想自杀，把自己的心脏捐给Eddie。”Lim讨厌这种无能为力的感觉，“现在她肾脏完全衰竭了，必须要肝脏移植。”

Melendez的反应和Lim刚听到这件事一样，他完全震惊了。

“我们现在去病房看看吧，我想问他们一些事。”Lim没有告诉他Strauss的提议，她预感到他一定会激烈反对的。

他们一起进入了病房，Melendez拿起病床脚上的病例，他边扫视着各种指数，边皱起了眉头。Charlotte的白血球指数上升，已经全身感染了。

病房里躺着的虚弱的夫妻俩在聊天。

“现在，闭上眼睛。想象自己在里约热内卢的样子，你在一个豪华酒店的阳台上。”Eddie用手在空中比划着，尽可能详细地描述着想象中的画面。

“你以前从没有这样讲过话。”Charlotte被他的行为逗笑了，眼角却滴下了泪水。

“让我说完。”说着Eddie竟然从床上坐了起来，他看起来比刚住院那阵要健康很多，“你在那个大阳台上，看着街道上盛大的活动。”

“那是狂欢节啦。”Charlotte纠正他的说法，“还有，我不想自己去，我想跟你一起去。”

“我想让你去，我希望你能看到你所梦想的一切。”Eddie坚定地说道，“我让你等了那么多年，对不起，我不能陪你去了。”

“抱歉打扰了，但现在我需要给你再多做一项测试。”Lim向Eddie说道。

“Dr.Melendez，能麻烦你帮我一起把Eddie推去做超声波吗？”Lim转头向他示意。

Melendez和Lim一起推着Eddie进了做超声波的房间，进去以后她却站在了原地，也阻止了他的进一步行动。

“Eddie，我不是来给你做超声波的。”她面露难色地向病人坦白道。

“现在有一个机会，你可以拯救你的妻子。”Lim向Eddie解释这场手术，他会死在手术台上，而他的妻子会得到他的肝脏。她让自己听起来尽可能不像是在贪得无厌地索取。

虽然她在向病人说话，眼神却时不时地飘到Melendez身上，正如她所料，他对此感到不能接受。Melendez眉心的沟壑逐渐变深，他打断了Lim的话。

“我们不该做这场手术，这是不道德的。”

“这是我们救Charlotte唯一的办法。” Lim凝重地看了他一眼，把他拉到一旁，非常小声地说“Eddie已经没有机会活下去了，也许他还能撑几天，但是Charlotte还有机会。”

“那我们也不能这样做。”

“我愿意。”Eddie打断了他们的争吵，他早都视死如归了，多活几天也是徒劳，如果能让Charlotte继续活下去，他会很乐意那样做。

“你会死的。”Melendez出言阻止他，他知道一旦Lim将这个方案告诉Eddie，他一定会同意。这等于她亲手提早结束了他的生命。

“如果是我，你会同意吗？”Lim突然问他，“因为如果是我的话，我会希望我的医生给我提供这样的选择。”

“那不一样。”Melendez不敢在脑海里勾画那样的情景，他已经见过虚弱的Audrey毫无生气地躺在病床上的样子。他自己也该死地差点在医院丧命。尽管他的大脑不去往那个方向想，可是他的心早都已经给出了答案，如果这种情况发生，他会毫不犹豫地同意。

“我本来就快要死了，医生。”Eddie向Lim要过钢笔，在移植同意书上签下名字，“我一直都忙于工作，几乎没什么时间陪她。我们说好一起去里约旅游，但我每次都因为有事不得不推掉行程。我想让她有机会去，至少可以让我的肝脏陪着她一起去。”

Melendez突然注意到Eddie的肿起的手指，“这场手术恐怕做不成。”他说着把Eddie的手拿起来仔细观察，“他的手指上有囊肿。”

他让Lim过来仔细观察，“肥胖者患有肺癌很好解释心脏衰竭。但是囊肿就不一样了，这可能是一些可治愈的疾病。”

Lim看起来十分丧气却又如释重负，做出这个选择对她来说非常艰难，现在Melendez可能将她从困境中解救出来了，“我们需要做一些测试来确定。”

经过一系列的测试，他们发现Eddie的心力衰竭并不是由肺癌引起的。而是由心脏芽生菌病引起的。他的身体一直在变好，是因为情感激动身体分泌了儿茶酚胺导致泌乳刺激素上升。这下Eddie变成了有机会活下去的那个，医生们不可能让他再给Charlotte捐献肝脏。而Charlotte却失去了Eddie的肝脏，完全失去了生存的机会。他们到现在还没有诊断出她到底得了什么病。

Strauss闯进了病房，Lim和Melendez自觉地给她让出一片空间。上了年纪的女医生双眼像探照灯一样在Charlotte的身上扫射，“你们老是讲去里约的故事，让我不得不怀疑，你们当中的一个人已经去过了。”

“最后的机会，再晚我们就真的救不了你们了。”Strauss傲慢地抬高了自己的下巴显得高人一等。

“是我。”沉默了一阵，Charlotte突然开口，“去年，我们本应该一起去里约的，可我实在不想再等了。”她费劲地扭头去看Eddie，“抱歉，我并不是故意想抛下你的。”而Eddie一脸震惊地看着她，像是不认识这个女人了一样，他以为自己非常了解自己的妻子。

“你去海滩了对吗？”Strauss继续追问。

Charlotte点点头，她不敢再看Eddie了。

“内脏利十曼病。”Lim突然明白了，一切都说得通。

“她需要二巯基丁二酸锑钾和一个完整的肝脏。”Melendez看向Lim，他的眼神非常复杂。

他们安排好治疗方案，便从病房里退出来，并排走在走廊里。

“现在你们知道了，他们不是因为爱对方才甘愿牺牲自己，是因为愧疚。”Strauss别有深意地看了他们一眼，独自离开了。

Lim和Melendez留在原地面面相觑不知道该对此作何感想。他们谁也没想到这对愿意为对方牺牲自己生命的夫妻，竟然还隐瞒着这样一个秘密，他们看起来那么要好，无话不说。

半晌Neil拉住她的手，“如果他们之间没有爱，怎么会愧疚呢。”他露出了Audrey最喜欢的笑容，像钻过厚密乌云的阳光，一下照亮了她的心。她点点头，任由自己被他牵着走。


	10. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正文正式结束，还有几篇番外。

Chapter 10.

Eddie的治疗已经开始了，过些日子他就会康复。但Charlotte确诊得太晚，现在已经没有什么是医生们能为她做的了。Neil和Audrey做医生这么多年，有许多次无可奈何拯救不了病人的经历，但那依然不好受。两个人像被霜打得茄子，蔫蔫的提不起精神。

他们坐在Neil的车里，还没有从沉重的打击中回过神来。“这不是你的错，这不是任何人的错，她应该早点说出来的。”Neil安慰Audrey道，她脸色看起来不太好。

“如果我能像Strauss一样注意到病人生活中的细节，也许我们就能早点发现她去过里约，也许她就不会…”Audrey正在脑海里做大量的假设。

“停下，别这样对你自己。”Neil转过身去拥抱她，“我曾经也这样想过，如果我能做更多，能做得更好，我的病人是不是就不会死去。但问题是，我做不了更多，我也不可能做得更好了。”他的手压在Audrey的脑后，在她的额头上落下一个安慰性的吻。

“事情已经发生了，我们唯一能做的就是下一次更加警惕，不再让悲剧重新上演，还记得当时你是怎么劝我的吗？”

Audrey的额头靠在他的额头上，她轻轻点了点头。

“我们现在需要去做些什么，只要是能让你分散精力的事情都可以。”Neil提到。

“有什么想去的地方吗？”他问Audrey。

“没有。”

实际上，心情不好的时候Audrey就想去畅快淋漓地打一场泰拳挥洒汗水。不管是打别人还是挨打，都会让她感觉好一点。最让她难受的就是麻木，作为医生，见过太多的生死，有时候她都分不清自己到底有没有感受到任何情绪。

只有肉体上的疼痛，才能让她继续感受到这个世界，提醒她不要忘记疼痛。Audrey非常喜欢隔天肌肉的酸痛感，让她知道她还活着，还能感受。

可是她给Neil说她没有想去的地方，那几乎是下意识行为。Audrey突然意识到她在迁就Neil。

心中角落里像病菌一般的怀疑占据着小小一块天地，她最近总是想要陪着Neil，那是在怜悯他吗？她会不会和Charlotte一样，因为内疚自责所以甘愿付出一切？不会的，你们不是Charlotte和Eddie，她在心里努力劝说自己。

“你呢？有什么想法？”她问Neil。

“我想要打保龄球，精准地控制球砸倒所有的瓶子的过程感觉太妙了。”Neil回答道，“我可能是个控制狂，当我感到生活失控时，就需要去保龄球馆找回我的控制感。”

“那你现在有感到失控吗？”她问。

“有点。”他抬高了眉毛，额头上的皱纹让他看起来沧桑了不少。

“那我们去打保龄球吧，我也想试试。”Audrey从座椅上弹起身体，她非常需要分散注意力。

“好。”

* * *

他们到了保龄球馆，换好了鞋，选定了自己的球道。

“你先吧。”Audrey坐在了一边，她以前只和朋友玩过一两次，水平实在令人堪忧。

Neil毫不客气地开始展现自己的技术，他从来都不是一个谦虚的人。当他以相当标准的姿势打出第一个全中时，Audrey才意识到自己对这项运动一窍不通，她一边惊叹着鼓掌叫好，一边为自己感到尴尬和无所适从。

“该你了。”Neil拍了拍手坐了下来。

Audrey像是钉在了椅子上一样不肯离开，“我光坐着给你鼓掌行吗？”

“那还有什么意思，来嘛。”Neil把她从座位上推了起来。

“Neil，我不会。”Audrey满脸抗拒地被他推到了球道前，她很确定自己连拿球的姿势都是错的，不想在大庭广众下丢脸，

“你先自己扔一次，我再决定怎么教你。”Neil饶有兴趣地看着她，他并不打算上去帮她。

Audrey两只手放在身前搓了搓，在心里祈祷自己不要错得太离谱。她拿着球，回头看了看Neil，想从他的眼神里确认自己是否正确。可是他只是微微笑着，并没有任何表示。

她上手术台都没有这样紧张过，手心全是汗，还好球上有洞可以让手指插在里面，不然她确定这个球一定会从她的手里滑落。

她尽量模仿刚才Neil的动作，然而球脱手的一瞬间，Audrey就发现自己偏离了中心，保龄球以一个非常快的速度直直掉进了左侧的沟道里。她扶着额头，扭过头去看Neil的反应，发现他正在笑着摇头。

“嘿！你，我说过我不会。”她迅速地将自己藏回座椅里，希望刚才并没有别人看到她‘糟糕’的表演。

“没关系，来吧，我来教你。”Neil站起身来，并把瑟缩在座椅里企图让自己原地消失的Audrey拉了起来，“你不常玩这个吧？（You don't do it a lot.）”

“什么？公开羞辱自己吗？”她开玩笑道“对，我不常这么做。”

Neil让她拿好球，然后他站在她的身后，用自己的身体来调整她的姿势，他整个将她环绕了起来，“对，就这样，拿着球的时候不要弯曲膝盖，把球拿在身前。”

“夹紧你的胳膊，别和身体分开。”他把她的胳膊牢牢贴回身体，“现在，前后摆动胳膊，记得松手的时候胳膊不要弯曲，也别用力。”

他依旧站在她的身后紧紧贴着她，他的手抓着她的手臂，一起摆动。

“松手。”Neil在她的耳后小声说道，他灼热的气息喷到她敏感的耳后，细绒的汗毛都立了起来。她的呼吸变慢，整个世界都像停止了一般，Neil灼热的身体炙烤着她的后背，Audrey听到他的声音，将全部注意力都放在控制自己身体上。就是这时候了，她决定松开手。

保龄球以稍缓的速度在球道上滚动起来，稳稳当当地砸中了边上的几个瓶子。

这对一个初学者来说已经是很大的进步了。“Wow.”Audrey转过身去和Neil击掌，她脸上的担心和忧虑已经完全被兴奋代替，“不错嘛。”

“我一直都是个好老师，不管是在医院还是在保龄球馆。”Neil像个被夸奖的小孩一样得意地笑了起来。

Audrey看他沾沾自喜的样子想要逗弄他，所以她学着他刚才的样子将身体严丝合缝地完全贴在他的后面，在他耳边轻轻吹着气，“是吗？教练，你还这么教过谁？”

“我才没有这样。”Neil露出一个无奈的笑容，一边维护自己的形象，一边抓住她环绕在自己肩膀上的手臂，将她背起来了一些。

“你完全就是这样的。”Audrey的脚尖点在地上，抑制不住自己的笑声“性感的保龄球教练，唔,,,不错啊。”她咬了一下他的耳尖。

“快停下，不然我们现在就回家。”Neil将她松开，转过身去啄了啄对方甜蜜的嘴唇，“然后在床上度过今天。”他性感低沉的嗓音让Audrey的脊椎闪过一阵电流，她抬了抬眉毛，挑衅道“那得多无聊啊。”

“真的？”

“不。”Audrey装不下去了，笑了出来。他们旁若无人地吻了起来，带着薄荷味的舌头轻扫过牙床，在下巴开始酸痛时才互相分开。Audrey用手擦了擦她那形状好看的被蹂躏成可怜兮兮的红色的嘴唇。

Neil拉开他们之间的距离，他煞风景地说道，“今天我一定要教会你，别总想着怎么讨好你的教练，小姐，那没用的。”他假装严肃地扮演着铁面无私的教练。

“Yes, sir.”Audrey憋着笑顺着他演了下去。

他们又在保龄球馆度过了愉快的两小时，直到两人都抬不起胳膊了，才准备离开。

玫瑰色的天边镶着一层金丝，深蓝色的绸布遮盖住了大半苍穹，最是暧昧的天色让他们情不自禁地在车里吻了起来。

Neil贪得无厌地索取着，Audrey乐于享受他的欲壑难填，她能感觉到自己被他强烈的渴望着。直到他们都开始气喘吁吁起来，她才结束他们湿漉漉的亲吻，“介意回家完成剩下的活动吗？”她用牙齿咬着下唇挑逗地看着Neil。

“那我们最好快点到家。”Neil系好安全带，准备发动车，他突然停住了，转过身去看Audrey。

“跟我说实话好吗？”他从刚才的兴奋中脱离出来冷静了下来，“告诉我你不是因为内疚想补偿我才和我一起花这么多时间。”Neil的眼睛里一直都有着真诚的力量，让人不忍心向他撒谎。

“我没有...”Audrey才刚开了个头，就停下了，Neil值得她的真心对待。他们都太了解对方了，一个眼神，一声轻咳他都能明白其中的意味，她怎么骗得过他呢？“也许吧。”她放弃了伪装。

“但我是真的爱你，才想陪着你。”Audrey把手落在他的上面。

“你不需要这样，我也爱你，但我们不必将所有的时间都捆绑在一起。我知道你一定有其他想去的地方，其他想做的事。虽说我们在一起的时间也挺快乐，但我想让你更快乐。我打赌你今天肯定很想去打泰拳，而不是和我困在这里。”

Neil知道她在为前段时间的事情内疚，Audrey像匹在阳光下闪闪发光的充满野性的漂亮马儿，注定要在广阔的天地奔腾，他怎么忍心将她拴在身边。他爱她的特立独行，并不希望她因为自己而改变。

Audrey那样看着Neil，像是第一次认识他一样。她低着脑袋，眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，过了一小会儿她的嘴角扬起一个小小的弧度，“谢谢。”她觉得自己是世界上最幸福的人，“我没觉得‘困’在这里，和你在一起很开心。”她的脸颊上泛起了淡淡的红晕，紧接着将自己柔软的嘴唇放在了Neil的嘴唇上面，他们让时间静止在了这一刻，两人都没有动，静静地感受着从嘴唇薄薄的皮肤传来的对方的心跳。

Audrey垂下了眼帘，在这样的距离下，她什么也看不清，只有Neil占满了她的全世界，她愿意随着他一起沉浮。

“以后休息的时间，你去干你喜欢的事，我干我喜欢的事，怎么样？”Neil不想让Audrey为了补偿他做这么多牺牲，他的脸上升起了一个笑容，眼角的皱纹温柔得不像话。

“I thought you'd never ask.”Audrey的眼睛像月光湖一样的波光粼粼，她心中满载着喜悦幸福和快乐，她找到了那个对的人，Neil是如此了解她，她不再需要费尽心思地隐藏自己的想法。Audrey发现自己像恶俗电视剧里的女主角一样被爱情冲昏了头脑，整张脸上都带着傻兮兮的笑容。

当爱情真的发生在Audrey的身上时，她可以清楚地感受到浑身上下洋溢着的甜蜜，她可以描述出爱情的样子，是他们你一言我一语争辩时无法控制的激情，是他们在办公室相互道歉时的互相退让，是失而复得的庆幸。她在他的眼中看到了他们的未来，他们一起走进教堂，一起孕育爱情的结晶，Neil担忧地看着他们的小孩坐在杜卡迪的后座，他们的孩子形单影只地离开家去上大学，他们一起挽着手从容地老去，他们成为世界上最快乐的两个老头老太太。

Audrey记得每一个让她怦然心动的瞬间，她不想再有所保留，她想要和他一起坠入爱谷。

Neil发现自己忘记了呼吸，他面前的Audrey正露出那可以让冰雪融化的笑容，他在她绽开的眉眼之间看到了春暖花开。他爱她的笑，她总是藏不住笑意，不需要用力，那卷翘的睫毛就会花枝乱颤起来，她的嘴会弯曲成一个可爱的形状，露出洁白的贝齿。仿佛她生下来就是为了向世人展示笑容的，她总在不经意间就露出笑意。 他早都把她的样子框成了一幅画，挂在了心里最明亮的地方，只要稍有空闲就会在心里窥探两眼。

“我爱你。”汹涌的思绪化为简单的三个单词，他们几乎是异口同声道。虽然他们向对方说过无数遍的爱，却总也说不够。

坐在Neil的车里，他们全神贯注地望着对方，无所畏惧地爱着对方，好像这是世界最后的安全庇护所，不管将来要面对什么样的困难，只要他们在对方的身边，一切都会迎刃而解。两个惺惺相惜的灵魂不再踽踽独行。

未来也许有很多障碍在前面等着他们，但Audrey Lim和Neil Melendez再也不会分开，他们将自己内心最柔软的部分交给了对方。

他们的未来是由什么组成的呢？充足的懒觉，数不清的亲吻和漫长且幸福得几乎无聊的后半生。

\--------End.

Vera Petrova

2020.4.14

我写的时候一直在听Fallin' All in You， 这段歌词特别甜蜜，是我想象他们的样子。

Sunrise with you on my chest

清晨日出 你睡在我的胸膛

No blinds in the place where I live

我住的地方没有百叶窗

Daybreak open your eyes

天色破晓 你睁开惺忪睡眼

'Cause this was only ever meant to be for one night

因为这意味只有一夜温存时光

Still, we're changing our minds here

尽管如此 我们仍在改变我们的想法

Be yours, be my dear

我要成为你的人 你要做我的宝贝

So close with you on my lips

我的唇如此贴近你

Touch noses, feeling your breath

鼻尖相抵 呼吸交织

Push your heart and pull away, yeah

我把你推开

Be my summer in a winter day love

在寒冬里做我温暖的夏天

I can't see one thing wrong

我们之间

Between the both of us

天生绝配

Be mine, be mine, yeah

就成为我的专属

这篇文我也是费了挺大功夫才完成的，满满都是对Limlendez的爱，虽然最后结尾比较生硬，因为我写不了长篇必须要结束。不过以后有空会写短篇，写个番外啥的。

还有一点遗憾的是我不会开车hhhhh。

感谢Nic和CC充满感情的表演，正是他们让这对副线CP充满了灵魂！本来这对CP被编剧当成了过场，可是他们演得太真情实感了，完全吸引我的注意，没有哪对比他们更般配了。

怀念Neil Melendez ┬＿┬不过还好，我们还有CC和Nic的友谊。（David Shore你没有心）

谢谢大家的阅读和评论 (●´▽｀●)下次再见


	11. After break up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little 'incident' happened after they break up and before earthquake.

周五晚上十点，外科医生和护士们刚结束了一场十分漫长且艰难的手术，集结在会议室里。外科主任Dr.Lim正在总结这星期的工作，并安排下星期的任务。

“下周的颈动脉内膜切除手术由Dr.Murphy来主刀。”Lim站在会议室的窗前宣布道，人群中立刻冒出吃惊的吸气声，欢笑着的鼓掌声，羡慕又嫉妒的Park用手肘怼了Shaun，一边埋怨一边恭喜他。Lim注意到人群里有一道不寻常的目光。Melendez站在最左边，不满意地摇了摇头。

“散会。周末都好好休息吧，除了你Dr.Murphy，你要好好准备这场手术。”Lim叮嘱Shaun，虽然她知道Shaun的水平完全没有问题，但还是有些担心。Shaun上一次主刀，就和护士发生了冲突，她害怕这次会发生同样的事情。

Lim和大家一起走出了会议室转身钻进了她自己的办公室，她的办公室就在会议室的对面。Glassman把院长办公室的位置选在了门诊部，这个巨大的办公室便让给了她。

Lim在手术室里奋战了一天，此刻她卸掉了外科主任的架势，才感觉一阵头晕目眩。迅速地关掉电脑，她抓起背包和衣服，关掉办公室的灯，决定在回家的路上奖赏自己一个香喷喷的芝士汉堡。

刚锁好办公室的门，她突然想起自己的机车钥匙还放在桌面上。Lim在心里咒骂了几句，返身打开了办公室的门，她没有开灯，凭借着走廊里的灯光，踏着步子摸索到办公桌前，在上面寻找起钥匙。

她身后突然响起敲门声，清脆的叩击声在昏暗的环境里加倍地刺激着她的神经，Lim整个人如同被电击了一般浑身一颤。她有些恼火地扭过头去，发现Melendez正叉着腰靠在她办公室的门上。

她无奈地叹了口气，知道Melendez是为了Shaun的事，刚才开会的时候她已经从他的眼神感觉到强烈不满了。

“你不应该让Shaun做这场手术，让他去做切除阑尾炎，或者胆囊都行。”Melendez走进了办公室，站在了她的面前。在Lim把这个病人分给Shaun之前，Melendez是病人的主治医生。

“Shaun的技术完全没有问题，我相信他百分之百能顺利且精准地完成手术，而且患者都同意了，你还在担心什么？”Lim别扭地拽了拽袖子，老实说她对自己的决定也不是十分的确信。这样做是为了推Shaun一把，她不想看他一直在原地踏步。

“当然了，前提是没有任何一点的意外发生。我们都知道Shaun不能被干扰。如果他在手术的时候被鬼知道什么的因素干扰到，失误了，我们是挽回不了的，你这是在拿病人的健康赌博。”Melendez的目光中充满了不认同。

“你说我拿病人的身体在赌博？”Lim不能接受这种说法，她不自觉地将手臂交叉在身前，发出一声冷笑，“我这是在因材施教，Shaun需要更大胆一点，他需要去克服自己的本能。我说过你不适合做外科主任，看来这一点是没错了，如果你当了外科主任，Shaun这几年估计不会有什么长进。”

Melendez嘴唇紧紧地抿着，皱起了眉头，看起来被她的话冒犯到。“你到底为什么这么想帮他？是因为Strauss吗？我知道你的实习期过得十分悲惨。”他决定将话题更进一步，进入危险领域。

Lim像是被迎面泼了一盆水，整个人都愣住了，在短暂的停顿之后她拧紧了眉头，“你怎么敢把这个扯到我身上。既然你要把这个问题变成私人问题，那不如来说一说你。”她松开交叉在身前的双臂，叉在腰的两侧，眼下的肌肉不受控制地抽搐了一下。“今天我因为有人匿名举报你偏袒Dr.Browne的事情找你谈话，你是不是因为这个事情在不爽。”

“什么？”Melendez从胸腔挤出一声荒唐的笑声，他没想到Lim会在这里袭击他。

“我以为你会更加专业一些呢，至少在我们分手以后，你应该明白不能和同事谈恋爱，没想到你又重蹈覆辙了。”Lim开始口不择言，她知道自己有些无理取闹，但她停不下来，在内心深处她希望Melendez可以立刻否认。“你这样对剩下的实习生们不公平。”她的头稍稍偏了一下，继续指责他。

“这太荒唐了，到底是谁在背后嚼舌头。”Melendez的声音逐渐变高，他气势汹汹地迈上前一步，盯着Lim的眼睛，毫不示弱，“你真是不可思议，怎么会想到…”

“我不可思议？！难道不是你生气我把你的病人分给了Shaun吗？你觉得我是在为了你和Claire的事情而惩罚你。”Lim不给他说完话的机会就断言道。

“我生气？我哪有在生气？”Melendez激动的声音完全证实了Lim的话，他确实非常生气。

“你没有吗？”Lim抬高眉毛讽刺他。

“你才在生气吧，你为什么提到我和Claire的事情，那就是愚蠢的捕风捉影。你想知道事情的真相到底是什么吗？”Melendez不停起伏的胸腔暗示着他的怒火，今天实在是太不顺利了，他先是被人诬告，然后又被夺走了病人。

“我不在乎，只要你不…”Lim张着嘴还没说完就被Melendez打断，她气恼地瞪着他。

“狗屁的你不在乎。我们之间根本就没…”两个人都在冲对方大喊大叫，全然不理对方在说什么。

“我跟你说了我他妈不想知道！”Lim浑身紧绷着，手指尖冰凉攥在手心，她的身体不自觉地摆出战斗的姿势，上半身前倾着，像只好斗的公鸡。

他们都怔在了原地，两人的脸贴得十分近，鼻尖仿佛要碰在一起。Audrey可以感觉到Neil灼热的呼吸，她自己也在急剧地喘气。他整张脸都隐没在阴影中模糊不清，但她认得出那表情，危险得像一只隐蔽在草丛中等待发动雷霆一击的猎豹一般，气势汹汹又极为压抑。他的下颌曲线锋利得像是能割破皮肤，那双大得不合比例的眼睛里装满了落地窗外城市的星火，他愤怒的模样点燃了她。

Audrey突然感觉到嘴里异常干渴，像十天没喝水一样，她的心跳在耳膜上砰砰得打着鼓。她看着Neil的眼睛，他们离得那么近，眼里全是对方隐约的身影。她看见了怒火，看见了伤心，还看见了一些隐藏着的欲望。她忽然想要吻他，她知道他也想。

于是她那么做了。

在她向前靠近的一瞬间，就确定了Neil确实也有着相同的想法，他们在半途相遇，嘴唇磕在了对方的牙齿上，激起一阵疼痛。她垂下了眼帘，被身体支配着，他们唇齿交缠，用力地啃食着对方的嘴唇。他们似乎是为了彼此而生的，他们的嘴唇完美的嵌在一起，像吸铁石一样无法分开。Audrey觉得这还不够，她还想要更多，于是她用手环住他的脖子，一只手用力地托在他的脑后，让他离得更近一些。

Neil凶猛的攻势让她站不直身子，于是她顺势靠在了身后的办公桌上，松开一只手撑在身后的桌子上。他的一只手攀上了她的后腰，另一只手抚在她的颈侧，拇指在她的耳后敏感的皮肤上摩挲着。

怒火转变为了欲望之火，他们的脑子早都烧成了一团浆糊，仅凭身体的本能在行动。

Neil灼热的亲吻从她的嘴唇移到了她的脖颈，他的吻像蚂蚁在啃噬她的皮肤，让她又痒又疼。Audrey的手攥着他的脑后的短发，而他毫不在意那点疼痛，在她的锁骨上留下延绵的细吻。

自从他们分手以后，Audrey就觉得自己心里一直憋着怨气。但又无处可以发泄，她对他们的分手感到十分不甘心。虽然是她结束了他们的关系，但她也曾尝试过挽回，她以为Neil会懂她的意思，可是那天Neil完全没有接她抛出的橄榄枝。

这几天关于Neil和Claire的事情让她更加的恼火，她更加用力地攥着他的头发，像是要把这些天的糟糕情绪全都发泄出来。

“诶？办公室的门没有锁。”从房间外突然传来秘书Sandra的声音。

Audrey听到声音，像是惊弓之鸟一般立刻将他推开，整理了衣领，迅速地让自己的呼吸平静下来，她的心脏像是放在嘴里融化着的跳跳糖，在胸腔里到处乱蹦。

Sandra探头进房间的时候看见Lim和Melendez站在黑暗处，不过房间昏暗她看不清他们的表情，“Dr.Lim，Dr.Melendez，你们还没走啊。”

“我们刚在讨论一个病例，这就走。”Lim的表情看起来有点奇怪，她的声音也很沙哑，说着话她和Melendez都从办公室里走了出来。

“请你帮我把门锁上，我有事，先走了。”Lim向Sandra说道，她慌张地像是逃一般迅速离开了。Melendez向她点点头，也离开了。

Audrey一边骂着自己愚蠢，一边在去往停车场的路上飞奔。他们的关系从一开始就是个错误，他们是同事，是好朋友，恋爱关系会让一切都变得复杂。她亲手结束了他们的关系，为什么现在又要这样？她为自己的失控感到抓狂。

她和Neil，就像是双星系统里的两颗势力相当的恒星，不管他们怎么做，都摆脱不了对方的吸引力。

“Dammit.”走到机车的旁边她才想起自己还是没有拿钥匙，Audrey拍了下自己的额头。她急得快要发疯，不能停下逃离的脚步，她必须远离Neil，越远越好。她放弃了回办公室取钥匙的念头，奔向了公交车站，那里刚好来了一辆驶向她家的车。

车子启动的一瞬间，她觉得自己终于得救了，从那个叫Neil Melendez的泥潭里脱身了。Audrey像失去了所有力气一样摊在了座位上。

* * *

这个周末，她本来打算要骑着车进行一场短途公路旅行，走到哪算哪。现在计划算是彻底泡了汤。Audrey卷着被子窝在沙发上，脚下的垃圾桶里堆满了白色的卫生纸，电视机上放着她看了无数遍仍然喜欢的漫威电影。她感冒了。虽说一场小小的感冒不会要了她的命，但无力的四肢让她注定不能离开柔软舒适的被窝。

Audrey此刻最需要的，就是去骑车兜风，或是去打泰拳。她的脑子里想不清楚事情的时候，就需要那些。但她不想回到办公室去取钥匙，也不能抱着一大包纸和垃圾桶出门，更不能迫使她那晕乎乎的脑袋控制好她的四肢。

她充满怨气地往嘴里塞着零食，可是并尝不出任何滋味，她连自己吃的是什么都不知道，只是干巴巴地咀嚼着。Audrey把那包零食拿起来仔细看了看，是蔬菜干。她不禁想到和Neil在一起的日子，他总是把她照顾得很好。如果他们没分手，那现在她应该舒服地窝在他的怀抱里，吃着他给她做的闻着都要流口水的墨西哥菜肴。

她一直以为自己是个没心没肺的人，谁知道她竟然花了一上午的时间坐在电视机前想Neil的事情。

快停下，你在干什么。她打断了自己的幻想，她最不应该做的，就是去想他。她抬起一边眉毛嫌弃地看着自己手里的零食，我自己也能活得很好，她想着，把手里的蔬菜干扔到了一旁。

Audrey从沙发上起身到厨房，打开冰箱，被自己空荡荡的冰箱震惊到了，她都不知道自己什么时候吃完了所有的库存。她不情愿地拖着步子去超市买了一些吃的，为了证明自己一个人也可以过得很好，她又花了一下午的时间给自己做了一顿丰盛得有些过分的晚餐。

* * *

周末很快就过去了，Audrey的感冒也好了一些。但是她的另一个问题却没有得到解决，她不知道自己该怎么去面对Neil。

Audrey一到办公室就立刻忙碌了起来，她精准地控制着时间，错开所有会和Neil遇的地点。她又像上次他们分手之后一样，在躲着他。

她今天第无数次看手表，才中午一点，时间过得好慢，每一分钟都在胆战心惊地煎熬着。今日的工作已经做得差不多了，她不得不把周二的工作计划移一部分过来。就在她准备去别的医院参加一个讲座时，突然接到Glassman的电话，说下午5点要开会。

“我能不去吗？我现在正要去一个讲座，挺重要的。”Audrey向Glassman解释道，希望他能放过她。

“不能，外科所有人都必须要到。”Glassman无视了她的请求。

Audrey挂了电话，在心里哀嚎了起来，看来她是怎么也躲不过了。

* * *

Glassman坐在会议室的一端，外科医生和几个实习生都到齐了，只有Lim还不知踪影。

“你们主任在哪？”Glassman看了一眼表，朝Melendez和Andrews问道。

“不知道，一整天都没看到她。”Andrews回到，Melendez没说话。

“抱歉，来晚了。”Lim推开门，挤进会议室。她发现Melendez就站在门的旁边，于是赶紧朝会议室里面走去，最终她站定在了离他最远的地方。

“好了开始说正事。”Glassman开始这次会议。

“阿嚏”

Glassman停顿的时候，安静的会议室两端响起响亮的喷嚏声，像是石头掉进了平静的水面一样，引起了大家的注意。

Lim揉了揉痒痒的鼻子，扭过头去惊恐地发现打喷嚏的另一个人是Melendez。他们的目光在空中相遇，然后像弹在了一堵看不见的墙上一样，立刻移开。

Lim觉得所有人的目光都盯在他们俩的身上，她好像都能听到其他人在心里想些什么，所有人都知道他们的关系。天呐，她尴尬地咳了两下，不自在地将自己缩到了墙角。

Glassman看了他们一眼，继续说了起来。

整个会议过程中Lim都心不在焉的，Melendez也感冒了，不用想都知道是他们之间有人把感冒传给了另一方。她这些天没有受冷，肯定不是她，应该是Neil。该死的，她就放松警惕了一小下，就又和Neil搞在了一起，竟然还传染上了感冒。

“散会。”Glassman的声音打断了她的思绪。Lim看着Melendez出去了，才朝着门口移动。

Glassman突然叫住了她，“Dr.Lim。”她停住脚步，站在一边。

Glassman没有说话，只是抬了抬眉毛，他用眼神指向Melendez，又看向Lim，“again?”

Lim知道Glassman在暗示什么，她有种被戳穿的火烧感，“没有。”她迅速眨了两下眼睛，她在撒谎的时候总是忍不住那样做，“我们只是恰好都感冒了。”

“这个季节感冒可不容易啊。”

“大汗淋漓的时候冲一场冷水澡，想不感冒都难。”Lim顺口编着谎话。

“好吧。”Glassman推了推眼镜，将信将疑地点点头。

Lim像一阵风一样在走廊上飞快地走着，她的头发从肩膀上飞了起来，差点被发现的感觉让她心跳加速。如果她和Neil真的复合了，那她不会怕被别人发现。问题是她也说不清他们之间到底是什么，有人问起她根本不知道该怎么解释。

Lim心乱如麻地在等电梯，她左右看了看，Melendez不在周围。电梯门一开，她低着头走了进去，一抬头就看见了她最不想见的人正站在电梯里面。她拼命忍住想要冲出去的冲动，站在离他远的一边。

上帝啊，Lim在心里叫苦，她从没有像此时一般，不知道该如何和Melendez相处。即使是以前他们互相竞争，互相挖苦的时候，也没有此刻这般让人无所适从。

“Audrey。”Melendez突然叫她，他转过身面对着她，将身子靠在电梯壁上。

Lim知道自己不能逃脱，是命运将她带到了这里。他们必须得谈一谈，只是时间问题，她一直在逃避，但她不能一直逃下去。所以她也转过身子，靠在墙上。她看着Neil的眼睛，丝毫猜不出他将要说什么。

电梯门马上就要关上，这时Shaun突然挡住了电梯的门，走了进来。

Lim不知道自己该感到庆幸还是惋惜，他们可能再也没机会谈起这件事情了，他们都不是愿意轻易谈起自己感情的人。

“Dr.Melendez，Dr.Lim。”Shaun向他们打了招呼，“我很好奇你们是怎么在这个不容易感冒的季节同时得上感冒的。”

Lim和Melendez愣了一下，Melendez抢先回答“我家的热水器坏了，我跑完步洗了个冷水澡。”他说话带着浓重的鼻音，很显然还没有从感冒中恢复过来。

Lim的表情很微妙，她的嘴角稍稍抽动，没想到她随意编给Glassman的借口竟然真的是Melendez感冒的原因。

现在她必须要飞快想出来第二个借口，“我周末去找我的大学同学玩，她感冒了，我一定是被她传染了。”严格意义上讲，她说了一半的真话，她确实是被某些人传染的。

Lim感觉到Melendez的目光落在了她身上，她讲话的时候他总是那么专注地看着她，即使是现在，他们关系最尴尬的时候。

“希望你尽快好起来。”Melendez向她点点头。

“你也是。”Lim冲他微笑了一下，她在尽力克服自己的尴尬。电梯门开了，Shaun和Melendez走了出去，留Lim一个人在里面。

* * *

这一周医院非常忙碌，接连出了两起重大交通事故，有几十个人受伤。Lim和所有的外科医生，一直忙于做手术和解决术后问题。她都不记得这周有吃过午饭。

终于熬到了周五，Lim在办公室做完文书工作，天色已经晚了，大多数医生都下班了。

她突然想起上周五在这间办公室发生的事情，本以为这周会很难熬。没想到出了那么多的事情，都让她忘记了那回事。

她的食指搭在嘴唇上，想起了Neil亲吻她时的感觉，她闭上眼睛开始回想那晚的细节。如果Sandra不打断他们，又会发生什么？他们会在这间办公室里做爱吗？可那又算什么呢？他们很显然还对彼此有感觉，那仅是身体的反应还是更深层次的连结？

Audrey想不清楚，她拿起了手机，随便翻看了一下短信。突然她划过Neil的短信，上一次他们发短信还是在他们没分手的时候，“晚餐不用点外卖，我做好了。”

这是Neil发给她的，她并没有回短信，但立刻给他打电话过去，并用一些下流又性感的话来感谢他。

想到这里Audrey笑了起来，她不确定这是不是爱，但她确实很想念和Neil在一起的日子。她鼓起勇气拨出了电话，决定再给他们一个机会。

* * *

Neil和Claire约好了下班一起打保龄球，他连着赢了几轮，有些累，正坐在椅子上无聊地翻着手机短信，突然看到Dr.Audrey Lim的名字，他忍不住点了进去。他们的上一条短信还是在他们关系没有结束的时候“晚餐不用点外卖，我做好了。”

这是他发给Audrey的，他记得很清楚她并没有回复，她给他打了电话感谢他，他对那通让他面红耳赤的电话实在是记忆深刻。

Neil不自觉地露出一个微笑，他觉得他们值得第二次机会。老天知道这段时间他有多难熬，每天都能看到Audrey，却再也不能拥抱她，不能亲吻她漂亮的眼睛。

他们分手后第二天，Audrey到他的办公室来说她在犹豫。Neil费了很大的力气才控制住自己不要笑着上前亲吻她，求得复合。他知道她总是在摇摆不定，她不确定自己想要什么。而Neil不想再次被她分手，那真是他经历过的最痛苦的事情，所以他什么都没说，放手了。

上个周五，他们在Audrey的办公室里争吵起来，Neil看着Audrey那张在恼火时也非常性感的脸，失去了理智，他感觉她在靠近，于是迎了上去，像是干渴了太久的植物在吸吮甘霖一样，他顾不得一切地亲吻她。后来，他们被打断了，Audrey仓促地离开。

那个周末他躺在家里对抗令他头晕的感冒，之后的一周他忙得几乎没有坐下过。他们之间几乎没有怎么交流过。

Neil拨出了Audrey的号码，他想要找她谈谈。

“对不起，您所拨打的号码正在通话中…”

两个人的手机听筒里传来了一样的内容。

“嘿，该你了，我今天手感不太好。”Claire在叫Neil，他有些无奈地收起了手机，决定这件事还可以再等等。

Lim有些失望地把电话装进包里，她这个周末准备去完成上个周末的计划，也许他们的事情可以再等等。


	12. During Residency part1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened during their residency.

_“Dr.Melendez_ _，你是怎样在和Dr.Lim做了那么多年朋友以后让她爱上你的？”_

在Neil Melendez以实习生的身份进入医院，第一次见到即将和他共度几年时光的实习生们时，他非常仔细地扫视人群，想要分析每一张陌生的脸上所携带的信息。比如，那个已经在和身边的人开玩笑的金发傻大个，Neil不担心他会成为自己的对手。又比如那个站在角落里的小个子棕发女孩，看起来十分紧张，她不停在咬自己的嘴唇，他认为她撑不过第三年。

剩下的人都面无表情的站在那里，尽量让自己显得从容一些，不要像个菜鸟一样傻兮兮的。Neil的童年在一贫如洗中度过，他们家本来就没什么钱，他妹妹的病情让他们的经济情况更加困难。所以他从小就学会了怎样在夹缝中生存，等他强大一些的时候，也没有忘记永远处于最有利的地位上，他逐渐适应了那些令人厌烦的人际交往。现在的Neil对自己十分自信，但他不是一个自负的人。他知道想要在这里生存下去，必须要弄清楚自己的地位，搞明白他的竞争对手是谁，谁又可以做他的朋友。

“好了，大家安静安静，这几位将是接下来几年里指导你们的医生。”戴着眼镜的Glassman站在台上，请出了几位穿着白大褂的医生。

Neil注意到其中一个金色头发，带着金属框眼镜的女医生，她薄得像刀刃一样锋利的嘴唇上擦着深红色的口红，一双像冰冻了万年的宝石一般的蓝色眼睛毫无感情地打量台下的实习生们，她不屑地抬高了眉毛，随后高傲地将眼神收回。Neil看得出她是一个十分刻薄的人，他在心里提醒自己千万不要惹到这位医生。

“这位是Dr.Stella Strauss，她不仅手术技术高超，也十分擅长诊断，希望你们能多向她学习。”Glassman介绍道。

似乎所有人都注意到Strauss尖锐的态度，所以大家在跟她学习的时候都小心翼翼。刚过半个月，就有人受到Strauss惩罚的，那是一个亚裔混血的女实习生，叫Audrey Lim。说实话，Neil在第一次见面的时候并没有注意她。他这才注意起她的样子，高高的鼻梁，瘦长的脸颊，她不怎么笑，但是当她笑起来的时候Neil觉得整个房间都被照亮了。

当Strauss将她轰出了手术室并让她去做杂活得时候，她一声也没有反驳，只是默默地去做。Neil觉得她挺无辜的，她只是在手术室里问了两个问题。虽说她没有站出来为自己说话，他却不会觉得她是只任人欺负的听话小绵羊，即使才过了半个月，他也明白她优秀到足够打败大部分实习生们。

在接下来的一年里，Neil和周围的实习生们迅速搞好了关系，但他并不十分了解Audrey Lim，那个女人从不喜欢分享她的私人生活。他只知道她喜欢漫画，因为她总是在穿各种各样不同图案的漫画T恤。还有就是她每天都吃同样的午餐，自带的蔬菜三明治和一罐酸奶。他觉得她是个十足的怪人。

同时她也是让他最头疼的人，剩下的那些人里，没有可以和他比较的，他从不担心他们会抢了他的位置。Lim不一样，她几乎不参与实习生们无聊的业余活动，最多只是上班的时候和大家说几句话。她反应灵敏得像一个猎豹，在问题被抛出去的一瞬间，她就脱口而出迅速给出答案，即使答案不对，她也会立刻思考，更改她的答案。最可贵的是她懂得团队合作，她并没有因为个人的优秀就放弃合作精神。

一整年Neil都觉得自己有气撒不出来，他总是在和她竞争，让他恼火的是Lim从来不参与到那些竞争中去。他只是在单方面的挑衅，像一拳打进了棉花里，软绵绵的，好不容易鼓起的力量全都散尽了。

Strauss似乎十分讨厌Lim，她总是对Lim十分挑剔。Neil不知道Strauss为什么看不惯她。

Neil有一天在医院撞见了Lim的老公Kashal，那时候他才知道她已经结婚了。Kashal有一个乐队，他们是在公路边的小酒馆里认识的。她并没有透露更多。Neil觉得很震惊，她看起来并不像是那种会早早结婚的人。

第二年开始，Neil的苦恼增加了，他开始明白Strauss的用意。她看似是在打压Lim，实际上是在帮她。Lim在她的磨练下，各方面的技术都在飞快增长。Neil觉得自己追得很吃力，他也开始对自己要求更加严格。不管Strauss要求她做什么，他也会去做。

于是在第二年里，他们相处的时间变多了。许多深夜加班，让他们也逐渐熟了起来。Neil觉得Audrey像一阵干爽的风，让你无法忽视她的到来，她的出现让湿闷的空气活了过来，他喜欢她身上鲜明的活力。

Neil终于找到一个可以完全理解他的人，他在所有人面前营造出的积极阳光的形象在她面前都如同虚设，Audrey可以穿过他那一层层的伪装看到他的真实情感，他那些隐藏起来的负面情绪。他们都是同样好强的人，没必要在对方面前虚伪地掩藏自己的野心。Neil很开心他可以偶尔做自己。

* * *

Audrey Lim是一个反叛者，她在很小的年纪就明白了这个社会的不公。不管是作为女性，还是作为亚裔，她都感受到来自方面的歧视，有隐性的也有直接的。当她面对那些直接砸在她脸上的歧视和嘲笑时，总是毫无畏惧的，她会加倍地返还所有的尖酸刻薄。最让她痛恨的是那些隐性的歧视，总是打着为你好的旗帜光明正大地剥削。她养成了习惯，总是去做那些人们说她做不了的事情，

骨子里的叛逆让她走上了追求刺激的道路，那时候她爱上骑着机车飞驰在公路上的感觉，也让她爱上了Kashal，一个和她同样追求极限的人。

虽说她是个肾上腺素爱好者，但她不是一个莽夫，实际上她比任何人都要懂得控制自己。在她还小的时候，看过一部关于医生的纪录片，那时候起，她就确定自己以后一定会成为一名医生。手术刀精准地落在指定的位置，病人的生命握在她的手里，这比任何事情都要刺激得多，什么也比不上在手术台上的感觉。

Audrey是个十分专注且目标明确的人，从她到医院的第一天起，注意力就没有放在和她一起的实习生们身上过，因为那不值得，她知道自己该怎样赢，只要超过剩下的所有人就行。

没想到事情并没有她想象的那样顺利，她在刚开始半个月就吃到了苦头。那个叫Strauss的医生似乎在针对她。在手术室里，其他的实习生都非常安静，但Audrey提出了许多问题，她不会像那些胆小鬼一样有问题也不问。没想到Strauss把她赶出了手术室。她心里十分不服气，Strauss一定也是那种糟糕的女性当权者，一旦站在了高处就开始打压低层的女性。她虽然生气但是表面上表现得特别冷静。

和她一起在手术室里的还有另一个男实习生，Neil Melendez，他戴着口罩，那双大眼睛传递着同情。Audrey对他的行为嗤之以鼻，同情，是对她的侮辱。

后来Audrey发现了规律，她在手术室里只是认真地观察，并不问任何问题，等到手术结束了，才会去问。她发现Strauss并不是反感她的问题，而是她问问题的时间。掌握了Strauss的喜好以后，她的日子也并没有变好，那个金发女机器人总是在折磨她，Audrey决定在心里这么叫她。她总是最后一个离开医院的人，只要第二天稍微迟到就会被罚。

“我希望你能从吃的苦里学到些东西，别总是抱怨。”Strauss提醒过她。Audrey看得出这个尖酸刻薄的女导师看中了自己身上的特质，在用一种非常变态的方法让她迅速成长。所以她咬着牙忍受所有的折磨。

她从不喜欢参与实习生们的业余活动，在剩下的少的可怜的私人时间里她宁愿去做自己喜欢的事情。她更不想将自己的私生活暴露在他们面前，比如她和Kashal那比坟墓还要死气沉沉的婚姻。

她时常会后悔开始了这段关系，可她并不想就这样认输了。当时她结婚的时候很多人劝她，说他们的婚姻不会长久。她现在已经尝到了苦果，他们似乎永远都不在一个频道。她永远都会错过他们约好的公路旅行。他永远都在巡回演出的路上。他们几乎说不上话了，但Audrey不喜欢认输，所以她还在挣扎着做最后的努力。

第一年很快过去，Audrey暗中观察过实习生们，只有Neil能激起她的胜负欲，虽说她觉得他的小竞争很幼稚，但心里还是会暗暗将自己和他作比较。

就是在那个时候，她注意到Neil开始频繁出现在她的身边。当她独自留在医院处理Strauss扔给她的烂摊子时，Neil会留下来和她一起完成。最开始Audrey并不明白他的意图，后来她渐渐明白了，他是在害怕，他怕Strauss是在给她开小灶。她虽然心里明白，却仍然乐意接受他的‘帮助’，她不担心他会因此超过自己。

Neil确实是个有趣的聊天对象，比起剩下的实习生们，Audrey喜欢和他说话。他能懂她的每一个极冷的笑点，最重要的是他能接受她的所有怪异，她对漫画的狂热，她忠于同样的食物，他不会像别人一样对她评头论足的。在导师们的竞争游戏里他们总是心照不宣地在组队的时候站在一起，那也是他们总在取胜的原因。

Audrey发现自己变了，一开始她戒备心很强总是提防着别人，但现在她已经开始顺利地接受Neil的好意了。不管她说什么，他都有在认真地听，哪怕是毫无营养的段子，他也会给她回应。她开始变得柔软，像个待绽放的花苞，又向外多打开自己一点。在Neil的影响下，她甚至开始和同届的实习生们一起出去喝酒玩乐。

她开始选择与朋友们厮混在一起，而不是花时间去拯救她那糟糕的婚姻。Audrey开始有些担心，是不是她的本性暴露了？她生来就是无法安稳的不定因素。但她和Neil坐在酒吧里时，就会把这些通通抛在脑后。只是好朋友罢了，她这么告诉自己。

* * *

“市中心一个餐厅爆炸了，马上就会有大批的病人到这里。Dr.Strauss出差，我们紧缺人手，你们已经在医院实习三年了，应该清楚该怎么分类和处理轻伤病人，那就是接下来你们需要做的事情。”Glassman表情严肃地站在实习生们的面前。

Neil看向Audrey，她的神情无比专注，没有丝毫紧张和不知所措的迹象。接下来是考验他们的时刻，他不由地感到跃跃欲试，血管里的血液似乎燃烧了起来。

在连续处理了几个轻伤的病人以后，他们终于可以喘一口气了。Neil从自动贩卖机里取了两瓶可乐，递给Audrey。她朝他感谢地笑了一下，接过罐头，大口地喝了起来。

又来了一辆救护车，可是医院里的外科医生已经全都在手术室里了，没有医生来收治这个病人。Audrey和Neil赶紧放下了手里的饮料，冲了过去。

病人是一个14岁的女孩，出了车祸，头部受伤，昏迷不醒，双臂的血压差值已经到了25，必须马上进行手术。

“怎么办？已经没有医生了。”同行的一个实习生问道，他看起来像是随时要晕倒一样紧张。

犹豫了一下，Audrey突然说道，“我们应该做这场手术。”

周围的几个实习生都安静了，没有人敢接她的话，她的想法太疯狂了。没有正式医生的批准，他们是不被允许单独做手术的，更何况他们对病人的情况一无所知，并不知道该从何下手。

Audrey往四周看了看，扫过那一张张犹豫胆怯的脸，最终盯在Neil脸上，“你要来帮我吗？”

Neil想了一下，点了点头。你疯了，如果不顺利你们俩都会滚蛋，谁知道呢，说不定就算手术顺利你们也得滚蛋，他在心里咒骂自己轻率的决定。

“如果我们…”他还是决定在进手术室之前警告她。

“不会的。”Lim打断了他，她看起来无比坚定，“我们可以的。”

Lim穿上手术服，戴好帽子口罩和眼镜，走到了手术台旁边。实际上她紧张得要死，虽然这不是她的第一台独立手术，可是这次并没有人监督她，一切都靠她自己了。如果她出了错，那对她和Melendez的事业和前途是严重的打击。她可以赌上自己的一切，可她凭什么要求他也那样做呢。Lim忽然抬眼看着Melendez，她犹豫了起来，她不忍心这样逼迫他。

她薄如蝉翼的眼皮上泛着亮晶晶的汗水，目光中的犹豫和不确定透过干净的镜片清晰地传达给他。“Let’s do it.”Melendez一改手术室门外的态度，他像个上战场的士兵一样坚定不移，此刻他们已经不能回头了，既然决定了要这样做，他就要拿出自己最好的状态来。

“CT确认她的主动脉夹层分离，需要开胸。”Lim清空脑袋里所有的杂念，不管最终成败如何，现在她就是病人的上帝，清醒的脑袋是她战胜死亡的武器。

“主动脉还没有破裂出现了假动脉瘤，我们需要先治疗她的头部。”Melendez站在她的对面提醒她。

每一秒病人的情况都会变得更糟，时间似乎驾着马车在飞速奔腾，没有什么留给她思考的时间。她只能听到自己隆隆的心跳和慌张的喘息，无言的手术室里窒息感像毫无痕迹的浪潮将她淹没。她从没有做过这样重大的决定，如果她选错了，那么后果不堪设想。

综合目前的形势来看，她觉得Melendez是对的，她对他的判断有信心。他是他们中最谨慎小心的，他也总是对的。调整了呼吸，Lim重新找回了自己的节奏，向对面的Melendez点了点头，“扶她坐起来，我们先开颅。”

手术完成了，意外的顺利。Audrey脱掉手术服，浑身都失去了力气。她仰起头将欣长的身躯靠在手术室外的墙壁上，合上了干涩的眼睛。

“Nice work。”Neil跟随她的脚步，靠在了墙边。

“谢谢你。”Audrey非常正式地感谢了Neil，如果不是他的提醒，她一定会先做心脏，病人的情况就不好说了。她需要他的见解他的思考方式来提醒她，让她变得更加敏锐。如果说她是把散发着森森银光的刀，那他就是最好的磨刀石。

“没什么大不了的，你做了大部分工作。这下那群胆小鬼可说不出话了。”Neil在说那些面对挑战胆怯地退缩的实习生们。

Audrey摇摇头，笑了一下，“他们只是在做他们认为正确的事情。”

“你觉得他们做的对？”Neil不敢置信地抬起眉毛。

“他们不确定是否能成功完成这场手术，我也不确定他们是否能。”她看着他笃定地说，“而我确定我们一定可以。”

“Yeah team.”Neil伸出拳头，Audrey笑他幼稚，但也伸出了拳头和他碰了一下。

“我们以后会成为非常好的同事。”Neil忽扇着他浓密的睫毛，笑了起来。

“你怎么知道我们都会留下来？”

“打赌吗？1美元。”

“算了吧。”Audrey知道他是对的，他们一定会留下来。

“下班了要去喝酒吗？”Audrey用手捏了捏因为紧张而酸痛的肩膀。

“你不想早点回家吗？这一周我们都在加班，Kashal可能在等你回家。”Neil的语气里充满了一股不自知的酸味，像外表还没有腐烂内里已经开始流酸水的果子。

Audrey愣了一下，起身先向更衣室走去，留给他一个背影“不愿意就算了，我自己去。”她丝毫不担心他会不愿意，所以故意拖着脚步等他追上自己。

她突然出现的小脾气像个孩子一般不讲道理。“来了。”Neil笑着快走两步跟上了她，两只手搭在她的肩上，随意捏了两下。

“舒服，用力点。”Audrey把头垂到身前，将脆弱的后颈完全暴露在Neil面前。

Neil认真地开始给她按摩，他们一前一后地在走廊里走着，模样怪异极了。

“不错啊，不考虑去当个按摩师吗？”她开玩笑道。

“也就只有你这么说了，他们都说我的手像手术刀一样在剐他们的肉。”Neil毫不在意地笑了起来。

“他们的损失啊。”Audrey舒服地发出哼唧声，“你要是改行了我第一个雇佣你。”

“那倒是挺好，我永远也不用担心失业了。”

他们你一句我一句地走向了更衣室，谁也没有再提到Kashal的事情。


	13. During Residency part2

Audrey眼睛无神地盯着护士台桌面上全黑的电脑屏幕，她正在经历36小时的大轮班，现在才30个小时，就已经困得睁不开眼了。她的手还放在鼠标上，但由于太久不操作，电脑已经休眠了。她看见黑色的屏幕上印着自己疲倦的脸，呆滞的眼神，活像一尊没有生气的雕像。她决定趴在桌面上小憩一会儿，只有全神贯注的时候才能发挥最好的水平，这样迟钝困乏的她一定会不小心犯错。

Audrey的双臂叠在一起，将额头枕在小臂上。这个姿势不算舒服，但对于现在的她来说，已经是最好的选择了，她的脖子终于不用在支撑脑袋了，肩膀也放松了紧绷的状态。

她感觉自己的脑袋沉得像块石头，再也没法从桌面上离开了，于是她放任自己随着昏沉的睡意漂浮。Neil说话的声音从拐角处传来，但她没有费劲抬起头去打一声招呼，她实在是太累了。他在和一名护士说着关于病人的事情。Audrey的大脑缓慢处理着他们传达的信息，片刻之后她就放弃了，继续陷入放空状态。

清脆的高跟鞋声从远到近传来，Audrey吓得一个激灵，她以为是Strauss来查岗，立刻坐直了身子，盯着眼前的电脑，假装自己在忙碌些什么。结果出现在玻璃门前的并不是Strauss，而是另一个金头发，他们医院年轻的法律顾问Jessica。

Audrey松了一口气，在没人看到她之前又倒回了桌面上。

“Dr.Glassman，我在三楼护士台这里等你。”Jessica挂了电话就靠在护士台边上了。

突然所有人都不再说话了，Audrey对一瞬间的安静感到不适应，像暴风雨前的宁静。

“Hey，你怎么来了。”Neil不知道在和谁说话，但肯定不是Strauss。

“你最好给我解释清楚。”对方咄咄逼人的声音让Audrey不自觉地皱起了眉头，不过她没有从护士台后面起身去看，不管是什么事都和她无关。

“你先去看看病人，我一会儿过去。”Neil嘱咐刚在和他说话的护士，“小声点，到底什么事情？不能回家再说吗？”

Audrey一下从昏昏欲睡的状态中清醒过来了，来人应该是Neil新交的女朋友Elle。他前几天聚餐的时候带着她一起去的，那是个小个子的金发女生，笑起来十分迷人。但Audrey不喜欢她，她总是有很强的占有欲，好像所有人都在觊觎她的男朋友。她活像个守在金银珠宝堆上的龙，恨不得把Neil藏在她的口袋里，让所有人都不得不小心翼翼地说话，真是个十足的扫兴鬼。

那天Audrey在要酒的时候，顺便帮Neil要了他最喜欢的，之后整晚Elle总是时不时地用眼睛撇她。每当那种被刀抵在身后的凉意来袭，她就知道又是Elle在看她了。

“看我发现了什么？”Elle尖酸的声音传遍了整个走廊，“‘在医院怎么样？还顺利吗？’，‘一切都挺顺利的’，‘生活方面呢？找到对的人了吗？’，‘没有，但我在医院认识了一个女孩，她很特别。’‘真为你高兴，希望你们能早日在一起。’，‘我们是不可能的。’”她的声音被Neil打断。

“你为什么要偷看我的邮件？”Neil为了不引起其他人的注意，尽量压低了自己的音量，但他听起来还是十分的愤怒。

Audrey已经彻底清醒了，她趴在那里无声地笑了起来，好一出热闹，虽说她不喜欢听别人的私事，但如今她想逃也逃不掉，只能安心地坐在前排听戏。

“轮不到你先问我，这个特殊的女孩是谁？”Elle的妒火中烧，她顾不得脸面大声嚷嚷了起来“这么长时间你都在三心二意，是我看错你了。”

“我没有，你在凭空想象，别在这闹行吗？”他们的争吵声移向了墙角。Audrey虽然没有盯着他们看，但她能想象到Neil把Elle拖到墙角。老天，谁知道Neil Melendez还有这样的一面，谈着女朋友的同时心里装着别人。她很想要趁他们远离的机会支起身子逃离这个尴尬的地方，但如果此刻被发现了会更不合适，所以Audrey将自己藏好在护士台的后面，确保没人看到她。

“我认输，你不喜欢我，也不是你的错，但我就想知道这个人到底是谁。”Elle好像已经冷静多了。

“没有谁好吗？就是一个同事，我也没有任何想法。”

“Neil，我们在一起也三个月了，我不求你别的，请你尊重我，最起码有胆量告诉我她是谁。”

“你怎么就不信呢？我没有喜欢别人。”

Audrey将脸枕在肘窝里，做了一个‘鬼才相信’的表情，她突然有点可怜Elle了，男人真是靠不住。

“你说你不可能和她在一起，所以才和我捆绑在一起吧，真是委屈你了。”

“我解释了，你并不相信，我真的不知道该说什么了。”

“是和你一起工作的同事吗？还是站在那边的金发高个子？她很漂亮。到底是谁，你今天必须要告诉我，不然这事没完。”Elle指的是站在一旁等待Glassman的Jessica。

Audrey本来也只是在看热闹，没想到这段对话走向更加私人的领域。她的身体僵硬了几秒，随后更加用力地将自己缩在高台的阴影里。

Neil异常地停止了反驳，空气都凝结住了，尴尬的沉默几乎变成了利刃割破她的皮肤。Audrey的心脏悬在了半空中，无从知晓他的答案会是什么。但在心底，有一小部分她自己都无法察觉的期待在蠢蠢欲动。她竟然紧张地开始出汗了，害怕自己砰砰的心跳在安静的环境下无法隐藏。

会不会是我？这个的想法让她不敢面对，她已经有Kashal了，怎么敢去期待来自别人的爱慕？可是这个罪恶的想法盘踞在她脑子里，像颗寄生虫一般，无限地抽取着她的注意力。

每一次Neil陪她一起完成Strauss留下的任务，她都告诉自己他是在为了他自己。每一次她接过他递给她的咖啡或是零食，都告诉自己以后会偿还他的。可是她有偿还过他任何吗？没有。她理所当然地接受他的每一次好意。

她在Neil营造的轻松友好的氛围里沉浸太久，像泡在蜜酒里一般醉醺醺的，看不清到底发生了什么。之前她从没有想过他们之间的关系，她以为他们是朋友，但她不能否认每一次看见他是心里的愉悦，不能否认下班后只想和他泡在酒吧里，不能否认在舞池虚幻的灯光下他醉眼迷离的样子充满了吸引力，那些被酒精，汗液，荷尔蒙冲刷的夜晚她也偶尔会有不切实际的念头。

可是Audrey从来没有在清醒的时候仔细思考过她的感情，回家的路上，冷风吹着她的酒也醒了，那些感觉又烟消云散了。她意识到自己在被肾上腺素支配，那些都不是真的，只是冲动，她这么告诉自己。

现在要怎么办？她的t恤已经被汗打湿，贴在她的后背上，而她却一点声音也不敢发出。

“是Jessica。”在沉默了好一阵以后Neil终于出声了。

Audrey松了一口气，她在一瞬间的担心全都是多余的。她尴尬又狼狈地将心里酸涩的失落收起来，好像别人也能窥探到她的思想一般，她将脑袋埋得更深了。

Jessica就站在护士台的附近。Audrey猜测她一定十分震惊，但她什么都看不见，还藏在护士台后面，不被人发现。偷听别人的私人对话很可耻，但她并不是故意的。

“十分般配。”Elle咬牙切齿地吐下几个字以后离开了。

高跟鞋的声音接近了，Jessica走近了Neil。

“对不起，我得那样说，不然她会没完没了。”Neil无奈地叹了一口气。

“没关系。”Jessica听起来一点也没有被冒犯到，她安静了几秒又问道，“想一起吃晚餐吗？”

Neil很明显地愣了住了，随后他回答“好啊。”

Glassman终于来了，他和Jessica一起离开了，Neil好像也跟着一起走了。护士台附近平静了下来，一点声音都没有了。

Audrey的脊椎已经开始酸痛了，她趴在桌子上太久了，感觉一阵胸闷。现在人都离开了，她终于可以站起来了。她从凳子上蹦了起来，伸了一个懒腰，手刚伸出去半截就停在了空中。Neil正站在护士台外面看着她。

SHIIIIT.

Audrey在心里暗骂着，脸上却马上浮现出歉意，可怜兮兮地开始道歉，“对不起，我不是故意要听到的，我刚趴在这睡着了。”她手足无措地为自己解释着，在她看来，偷听是对私人空间的严重侵犯，“我不会给别人讲的。”一想到刚才她脑子里闪过的那些念想，她脸都烧起来了。

“没关系。”Neil没有生气，也没有表现得很意外。

“你女朋友，抱歉，更正，前女友，看起来像是要把你吃掉一样，可真凶啊。”为了掩饰她的尴尬，Audrey立刻开始打岔。

“是啊，她这个性格，实在是让人太难以接受了。”Neil摇了摇头，他也经历了30个小时不停歇的工作，看起来十分疲惫。

“不过，至少你约到了真正喜欢的女孩。”Audrey扬了扬一侧眉毛揶揄他。

Neil没有像Audrey想象中的那样高兴，他腼腆地笑了一下，然后叹了一口气。

Audrey开始心跳加速，她看得出Neil在隐藏什么，但并不愿意去深究。

“你要是瞌睡，可以去休息室，如果Strauss来了，我会提醒你的。”Neil指了指休息室。

“谢谢，那我去了。”她像被赦免一样，一路小跑地离开了。

* * *

Neil真的非常无奈。

前几天他遇到到了一位断了联系好久的发小Charles，他们曾是无话不说的好友，两人互相留下了联系方式。之后的几天里他们都在断断续续地跟对方发邮件聊天。他们先聊到了Charles的妻子和孩子，紧接着他问起了Neil的个人生活。

Neil想了想，他的生活没什么好说的，他这几年也交过几个女朋友，但她们都只是他人生的过客。他的现任女友Elle是个彻底的控制狂，最开始的时候她并不是那样，她对他说的一切都十分感兴趣，也会认真地回应他说的话。可是后来，她的控制欲开始伸出爪牙，她会询问他身边的每一个人，总是给他打电话，在忙碌的时候也不间断。Neil发誓一定会尽快找个机会跟她分手。

对他来说，他的生活中唯一有趣的、值得花时间来谈论的人只有一个，那就是Audrey Lim，他最好的搭档和最强劲的竞争对手。

“我在医院认识了一个女孩，她很特别。”说起Audrey他都不知道该用什么样的词汇才能描述她的存在。

“祝你们早日在一起。”Charles祝福他。

Neil快速在键盘上敲下几个字，又一个一个删掉。他想要解释自己对Audrey并不是那种感情，但当他问起自己的时候，却不能顺畅地给出准确的答案。他是不喜欢Audrey？还是不能喜欢她？

Audrey身上的每一点都在吸引他，但她也像一团热烈燃烧着的火焰，那么明亮，充满了危险，他不想像飞蛾扑火一般跳入没有结果的感情当中。她结婚了，她有丈夫，如果他靠近她，会被无情的火焰烧焦，到最后又有谁能安慰他？恐怕只能自己缩在角落里舔舐伤口。

“我们是不可能的。”他苦涩地写下这几个字。

他也曾放任自己幻想过，他们在一起会是什么样的画面。他们会一起从床上醒来，他把她揽在自己的胸口，亲吻着她的额头，那颗聪慧的脑袋里总是充满了惊喜，她会满是爱意和信任地望着他。他脑海里的画面充满了旖旎的色彩，好比夏日午夜的海滩，一阵凉爽的湿咸的风刮过那么惬意，但睁开眼的瞬间便化为云烟。

Neil虽然不是一个道德楷模，但确实有一道隐形的锁链在约束他，让他不敢逾越半步。他总是忍不住对她好，但也仅仅止步于此，一个好朋友罢了。

今天他上班前忘记关电脑，Elle偷看了他的邮件。她那样气势汹汹地跑来质问他，反倒给了Neil脱身的机会。说实话他并不在乎她怎么想，只想让她不要在大庭广众之下大声吵嚷，吸引注意力。

他本来只打算随意推脱一下就承认，没想到Elle开始问那人到底是谁。Neil立刻慌了起来，他怕Elle会去找实习生们闹，他更怕Audrey知道这件事。在思考了一阵以后，他撒谎说那人是Jessica，让他没想到的是在Elle走后，Jessica不仅没有生气，还约他去吃晚餐。

事情到这里，还算不错。直到Jessica和Glassman走了以后，他发现紧紧贴在护士台后面的Audrey。这时他突然鼻尖一阵酸楚，像是咀嚼咖啡豆一般的苦，这种全新的感觉大概是委屈。他缓慢的神经这才把疼痛的信号传回他的大脑。他的爱慕是见不得光的，是不被允许存在的。而她的存在无时无刻不在提醒他。

他不知道她醒了没，也不知道她听到了多少。Neil没有出声，只是静静地看着Audrey，看着她因为劳累和忙碌变得棱角分明的肩膀舒展着，刚过下颌的头发被烫成了妥当的曲线，俏皮地支棱在空中。他看不见她的脸，她肯定也看不见他，所以他放任自己的目光在她的身上多停留了一会儿。虽然他们天天见面，Neil却不敢奢求能这样充满爱意地望着她。

Audrey动了，她哗地一下站了起来，伸开了她的胳膊。Neil看见她脸上不自然的表情，便知道她什么都听到了。

果然她立刻开始道歉了，Neil告诉她没关系，他怎么会怪她呢？

Audrey得到了他的保证，马上变得鲜活起来，她开始吐槽Elle。

本来一切都还在Neil的承受范围内，直到她恭喜他约到了喜欢的女孩。

Neil无法在他喜欢的人面前承认自己喜欢别人，但他尽力了，控制着自己胸腔里的酸涩不要变成眼泪。他不想让她有负担，去化解这种感情是他单方面的责任，他怎么敢让她一起承担。

Audrey的表情变了，她像是想到了什么一样，突然不自在了起来。Neil不想看她难为的样子，便让她去休息一会儿。

她就那样跑走了，迫不及待地离开Neil的身边。他嘲笑自己，她在躲着你。也许他应该多期待一下和Jessica的晚餐，他得学着转移注意力。

* * *

后来Neil发现Jessica比她的外表看起来有趣多了，他们很合拍。他们一起去晨跑，一起去健身房，日子一天天的过去，他觉得自己很幸福。他以前从没有想过不和Audrey在一起的未来是什么样的，他现在明白了，没有她，他也可以过得很好。

他找回了自己以前和Audrey相处的状态，默契的合作和激烈的竞争。偶尔有一些瞬间他会想起当初心动的感觉，但很快，那些感情会被压下去。他尽职尽责地扮演一个好朋友和同事的角色，他太入戏了，以致于对这些角色已经深信不疑了。

Neil做梦都想不到，将来有一天这些都会发生了改变。


	14. First Day as Attending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Almost Lover)

Audrey站在穿衣镜前左右扭转着身体，对于下身凉飕飕的感觉十分不适应。她用手拽了拽半身裙的下摆，无意识地颦着细眉。

今天是她正式作为外科医生上班的第一天。是的，Lim毫不意外地坚持到了最后，虽然她对自己非常有把握，在听到自己的名字时依旧激动地攥紧了两只拳头，在空中挥舞了一下。她为了梦想努力了那么多年，现在证实那些汗水都没有白费。

当然留下来的还有Neil Melendez，就像他们说的那样，他们都留下来了。

她深吸了一口气，看着镜子里的自己，白色的雪纺衬衫，扣子刚好开在第三个，轻薄的面料从她的肩膀顺从地垂下来，下半身是一个修身的深色裙子，蜜褐色的头发打着卷披在肩后，象牙白的风衣衬得她的小腿更加修长，脚下踩着的是黑色的细高跟。

镜子中的形象正是她被要求的那样，严肃，谨慎，专业，看起来是个值得信任的医生。唯一不舒服的就是她自己，Audrey讨厌这些衣服。她克服着浑身的不舒服，告诉自己，今天是第一天，必须要完美，你会没事的，她一遍遍在心里念叨着，直到有胆量跨出家门。

前天，在他们的庆功会上，Neil说她看着不像一个正经的医生。

“如果你继续穿着漫画T恤和牛仔裤出现在医院，董事会不会认真对待你的。看看会议室里那些人，哪个穿得像你这么随意？”他端着酒杯认真地说。

坐在一旁的Jessica和Audrey一起皱起了眉头。

“穿什么衣服是她的自由。”Jessica用手肘怼了一下Neil，“你这个刻板印象该改一改了。”

“过了这么多年，你才想起要评判我的穿衣风格？”Audrey忍不住翻了一个白眼，“放心吧老妈，我懂得该穿什么衣服。”她有时真的无法忍受Neil的细心，因为那时刻提醒着她自己有多么的粗心大意。

如果Neil不提出来，她依旧会像以前一样穿着随意地去上班。但Audrey从不肯在嘴上认输，所以她假装自己什么都想好了。她几乎不怎么穿高跟鞋和裙子，翻开衣柜，除了T恤和衬衫就是牛仔裤和皮衣。她的穿衣风格非常休闲，和Neil口中描述的那些高层的样子，差得太远了。

第二天Audrey匆匆拉着她的好友Laura上街去采购衣服，每当她不自觉地想要迈开步子走进休闲风格的店里，Laura都会拽着她离开。她们互相斗争了一天以后，总共买了十几件贵的要死的衣服，全都不是Audrey喜欢的风格，看起来倒是很像Strauss。Lim一想到自己会变得和那个机器人一样，就更加抗拒。

Lim放弃了骑着机车去上班的打算，她的裙子可能承受不了。Kashal把车开走了，她只能挤公交车去上班。以前，她从没觉得坐公交车有这么的艰难。当她摇摇晃晃地拼命让自己站稳在拥挤的人群里时，止不住向所有人道歉，她怕尖细的鞋跟踩在别人的脚上，那样她就得顺便把那个倒霉鬼收进医院，当她的第一个病人，而她不希望她的第一个病人是因脚部贯穿伤而入院的。

公交车好不容易到站，Lim已经出了一头汗，她像在踩高跷，努力让自己左右摇晃的双腿稳住，不要在第一天上班就摔倒在医院门口。她平时总喜欢大步流星，此刻收敛了步伐，每一步都确定自己踩稳了才敢迈出下一步。更何况收拢在膝盖的裙子不允许她跨出一大步。

Lim在心里吐槽着该死的隐性着装规定，她穿着舒适的衣服绝对会比穿成年轻版Strauss这样更能发挥实力。

她一步一步小心地走向新的办公室，眼睛始终盯着地面，生怕不小心摔倒。散碎的刘海从她的额前滑落，挡住了视线，Audrey甩了一下脑袋，让那些烦人的细丝都回到原位，但很显然这样是不够的，于是她又用手从额头将头发拨到了脑后。

Neil刚和Jessica说了再见，他在去向电梯口的路上碰见了Audrey。

他矗立在原地忘记了呼吸，Neil从没有见过这样的Audrey。弹力十足的卷发优雅随意地垂在她的脸侧，高高的鼻尖从像水流般柔顺的曲线中拔地而起。她擦着典雅的酡红色的口红，描着细高的眉毛，修身的风衣下面是一双恰到好处的高跟鞋。

她看见他了，竟然很少见地腼腆一笑。Neil不知道自己什么时候动了起来，像被神操控着的傀儡，每个关节都机械地转动着，他不自觉地被她吸引着。

Audrey觉得自己一定非常滑稽，她想Neil一定会笑话她，所以当她抬起脑袋看见他的一瞬间，就无奈地笑了起来，紧接着立刻垂下眼帘不去看他，她不想看见他接下来是怎样嘲笑她的。

躲避是徒劳的，他已经走过来了，她索性也壮起了胆子，向他的方向走了两步，让自己看起来没有那么艰难。

她一步步接近Neil，一阵月桂叶的香气袭来，掺杂着干燥的雪松醇香，她将整片黑夜的森林带到了Neil的身边，清脆响亮的高跟鞋声敲开了他紧闭的心门，那片荒芜的干涸土地又长出了新的绿芽，他对她的渴望死灰复燃。 Neil张开嘴，找不出合适的词汇来表达他的心情。

她先发制人地模仿起想象中的Neil，“让我猜猜你会说什么，‘你看起来太荒唐了’，‘你看起来像Strauss.Jr’，‘你为什么那样走路’”，Audrey撇了撇嘴，整个身体不协调地晃了一下，她赶紧伸出了双手，像平衡木一样支在空中，“我需要的是鼓励，不是打击。”

“实际上我是想说，你看起来不能更好。”Neil的嗓子又能自由地出声了，他抬抬眉毛，给她一个赞赏的眼神。

“真的？”Audrey的脸上出现了不可置信的表情，同时还有一些轻微的厌恶，她讨厌这身打扮，“好吧，看Jessica就知道你喜欢什么样的了，完全就是这种风格。”她用手上下指了指自己，“完全不是我本人的风格。”

Neil在心里苦笑了一下，“我又不是因为穿衣风格才喜欢她，而且这很好看啊。”

电梯到了，他为她挡住电梯门，让她先进去。

“你会适应对的。”Neil夸张地上下打量她，“现在你看起来像个知道自己在做什么的医生。”

“别逼着我脱下鞋子去打你。”Audrey给他一个凌厉的眼神，然后便走出了电梯。他们互相道别，走向自己的办公室。

Audrey的办公室是一间不太大的小屋子，对她来说足够了，那么多年她都和其他实习生挤在会议室，这里已经十分好了，至少有了一片属于她自己的天地。

Audrey将手提包放在一边，脱掉了风衣，换上白大褂，一屁股跌坐在了转椅上，舒服的呻吟出声，她忍不住踢掉了脚下的高跟鞋，将疼痛的双脚解放出来。

“Dr.Lim，急诊需要你。”一个护士探进头来提醒她。Audrey只能不情愿地穿好鞋子快速向更衣室走去，她要去换衣服，总不可能穿着这身走进急诊。

* * *

她的第一个病人手术完已经开始恢复了，出不了三天他就能出院了。

Audrey没想到第一天竟然过得如此无聊，没有任何惊险的瞬间，也没有人来监督她，给她打分，她所有的心理建设都白费了。

换好了衣服，她准备下班，在路过急诊科的时候，突然来了一个手臂脱臼的病人。Lim看到那个男人满脸惊慌的样子，决定顺手帮他治好。

* * *

Neil的第一天过得非常坎坷，他被病人质疑太年轻，没有经验。他非常生气地找外科主任评理，但是最终只能得到一些安慰的话，他的第一个病人就那样从他手里溜走了。

Neil不敢相信自己作为医生，上班的第一天就遭受了这样的事情。他花了一上午来调整自己的心情。Jessica在午餐的时候来劝他想开点，有很多病人都比较喜欢年纪大的医生，这并不是他的错。

道理他都明白，可他以为自己穿着稳重的西装看起来会很可靠，没想到还是没有起到任何作用。他想起Audrey曾经嘲笑过他像个乳臭未干的黄毛小子，也许这是原因之一吧。

下班的时间到了，Neil垂头丧气地将西服外套搭在肩上，慢吞吞地走向停车场。

经过急诊的时候，他突然听到一声男人的尖叫，那声痛苦的喊叫声让人心脏都揪了起来，Neil决定去看个明白。

他拉开声音传出的隔间的帘子，发现Audrey正面色冷酷地将病人的手扭成不正常的角度。

“你在干什么？”

“这个混蛋骚扰我，我没把他的另一只手也卸下来已经算是仁慈了。”她说着更加用力地撇着那人的手。

“救命啊，医生杀人了。来人啊，救我。”黄头发的男人突然大喊了起来。

他的喊叫声一下吸引了很多人，Audrey不得不松开他的手。没过多久，外科主任Steward来了，他在众人面前喝斥了Lim。她的下颌紧绷着，眉头皱在一起，既恼火又委屈。

“立刻到我办公室去，你们俩都去。”他指Lim和Melendez，然后丢下他们不管，开始询问病人的情况。

在去往主任办公室的路上Lim忍不住情绪喷发，“那个人渣在我转身的时候突然脱掉了裤子。太可悲了，估计平时没有任何人愿意正眼看他。Steward对我不公平，我又没有真的伤害到他，要说伤害，只有他在伤害我的眼睛。”

Melendez没有这方面的经验，他不知道该如何安慰她，一个刚经历过性骚扰还被上司责怪的女性。Lim看起来并不伤心，只是非常的生气。

“你没事吧？”Neil想确定一下，她虽然看起来没事，但内心不一定像外表看起来这么冷静。

Audrey突然暂停了咒骂，表情软化了一些，“我没事，不过谢谢你问起。”她勉强笑了一下。

“他真的以为医生在乎那些吗？我见过的penis他数都数不过来。”Audrey继续发泄，“Steward连好人和坏人都分不清，竟然打压受害者？如果他不是我的上司，刚才我肯定会和他吵起来。”

Neil为她迅速地恢复感到震惊，她看起来像是经历过很多次一般熟练，没有感到羞辱，而是正面勇敢地还击。“你做的没错。”他不知道能说什么让她感觉好一些，只能支持她。

“最糟的就是上班第一天就遇到这种事，我还以为会久一点，至少要三个月以后才发生。”Audrey闷闷不乐地说着。

“你以前遇到过很多这样的事情吗？”Neil忍不住问。

“拜托Neil，如果你真的去问，就会发现你身边几乎所有女人都遇到过。”她并不是在对Neil生气，她生气的是这个对女性不友好的社会环境。

“抱歉。”Neil下意识地道歉，他对女性们遭受的不公而感到自责。

Audrey看到他低落的样子，反倒开始安慰他，“这不是你的错，你又没做错什么。”

“正是因为我什么都没做，我没有去做任何事情改变这种令人作呕的环境。”

“嘿，光是听你这么说，我就已经感觉好多了，起码你安慰了我，那不是什么都没做。”Audrey把手搭在他的肩膀上。

“一会儿完了想去喝一杯吗？保证让你忘掉这些糟心事。”Neil问她，他们已经很久都没有一起去酒吧喝过酒了，自从他和Jessica在一起后，他的业余时间都是和她一起度过的。Audrey的手心在他的肩膀上发热，她精致的面孔离他只差一个呼吸的距离。太近了，他心里的警铃大作。

“我太需要了，谢谢。”她终于笑了起来，撤掉了手，不像刚才那样怒气冲冲。

他们走进Steward的办公室，发现里面并没有人，只好在那里等着。过了不一会儿，气喘吁吁的男医生推门走了进来，瞪了他们一眼。

“就算你说的是真的，也不能打病人，这样会为我们招来麻烦。”Steward向Lim说。

“对不起，什么？就算？”Lim发出了荒唐的笑声，她不敢相信自己听见了什么，“我说的当然是真的，如果他没有那样做，我为什么要攻击他，我又不是突然发狂的狗。”她的额角的青筋隐现。

“你在那里，说说你都看到了什么？Dr.Melendez。”Steward没有理会Lim。

“我没有看到事情的经过，我进去的时候，Dr.Lim只是稍微扭了一下他的手，甚至都不能算是扭伤，顶多有点疼罢了。”Melendez尽量公平地描述自己所见。

“Dr.Lim，病人到底做什么了？”Steward又问她。一般人们忌讳这样直接问性骚扰事件的受害者，但他似乎完全不在意，语气好像在怀疑Lim撒谎。

“他脱掉了他的裤子，全部的。”Lim不被他的态度影响，冷静地回答。

“他可不是这么说的，他说他只是想约你出去，没想到你突然就动手了。”Steward说了另一个版本的故事，等待Lim反应。

“怎么可能？如果他真的有体面地问我，说不定还有成功的可能。可惜他这个猥琐的流氓，只能自己意淫。”Lim无意识攥紧了拳头。

“女医生就是麻烦。”Steward用手捋了一把头发。

Melendez不由地皱起了眉头，这可不是对待性骚扰事件的正确态度，Steward不仅没有怪罪那个混蛋，竟然还觉得Lim惹麻烦。

“是吗？”办公室的门突然被人打开，Strauss气势逼人地走了进来。

“你是不是忘了当初是哪个女医生为你收拾烂摊子？”她用中指推了一下镜框，靠在了他办公桌边上。

“你有什么事？”Steward的脸色一下变得非常差。

“没什么大事，我听说又有人耍流氓了。”Strauss眼镜后面冰蓝的眼睛射出充满寒意的目光。

“这和你没有关系。”Steward脸色铁青地看着Strauss。

“我说的是你，是你在耍流氓John。不仅不去追究加害者，还在这里责怪受害者，这种事不是第一次了吧？”Strauss一点也不着急，慢条斯理地当着Lim和Melendez的面揭露Steward的过往。

“我们没有任何证据表明病人骚扰Lim，反倒是一堆的人看到Dr.Lim在伤害病人。”

“我很怀疑你的说法。”Strauss从桌边走开，打开了办公室的门，朝外面的人说“进来吧。”

“这是当时周围的护士们，你可以问问她们，是否看到Dr.Lim伤害病人了。”Strauss双手抱在身前，抬高一边的眉毛。

“护士长，你先说吧。”Steward压回一些火气，他按了按太阳穴。

“我听到喊叫声，进去的时候什么也没看到。”护士长摇了摇头。

Steward在护士们一个个否定了以后气得从椅子上跳了起来，他指着Melendez，“他刚说Lim扭病人的手腕。”

“我没那么说。”Melendez面不改色地开始撒谎，他为女护士们的团结而感到震撼，她们应该是和Strauss提前对好了台词。按照Steward的逻辑，他也没有证据表明Neil刚才说了那番话，他有了一些底气，“我想，Dr.Lim应该投诉你。”

“没错，她确实应该那样做，不仅如此，我还会去找以前遭受过你二次伤害的女医生和护士们，让她们一起投诉你。”Strauss从鼻子里哼了一声，用下巴尖指着Steward。

“忍了你这么多年，终于可以说再见了。再见，混蛋，准备收拾东西滚吧。”Strauss看了一眼Lim，摆了一下头，示意他们先离开Steward的办公室。

Lim和Melendez一起离开了那里。Lim让Melendez先走，她留下来等Strauss。护士们为她说话让她十分感动，找机会她一定会谢谢他们。Lim从没想过Strauss会为了自己去冒犯外科主任，那个女人对所有人都是爱答不理的样子，从不管别人的闲事。Lim不知道她哪根神经搭错了位置，为什么突然变得热心起来。

“谢谢你。”Lim这么多年从没有向她道过谢，这算是欠她很久的感谢，无论如何Strauss给她的巨大压力让她成为一名优秀的医生。

“不是为了帮你，我想赶走他很久了，这是一个好机会。”即使Strauss是真心的想帮助Lim，也会这么说，她不想做个矫情的好人。

“想去喝一杯吗?”Lim出于好意问了她，心里非常希望Strauss不要答应，她根本想不出来自己和Strauss在酒吧喝酒的画面，那太可怕了。

“不了，你自己去吧。”Strauss有点意外，她顿了一下回答道。

“那我和Neil先走了。”Lim向她点点头，准备离开。

“等等。”Strauss突然叫住她，“你最好不要告诉他你离婚的事情，如果你还想维持体面的话。”

Lim愣住了，除了Strauss，谁也不知道她离婚的事情。一个星期前，Strauss告诉她，如果想当一路爬到权力顶端，结婚的女人这个身份会让她永远处于弱势地位。Lim愣了一下，平静地告诉她自己马上就要离婚了。

她和Kashal终于耗尽了所有的热情，每天回到死气沉沉的家里，Lim都想要去酒吧随便勾搭一个男人，她已经很久没有和任何人做爱了，而禁欲完全违反了她的本性。

她和Kashal已经拟好了公平的离婚协议，他们没有请律师，因为Kashal讨厌律师。他们靠着过去的情分，礼貌地向对方告别。她把他们结婚后一起买的车让给了Kashal，她决定去买个喜欢的，反正她也从来没有喜欢过那辆车。

如果Strauss不说那句话，她八成会在聊天的时候把这件事告诉Neil。

Lim还没有回味过Strauss话中的意思，她边捉摸着，边去找先走一步的Melendez。

* * *

他们到了酒吧，坐在了专属的位置上，Neil说今晚他请客，Audrey决定还是她来。

“看着你这个老好人撒谎，我太内疚了，让我来吧。”Audrey指Neil在办公室里当着Steward的面撒谎的事情，“如果Strauss不能扳倒Steward，那你以后就倒霉了，彻底惹怒了外科主任。”

Neil耸耸肩膀“那我也接受，他不该那样对你。”

一杯酒见底，透过模糊地挂着酒的透明杯壁，Audrey看着Neil真诚的笑容在杯中小小的世界里融化，心里不是滋味。她明白Strauss是什么意思了。

她不能告诉他离婚的事情，她不能给他任何希望。他可以为了她撒谎，也许他也会为了她和Jessica分手，如果那真的发生，她不仅自己成了罪人，更是将他拉进了背德的泥潭，给他戴上了镣铐。她自己可以浑身沾满泥浆，但Neil不能。他是Audrey生命里遇到过最真诚最善良的人，她不能将他推下神坛，相拥着坠入地狱。她知道Neil心里对自己有一套圣人一般的标准，她有什么资格让他动摇？

Jessica是个非常好的人，她一直都是那么的宽容，风趣。她从不介意Neil和Audrey的小聚会，有时候她也会参与他们。Audrey喜欢Jessica，她让Neil变成更好的人。如果换做任何一个Neil的前女友，她的良心都不会像这样痛。

“还在为刚才的事情生气吗？”Neil看她表情不太对劲。

Audrey两个胳膊架在吧台上，风衣搭在腿上遮住了膝盖。她看着手里的酒杯，不去转头看他，消瘦的肩膀低沉着，背弯成了一张弓，好像一瞬间整个世界的重担都压在了她身上，看起来那么憔悴，弱不禁风。

“我没事。”话音还没落下她的眼角滑过一滴泪水，像一颗流星，迅速消逝。Neil却没有错过那一闪而过的银光，他从座位上直起了身子朝Audrey靠近一些。

“不管什么都可以跟我说，我在这呢。”他几乎没见过Lim掉眼泪，她失去第一个病人的时候这样哭过，默默地流泪，一点声音也不发出。

“我真的很讨厌穿高跟鞋和裙子，今天早上Kashal把车开走了，我只能去挤公交车。”她委屈的音调让Neil更加不知所措，“我就像海浪中的小木船，随时都可能被打翻，人群在车里涌动，我被挤着，站都站不稳，该死的高跟鞋。”

“还有那个该死的臭虫，竟然敢在我面前嚣张。Steward也是个人渣，他下意识就站在了加害者的那一方，我真是受够了。”Audrey语无伦次地用哭腔说着，眼泪涌了出来。

事实真相是什么呢？她和Kashal离婚了，车子已经分给了他，所以她才会去挤公交车。她为了向Neil证明自己，才穿了一身不舒服的衣服。那个病人让她恶心，但她习惯了假装无事，所以才那样镇静，实际上她恨不得去厕所把胃都吐出来。

Neil觉得他的舌头被剪了下来塞在嗓子里，他太心疼了却又无力去安慰她。他一直以为Audrey Lim是个不会受伤的超人。这次他也以为她会像往常一样骂几句就过去了，是他太迟钝了，总是忘记她也只是一个会受伤会疲惫的人。

他迟疑了一下，用手掌包裹在她的侧脸上，拇指轻轻擦过她的眼下，抹开了氤氲的水光。他用满含深情的目光望着她，想要用细密又温柔的注视缝合她心中的伤口。

Audrey停止了哭诉，“对不起，我没事。”她深吸了几口气，停止了抽泣。

她偏过头去看Neil，希望他永远都不会知道自己为什么哭泣。她在为他们永远都不能有交集的命运而悲伤。他们朝夕相处了四年，却如同十几年的老友那般熟悉彼此。她并不是个多愁善感的人，只是失之交臂的悔恨在今天的事件发生后终于爆发了。

Strauss那句提醒，让她意识到他们之间不可能了。她恨自己的优柔寡断，如果她和Kashal早点结束，只要赶在Jessica之前，他们都还有机会。可是现在呢？只要Audrey不从中作梗，她看不到Neil和Jessica分手的可能性。

如果她告诉他实情，哪怕有一丝的可能性会让Neil离开Jessica ，她都不能那样做。Audrey喜欢他正义凛然的样子，她不想让他降低底线。

“我没事了。”她微微点点头，再次让他放心，也是在说给自己听。

Neil把手从她的脸上松开了，他不该靠得如此近，这太考验他薄弱的意志。

“喝酒吧，把那些混蛋都淹死在酒精里。”Neil一反常态地劝她喝起酒来，“今天回家就去把那些衣服在壁炉里烧掉，别管我的狗屁建议，也别管那些高层的眼光，你本身就是人群里最耀眼的那个，你不需要那些条条框框，那些都是留给普通人的。”

他抬起手又要了两杯酒。

“如果Steward还来找你麻烦，我会把他打得满地找牙。”Neil说完赶紧补充道，“当然你可能会抢在我前面动手。”

“谢谢。”Audrey没有多说俏皮话，她举起杯子和Neil碰了一下，然后一饮而尽，想要熬过今晚，她会需要很多的酒精。“你说得对，我不需要那些。”顺着咽喉滑下去的威士忌也变得寡淡。她不敢去看Neil浓密睫毛阴翳下的眼睛，她怕自己在他真挚的目光下露出本来面目，只能让眼神随着诡谲的灯光漂浮在空中。

“一会儿打电话让Kashal来接你吗？”

“不用了，我自己回去。”

“那我送你。”

“给你个当绅士的机会好了。”

“Here’s to us.”Neil露出坚定温暖的微笑，尽力做一个称职的朋友，同时又要控制自己不要跨过那条模糊的界限，他对此越来越熟练了。

“Here’s to us.”她应该知足了，安心地去做他的朋友。Audrey举起杯，满眼都是无缘的爱人。

* * *

他们都喝多了，漫无目似地走在路边，Audrey脱下高跟鞋，顺手丢进了旁边的垃圾桶里。Neil大笑了起来，说她干得漂亮。

他们摇晃着身子走过一个又一个路灯，大声地讲着笑话，并不在乎别人的眼光。

Audrey的脚底很痛，她停下了脚步，知道是时候结束了，“该叫车回家了。”

“好。”

坐在车上他们都异常的安静，在Audrey打开门要下车的时候，Neil突然拉住了她的手。

Audrey扭过头去看他，几秒钟以后，她说“再见，Neil。”

他松开了她的手。

第二天他们会假装无事发生，就像他们这几年做过的那样，就像他们未来会做的那样。他们之间的那些感情，总是无迹可寻。


End file.
